Harry Potter and the Rookie Sennin
by Rahlian
Summary: Naruto and gang are hired to protect a certain BoyWhoLived. Chapter 12 UP! SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen HPxNaru HarryPotterxNaruto. Effectively abandoned for Shinigami no Naruto. Might come back to this someday.
1. ANBU Assembled

**A/N** this is my first HP/Naruto fanfiction. Please be gentle. This fanfic is set during the sixth book in Harry Potter and a year after the start of Shipuuden in the Narutoverse. And no I dont own any part of either Naruto or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Wish I did, but I dont

terms:

baka: idiot

dobe: dead last

obaa: granny

-san: Mr/Mrs

-sama: Lord/Lady

-chan: diminutive, used for close friends or addressing a younger person or females

-sensei: teacher

-kun: used for teenage males

chokuto: Sasuke's sword

hitai-ate: forehead protector.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: ANBU Assembled

**Hokage complex**

Shizune walked along the main hall of the Hokage complex, her arms wrapped around a manila folder, the most recent client wanting to hire shinobi for a special mission. Shizune reached for the doorknob on Tsunade-sama's door. Shizune hesitated a moment, bracing herself for the verbal onslaught she was about to receive from the Godaime Hokage. As usual, Tsunade-sama was sprawled over her desk, not one but _two_ empty sake bottles on their side. Shizune shook the Hokage's shoulder, and dodged the fist that went wild as Tsunade lurched into consciousness. When Tsunade-sama stared blearily at her assistant, Shizune offered the manila folder up. Tsunade cleared her eyes and quickly scanned the request. Her aspect brightened almost immediately, when she saw who the applicant was. "My my, it has been years since I've seen Dumbledore Albus. Hrmm... looks like he wants some additional security for his school, and a student there. Potter Harry." Tsunade thought for a moment then brightened visibly. "This would be a perfect mission for the new ANBU squad."

Shizune concentrated for a moment, then recited, "ANBU Squad 012, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Passed the ANBU trials two months ago. Newest ANBU squad. Untested."

"Well I think this would be a perfect test of their abilities, don't you think Shizune?"

"Well, I suppose so Tsunade-sama."

"Alright then, bring them in."

**Naruto's apartment**

WHAM WHAM WHAM. "NARUTO, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW!" Sakura shouted at the door. Beyond the portal, she could hear a muffled _whump, _like someone had violently fallen out of bed. Sakura heard the slightly softer thumping of Naruto running to the door. "Sakura, what are you doing here so early?"

"Early Naruto? Its 11:30."

"Shit I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I must have missed my alarm."

"Well obviously you baka. Get dressed. We're going to be late for Tsunade-sama's briefing."

Naruto had run back into his apartment, leaving the door open, so Sakura stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Sakura snorted and shook her head in mild amusement. Naruto was seventeen already, but he still cleaned up like an eleven year old. Naruto walked out of his room clad in his ANBU uniform instead of the orange sleep shirt and pants with the cat nightcap. He wore a black, long sleeved undershirt and pants, with his gray steel chest- and backplate. Naruto stood in the hallway for a moment slipping the three quarter-inch thick steel trauma plate over his heart in a pocket in the shirt underneath his breastplate. As he strode forward Naruto pulled on his arm guards and steel backed gloves, inscribed with the Konoha leaf insignia, and finally the shinobi sandals every ninja wore, these colored black. Naruto frowned looking around.

"Dammit where is my mask and ninjato..." He muttered as he rifled through the chaos of his living room. Sakura merely sighed. He may not look it, but in actuality, Uzumaki Naruto was probably the most powerful Leaf-nin in Konhagakure. In terms of sheer unadulterated power that was. With a triumphant cry, Naruto flung a pair of virulent orange pants aside and picked up his mask and sword. Grinning like a madman he held up to to items and said "see Sakura-chan, I found them."

Judging from the scabbard, his ninjato appeared to be a tachi, single edged, slightly curved blade approximately thirty inches long. In reality, it was a shorter katana, about four inches shorter than it appeared to be. This was trick, designed to mislead an opponent into believing that it would take a second or two longer to draw than it actually would. And in a swordfight,a second or two was a long time. Plus, one could stick all kinds of nasty surprises in that extra four inches of empty scabbard.

Sakura rolled her eyes replying, "whatever baka. We're going to have to really run now to make the briefing." Without another word, they both slipped on their masks, slipping into their identities as the best trained assassins in Konoha.

**Back at the Hokage complex**

"Where is Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?" Tsunade addressed the room at general. She stared at each of the masked shinobi, vaguely irritated that she couldn't cow them anymore with merely a stern glare. After a moment, the shinobi in the middle responded, "Sakura-san went to retrieve Naruto-san, Hokage-sama. I'm sure Sakura-san will be here any minute." And as if by magic, the delinquent duo flew through the open window, disturbing the tabby cat sunning itself on the ledge. After a moment when Sakura had recovered, she grabbed Naruto by the nape of his neck, and bent them both parallel to the floor. "Hokage-sama, please accept our apologies for holding you up. Right Naruto," she gasped, giving said shinobi a none-too-gentle shake. "Ah, yes Hokage-sama, please forgive us."

Tsunade leaned forward, looking over her steepled fingers, glaring at the two. But instead of throwing something heavy, she merely remarked "Kakashi is wearing off on you Naruto." Even though she couldn't actually see his face, Tsunade knew he was blushing furiously. "Anyway, I have called you here for your first mission as ANBU." She paused for a moment, letting her gaze sweep over the newly formed ANBU squad. Naruto, with the fox face painted in crimson, Sakura, sakura petals in pink, Sasuke, snake painted in a dark purple, and the squad leader Neji, his tiger face in black. Tsunade held her hand out and Shizune laid a stack of folders on her palm. Tsunade then proceeded to distribute the folders to the masked shinobi.

"I have selected your team to go on a long term mission in England. The client has asked for a squad of highly skilled Leaf-nin. You will have two separate jobs, the first of which is security. Your primary objective for this is to protect three students at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry named Potter Harry, Granger Hermione and Weasley Ronald. Your secondary objective is to provide security and protection to the rest of the students and faculty on the grounds and whenever they leave. In there you will find your mission parameters, including subject profiles, complete blueprints of the castle, including numerous hidden passages, and grounds layout. The client has also requested that we send an instructor for a new wandless self defense course. The dark wizard named Voldemort knows about us, having been in contact with Orochimaru for a number of years, so it is safe to assume that he will know about you, and something of your capabilities. He may know Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun, as you three have been the most frustration to Orochimaru, and if Voldemort decides to act on this intelligence, things will get far more complicated. Any questions or suggestions?"

Sasuke looked up from the manila folder in his hand. "Hokage-sama, you cant be serious. You're going to send us on a year-long babysitting mission. There is no way that this is a mission worthy of this squad."

"Believe it or not Sasuke-kun, but this is an S-ranked mission. The success of this mission may decide the fate of Europe entire," Tsunade shot back.

"I don't believe you. This has to be a prank." Sasuke offered the folder back to the Hokage. "Now give us our real mission."

Tsunade slammed a fist down on the desk, sending a single large crack down the length of the solid oak. "You will accept this mission without any qualms, or you will be confined to a prison cell for the remainder of your natural life for betraying Konoha. Right Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade waited until Sasuke gave the barest hint of a nod before continuing.

Sasuke had been forcibly returned to Konohagakure about ten months ago after assassinating both his former master Orochimaru and his brother Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke had been ready to continue as a missing-nin, never thinking of returning to his birthplace, but Naruto, Sakura and Sai had quite forcefully returned their former comrade. The Orochimaru-trained Sasuke was a much different person from before he left. While he had been cold and distant before, he did occasionally thaw out. But now the only person he really treated as human was Naruto.

Sakura interjected, "Sasuke-kun does have a point Tsunade-sensei. We are supposed to guard a whole school of people who think that they can make objects fly by waving a stick around?"

"Yes you are. And it is not the hocus-pocus mumbo-jumbo that you seem to think it is. Their magic is merely the mental portion of chakra used, without being mixed with your stamina. While they can cast magic without a wand, it is a very rough and unfocused form. The wand provides the focus outlet for the energy, much like our hand seals, and the waving mixes the raw mental power with physical energy to balance the magic out. And before you ask Naruto, I know all this because I am a close friend of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, anyone ELSE have a problem with this mission?" making it abundantly clear that Tsunade was running short on patience and wanted to move on to the next portion of the meeting.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I would like to request an addition to the team," Neji replied from behind his tiger mask.

"And who would that be Neji-kun?"

"Hyuuga Hinata-sama."

"And why would that be, if I may ask?"

"Since Voldemort nor Orochimaru have any knowledge of her, she can act with impunity, because anything she is likely to do is doubtful to raise this Voldemort's ire more than anyone else, and certainly less then Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun or Sakura-san might. Hinata-sama can act as a liaison between us and the wizards if necessary. Also having at least one member who is not part of ANBU, could improve relations between us and the wizards and bring a measure of trust. Finally, Hinata-sama has developed a highly useful defensive variant of the _Hakkeshō Kaiten (_Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin ), _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (_Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.)"

"You seem to have this thought out Neji-kun. Very well then, Shizune, add Hinata-san to the team roster. Anything else? No? Well then it is time to meet your client." Suddenly the cat leaped from the windowsill to the floor between the Hokage and Squad 012. With a swirl of light and shadow, the cat transformed into a matronly old lady.

Turning to the Hokage, the cat-turned-woman nodded her head and introduced herself in perfect Japanese. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore was not able to make it here in time, so he sent me as his representative." Still looking at the Hokage, McGonagall continued without missing a beat. "I assume it is safe to say that you are Hokage Tsunade." Tsunade nodded. Turning around, McGonagall paused a moment, studying the animal decorated, white masked ninja.

While each ninja wore the same armor, each individual had added something or changed something to suit their personal tastes. The first one in line with the tiger painted on his mask, had a strange robe wound around his waist, extending to just below his knees. A pair of very odd looking gloves were tucked behind his belt. The gloves looked normal enough at first glance, but a closer inspection revealed that there appeared to be veins of some sort threaded through the cloth. He was also the only one whose hair was longer than neck length, cut to his waist. The next one in line, this one with what appeared to be pink flower petals floating on her mask, had a white circle crest on her chest plate. This one wore had a pair of heavy steel gauntlets tucked behind her belt. The fox masked ninja wore a what appeared to be a circle of clay on his left shoulder, inscribed with a spiral and two red tipped pieces of wood attached to each side. Fox-mask had a two handed sword slung across his back with the hilt sticking up behind his left shoulder. His sword had a slight S-curve to it, with the hilt curved in towards the wielder, and the blade curving the opposite way. The last ninja in line wore a very peculiar piece of rope tied around his waist. It was purple and about wrist thick. It encircled the mans waist twice and then ended in a knot with only one loop, the end of the rope dangling loose to his knee. The snake-masked fellow had attached his chokuto to the rope presumably, so that it was at waist level and perpendicular to his spine.

Tsunade gestured toward the ninja behind the Englishwoman. "This is ANBU Squad 012. They are the ones I have assigned to your request. Four of the five are here now. The final member is not an ANBU operative and will join up later."

"I cant really say much about your team name, it doesn't matter. If you would be so kind as to remove your masks please, I would appreciate it. I cannot approve of guards whose faces I have never seen."

Waiting for Tsunade to nod, signalling her permission, the four shinobi untied the strips of cloth that held their ANBU masks on and carefully lowered them. When McGonagall had seen their faces, she let out a horrified gasp. Whirling to the Hokage, the Englishwoman demanded, "Lady Hokage, you cannot be serious about sending us this team. Why, they are all children." As one, the ninjas in question stiffened with the sole exception of Sasuke.

Naruto stepped to the fore and spoke. _"_Hey listen obaa-san, we are not children. We have been trained from the age of six to kill. We have risked our lives countless times to protect our nation, friends and allies. I cant remember how many times we have stared death down while protecting people just like you. Just because it is done a different way in your country, does not make it better. So if you are going to insult us by calling us children, you can go find someone else to protect your precious school. We are the best that anyone has to offer."

Tsunade grinned. "Naruto-kun speaks the truth McGonagall-san. Squad 012 is the best we have to offer. Not one member of this squad is anything less than a genius. Squad Leader Hyuuga is one of the youngest ninja to achieve the rank of Jonin. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke made Chunin after a being Genin for little more than a year. Uzumaki Naruto admittedly is only a Genin, but only because of special circumstances. He easily has Chunin, if not Jonin skill. In fact, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan are referred to as the San Akuma Happa, the Three Demons of the Leaf, and are among the strongest shinobi ever to be born here. If you prefer, I can arrange for an older squad to be sent, but they will not be able to afford your school the protection that Squad 012 can."

Still apprehensive, McGonagall looked somewhat mollified. "No, this team is fine. Its just a shock thats all." Taking a deep breath, McGonagall steadied her nerves and asked her next question. "What are your names, if I may ask. I cannot refer to you as just ninjas one through four."

"ANBU Squad 012 Leader Hyuuga Neji" Neji barked.

"ANBU Squad 012 Medic Haruno Sakura" Sakura continued.

"ANBU Squad 012 Intelligence Specialist Uchiha Sasuke" stated Sasuke

"ANBU Squad 012 Advanced Combat Specialist Uzumaki Naruto, the most powerful ninja in Konoha, and Rokudaime Hokage," Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up baka," Sakura grunted as she punched down on Naruto's head.

"Immature as always dobe," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

Without a word between themselves they simultaneously put their masks back on.

McGonagall looked quite shocked by the parade grounds quality of the teenagers responses. Still taken aback, McGonagall replied "well I see that you know what you are doing. Are there any questions?"

"Yes McGonagall-sensei. How are we going to communicate with the students at your school. You seem to speak Japanese fluently, but we cannot speak English," Neji inquired.

"Not a problem. If you could each hand me your, ah, --forehead protectors, I believe they're called?-- for a moment please. I am simply going to cast a translation spell on your forehead protectors so that you can communicate effectively with other people in English." She drew a long stick from a pocket. The four Leaf-nin slowly untied the inscribed strips of metal from underneath the white porcelain visors and stacked them in her hand. The witch then placed her wand on the topmost headband and called in a clear voice, "Translus Englus." With that the hitai-ate glowed green for a moment then faded. She repeated the process on the remaining three masks, handing them back to thair owners as she enchanted them."Now all you have to do is concentrate slightly and anyone listening will hear you speaking English. By the way,"McGonagall took a small slip of paper from her pocket. Offering it to the ninja, Neji took it. "These are your instructions to get to Hogwarts. A portkey has been set up for two days from now to take you to London. From there you will board the Hogwarts Express and and meet me on the platform at the school. I will have further instructions for you there."

When McGonagall had finished her spiel, Naruto asked, "Portkey? What is that?"

"You don't use portkeys for long distance travel? Well it is an object that when you hold it it will teleport you to a predetermined location."

"How does it work?" Naruto asked, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"What is the extent of your knowledge of magic?"

"Well nonexistent, really. Until just a few minutes ago, I thought it was just make-believe and fairy tales."

"Well, suffice to say that any object can become a portkey, when the Portus spell has been cast upon it."

"If there is nothing else..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Neji interrupted. "Since we are guarding a school, I assume that room and board will be provided for us, is there any mission-specific equipment or special considerations we need to make?"

"There is no mission-specific equipment, but just keep in mind that the students that you are guarding have had no ninja training, so in the event that you have to fight, treat them like any other noncombatant principle."

"Noncombatant? Aren't these guys supposed to be wizards?" Sakura queried.

McGonagall clarified stating, "Hogwarts teaches very little offensive magic, mostly being limited to shield charms, stunning spells and the like. The most aggressive magic that you are referring to is by and large unknown by the vast majority of the wizarding community. The most aggressive spells themselves have been outlawed from usage."

"Well, I guess it cant be too much worse than any other escort mission I guess," Naruto replied, tilting his head to one side.

"Anything else, Squad 012?"She waited a moment for the ANBU arrayed before her to each give a negative before continuing. "ANBU, dismissed." The ninja leaped out of the open window so fast that to Professor McGonagall's they appeared to just vanish. She then turned back to the Hokage, clearly wanting to question her further about the recently departed shinobi.

Tsunade smiled and preempted the iron-haired womans question by asserting "I realize that you doubt that those four are most certainly more than capable to handle your request,"

McGonagall glanced out the window. "I certainly hope they are. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave. If you have any concerns, you know how to contact me."

Squad 012 leaped from roof to roof, following the street below, until they came to an intersection. Neji halted, raising a fist. Turning his three squadmates, he told them "we have two days to prepare for this mission. Have everything packed and ready at the main gate at noon two days hence. I will brief Hinata-sama on our mission myself. Consider yourselves at liberty until then." Without a further word, Neji jumped off and landed on another house in the direction of the Hyuuga complex. Before Sasuke could do the same, Sakura put a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"You were very quiet back there Sasuke-kun. Is there anything bothering you?"

"No. Its just that there is nothing that I need to ask that someone else didn't ask."

"Well, ok, if you say so. See you later then?"

"Maybe." Sasuke left Sakura standing there as he headed home.

Edit: minor grammer changes, added the a few conversational lines


	2. Hogwarts Heroes

A/N: So heres chapter 2 this is going to be less of a Naruto story and more of a Squad 012 story. As for pairings, maybe a little Naruto/Hinata, but I'm not sure. I used the Sorting Hat's song from the fifth year since Harry missed the sixth year one. And of course I own nothing here, thank J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto for creating these wonderful stories for me to mix

"blah" English

"_blah" Japanese_

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Heroes**

**Kings Cross Station, London, England**

The five ninja of Squad 012 were crouched on one of the overhangs covering the boarding platforms. They were all wearing black, ankle-length cloaks with deep hoods. With the exception of Hinata, they wore their ANBU masks also. Neji held a picture of a bespectacled black haired male comparing the photo with the crowds. Sakura and Hinata did the same with photos of a brown haired female with a pair of somewhat over sized front teeth. The last picture showed a red haired male with a face full of freckles. They had been crouching there for over two hours, and could remain motionless for hours more. Well, except for Naruto at least. Fidgeting, Naruto tried to concentrate on the crowds filling the train station, but it was just so _boring_.

_"Stop fidgeting Naruto"_ Sakura whispered to the blond.

_"I'm trying Sakura-chan, but this is so bor-wait, is that Potter?"_

Immediately the other ninja's attention snapped to where Naruto gestured. Neji activated his Byakugan and focused on a large party of people milling about a solid pillar separating platforms nine and ten.

_"Hai,"_ he confirmed. _"The primary principle is the one who just went through the pillar. Granger is the female approaching it now. The older woman is Weasley Molly. Weasley Ron is the one in between the two older males, Weasley Fred and George. We'll wait until they leave to enter Platform 9 3/4." _Once the area around the camouflaged entrance to the magical platform had been vacated, each member of Squad 012 found an inconspicuous way back to ground level. They regrouped at the door to the ticketing area. As a group they approached the barrier and when no one was looking, slipped though to the other side. The platform was only about half full, mostly with what appeared to be parents waving goodbye to sons or daughters. The Leaf-nin paced the slowly accelerating train on the roof. As the roof ended, they focused chakra to their feet and made the prodigious leap to the roof of the last car of moving train. If anyone noticed them, the platform soon left sight, so it was unimportant. Hinata knelt down and searched the train with her Byakugan, looking for Harry Hermione and Ron. Slowly working her way up the train, she inspected each compartment to ascertain whether or not the persons in question occupied that particular compartment. Slowly but surely the group made their way up the train until Hinata motioned for a halt. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded to Neji, confirming the subject's location.

_"Okay, here's the plan."_ Neji signaled, _"Hinata-sama, you enter the train and insinuate yourself with Potter Harry. The rest of us will guard the train. Meet up with us at the disembarking platform at Hogwarts. Your objective is to find out what you can about his personality, what kind of person he is, but avoid arousing undue suspicion. If they ask you are a representative to Dumbledore from Tsunade-sama regarding matters that you cannot disclose." _Hinata nodded and with that flickered out of view.

* * *

The door to Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna's compartment opened and they all looked to see who opened it, expecting a prefect, or the lunch trolley lady, although it was a bit early for her. Instead they were greeted by an Asian woman. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full."

"Of course you may..." Hermione trailed off, waving a hand in the air.

Folding her hands and bowing, Hinata murmured, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hinata Hyuga."

Ron snickered. "What kind of name is that?"

"Japanese, Ronald." Luna spoke without looking up from her copy of The Quibbler. "You're from the Land of Fire, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Hinata responded sitting across from Luna, next to Neville." How did you know?"

"Your headband," She answered, finally folder the magazine away. "It's a dead giveaway."

"The Japanese are the premier experts on poisons and antidotes of the world. It's said that they Japanese have the most knowledgeable healers too." Neville stated to the compartment at general.

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts this year Hinata? That is if you don't mind my asking of course." Ginny inquired.

"Your Headmaster Dumbledore has requested help on a certain matter from Tsunade-sama."

"What did he want?" Harry asked looking intently at Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't say. It's a private matter between the two of them," she lied easily.

The remainder of the train ride passed quickly, with the Hogwarts students chatting easily amongst themselves, wondering who the new Defense teacher was going to be, agreeing that anyone would be better than that evil Umbridge woman was. At the mention of her, the scar on Harry's hand itched uncomfortably, a reminder of the time spent in detention with her. Hinata sat quietly in the corner, observing Harry as he talked among his friends. She made a few noncommittal noises when they tried to draw her into the conversation so they soon just let her sit in silence. When the sky began to darken outside the train window, Hermione suggested that they change into their school robes. When they had all put their suitcases away and changed Harry looked around counting heads.

"Hey, did anyone see where that Japanese girl went to?"

Ron replied "She probably just went to the loo Harry." However, Harry wasn't so sure. There was something very odd about the Japanese woman that Harry just couldn't pin down. It wasn't until they had gotten off the train and were riding to the main gate that he was able to push the matter to the back of his brain.

* * *

Unnoticed by the crowd of teenage wizards and witches, five shadows detached themselves from the top of the train and followed the carriages up the road. Once inside the five Leaf-nin shadowed the crowd until the hall emptied into the largest single chamber any of the ninja had seen.

_"It's bigger than the Hokages complex back home"_ Naruto whispered. Making a shushing gesture at Naruto, Neji gestured for Squad 012 to make their way up to what appeared to be the staff table. Silently they crossed the great hall and melded into the shadows behind the teachers. The hall quieted as Professor McGonagall lead a gaggle of presumably what were the first year students. Conjuring a stool with a wave of her wand, McGonagall place a very old and worn hat upon it. A very large rip formed on the side facing the room. And it began to sing.

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those who's  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same"  
These differences caused little strife,  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted so.  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest.  
And taught them all she knew.  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony,  
For several happy years.  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on all our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out,  
He left us quite down-hearted.  
And ever since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Had the houses been united,  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the sorting hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song.  
Though condemned am I to split you,  
Still I worry that it's wrong.  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year,  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows  
For our Hogwarts is in danger,  
From external deadly foes.  
And we must unite inside her,  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you.  
Let the sorting now begin.

One by one she placed the old hat on their head and it shouted what house they were supposed to be in. After the last of the first years were sorted, the Sorting Hat was removed, and the feast commenced. At the sight of so much food, Naruto's stomach rumbled. Fortunately no one seemed to have heard.

Glaring at Naruto, Sakura whispered _"Didn't you eat before we left?"_

_"Yeah but that was this morning, and I haven't had anything to eat since." _Not even looking away form the crowd of students, Sasuke passed an energy bar to Naruto.

Grinning Naruto flashed a grateful smile to Sasuke, which was ignored, and wolfed the bar down in a single bite.

* * *

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron had leaned back in their seats when Dumbledore stood up to make his usual post-feast speech. He was an old man with a long silver beard and a blackened right hand mostly concealed by his large sleeves. Dumbledore, spread his arms widely and said, "The very best of evenings to you all." The room gave a collective gasp as Dumbledore's wounded arm became visible to all. "Nothing to worry about" Dumbledore announced airily. "Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back. Another year full of magical education awaits you all."

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron, " I wonder what happened to that Japanese girl on the train. I didn't see her during the Sorting, did you?"

"NO, I didn't see her either Harry. But I'm sure that she is fine," He responded. It was just then that Hermoine took notice of them whispering and scowled in their direction, making a shushing gesture.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weaselys Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master." At this announcement, the entire room erupted in whispers. "Professor Snape meanwhile, will be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ignoring an even louder chorus of whispers he continued.

"Now as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once again at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to remain safe. The castles magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. To that end, I have created a new course, mandatory to all fifth years and above. Wandless Magical Defense will be taught by Professor Neji Hyuga. In addition to teaching, Professor Hyuga had brought a number of his comrades to provide additional security. They are ninja from the Land of Fire, in Japan, although they call themselves shinobi, I believe?" Turning around to stare at an apparently blank expanse of wall, Dumbledore addressed it. "If you would be so kind to introduce yourself and your friends?" The students occupying the Great Hall again erupted in whispers, wondering if Dumbledore had lost it. After a moment, the wall shimmered and five cloaked figures appeared.

They walked in perfect lockstep to the front of the table where Dumbledore stood. After a moment of endless tension, they whipped off their cloaks. Harry gasped with the res of the Great Hall , although his was one of surprise rather than fear. Harry pointed to the figure farthest to the right of the group, recognizing the girl from the train. "Wonder whats going on with her," he muttered. It took him a moment later to notice the other four people of the group. Other than Hinata they wore masks that were distinctly reminiscent of Death Eater masks, and what appeared to be suits of steel armor. Each of the masked figures had an animal painted on their mask, giving them a rather savage aspect. Seeing the students reaction to the four shinobi's visages, Dumbledore ignored it, instead announcing, "They are ninja from the Land of Fire, in Japan, although they call themselves shinobi, I believe?" Looking to the masked figures he waited until one of them nodded before continuing. "Would you please introduce yourself and your colleagues?" Looking to each side, the tiger masked man nodded and reached around the back of his head and untie4d something. Placing one hand over his mask, he lowered his hand, revealing his face. "I am Neji Hyuga. These are my associates, Sakura Haruno-san, Sasuke Uchiha-kun, Naruto Uzumaki-kun, and Hinata Hyuga-sama," gesturing to the wolf, snake, and fox masked people, then to the unmasked Hinata last.

"I wonder if Hinata is related to that Neji guy who seems to be in charge there," Ron whispered.

"I would imagine so, Ron. I would thing that it would be a far stretch of coincidence for two unrelated people with he same last name to be together, " Hermione replied.

As their names were called, each of them removed their masks. Once the students has seen how young they were, most started shouting, although the sheer volume made it impossible for any one person to be heard. A commotion started down at the silver and green decorated table. Malfoy leaped up and was screaming so that everyone could hear, "You can't be serious. These kids are no older than any of us. How can one of them be a teacher here, or are supposed to guard us, especially since two of them are girls?"

A greasy haired, sallow skinned professor leaped up from the staff table and roared, "Malfoy, sit down right now." Sullenly the blonde student regained his chair. Dumbledore turned to face the newcomer and said, "I think a demonstration of your abilities is in order, don't you agree, Professor Hyuga?"

Neji nodded and gestured toward the blonde and ebony-haired men. Without a word, the rest of the shinobi, and teachers vacated the immediate area. It was only then did the students realize that both of them carried swords. Gracefully unsheathing, the two men took up fighting stances. Without any warning, they leaped together in the blink of an eye. Their swords collided so quickly that the rig of blade on blade was nearly a constant sound. Naruto blocked a thrust from Sasuke's blade aimed at his eye, and parried it to one side. While the two swords were still swinging wide, Naruto flashed a roundhouse kick at Sasuke's midsection. The kick landed, but a puff of smoke appeared, and where Sasuke had been a moment before, one of the staffs chairs was there now. A moment later Sasuke flashed into sight again, but behind Naruto. Sasuke whipped his sword in an inelegant overhead chop, though would cleave Naruto's head in two if it connected. The students let out a horrified gasp as they were sure they were about to witness the blond foreigners untimely demise. Instead, Naruto managed to swing his sword over his head, gripping it with one hand on the blade. Naruto grunted with effort at the two sword once again smashed into one another. A trickle of blood ran over the back of Naruto's hand as his own sword cut him. Sasuke leaped back into the air and his hand flashed together near his mouth, crying, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Suddenly Sasuke exhaled and a giant fireball leaped from his lips. Naruto whirled around to face the oncoming fireball, and whipped his sword in a two-handed vertical slice. But this time a semitransparent, semisolid condensed blast of wind erupted from the edge of his blade. The wind cut the giant fireball in two, dissipating both.

Dumbledore strode forward from behind the staff table, clapping his hands as Sasuke finally alighted on the ground. "Well done, well done," Dumbledore exclaimed. "That was a magnificent display you put on there." Turning to the Slytherin table Dumbledore smiled and asked Malfoy, "Does that answer you question?" the stupefied audience remained absolutely silent. Facing the room at general, Dumbledore continued his speech. "I don't think I have to say this, but please obey our new residents as if they were all professors. Their job here is to make sure that you all have the most secure learning environment possible. It goes without saying that you should remain in your beds at night. Professor Neji's team is entrusted with our wellbeing, so please obey any requests that they make of you. They might take it badly if anyone would be found out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. But now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip."

* * *

With a deafening roar of noise, the students pushed back their chairs and made way to the exit and aforementioned beds. As the students slowly emptied the Great Hall, Dumbledore walked up to Squad 012. "I would like introduce you to the members of staff here." As Dumbledore called out each teachers name, he or she stood. "My office is behind the gargoyle on the seventh floor. Speak the password 'acid pops' to enter. Also refer any misbehaving student to his or her Head of House if you would. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Professor. I'm going to assign one member of my team to each House for general security. I will need to know all the passwords to the House common rooms any have unrestricted access for me and my team to any forbidden or otherwise restricted areas. I also would like a copy of Harry Potter's schedule and any friends of his."

"All perfectly reasonable requests. In fact I have anticipated your request for House common rooms and pass words, so I recorded each of them for you on this piece of parchment." Dumbledore handed Neji a blank sheet. "Channel a little of your chakra into the paper and the words will reveal themselves to you. After all, it it probably a bad idea to have information like that free for anyone to read. Now if you wish to send your men to bed, I will have each of the Head of House escort your man or woman to the appropriate House common room and be shown their rooms."

"Not immediately Professor. I am going to make a preliminary sweep of the castle before we rest. If you would be so kind as to have your Heads of House standing by their common room door, I will send them by when we are done. It should take no more than and hour or so I think," heading off what he could see as Professor Snape's objection." Smiling politely, he bowed to the assembled teachers and said, " Now if you will excuse us, the sooner we finish our sweep, the sooner we can all get to bed." Quickly tying their masks back in place, they vanished in less time it took to blink an eye.

After the shinobi had left, Snape turned to face the Headmaster. "I have already made my objections known, Headmaster. However I would like to object again to a bunch of teenage foreigners having a free run of our home."

"Not to worry Severus. I have contingencies set up in the unlikely event for something going amiss."

The shinobi stopped in the entrance hall right outside the Great Hall. "_Naruto-kun, use your Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique). _You will take the top five floors, the rest of us will search the bottom two and the dungeons. Ready everyone?"_ Waiting a moment, Squad 012 split up, leaving Naruto in the main entrance. Waiting a moment, he rapidly made the hand signs for the technique. A moment later the entire entrance hall was filled with several hundred Naruto's. The Naruto's quickly split up into smaller and smaller groups, releasing when they had explored the section they were supposed too. When all of Naruto's shadow clone had released, he made his way back to the entrance hall. He was the first one there, but wasn't held up long. The rest of the team finished their search and found Naruto waiting a few minutes after he finished.

"_We done Neji? I'm tired. Where are we sleeping?_" Naruto stuffed a fist in his mouth as he spoke, mostly making it quite unintelligible.

"_Each of you is going to be sleeping with one of the four Houses to guard everyone at night. These are going to be your permanent sleeping assignments for the year, so play nice and don't scare anyone too much if you don't have to. Meet me down at the Great Hall tomorrow morning at dawn to go over assignments for the day. Okay everyone? Good. Now lets get to bed." _Neji unfolded the parchment that Dumbledore had handed him earlier. Studying the map Neji took off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room which was closest. When Hinata gained entrance, the group then went to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, leaving Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto at the entrance to each respectively. Once he was alone, Neji headed to where his classroom was, and a large soft bed.

* * *

A/N: so how did you like it? I promise hugs to anyone who reviews :)

Edit: minor grammer corrections


	3. New Classes and New Friends

**A/N: **So sorry this took so long. I kinda got bitch-slapped by my anti-muse with a bout of severe writers block. It's only been a week but its felt more like two. I hope that the first scene didnt come out too badly. And the title sucks. Anyways, Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanza/any-other-winter-holiday-i-may-have-missed

Grumpywriter: this first scene is for you

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Classes and New Friends**

**Professor Hyuga's classroom **

"I wonder what Professor Hyuga will be like. I mean, we didn't even have a textbook. How good can he be if we don't even have a textbook to follow along in?" Hermione muttered. Harry and Ron merely rolled their eyes. The bell rung just as Draco Malfoy strolled in with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.

Ron flicked his gaze in their direction commenting, "Look, he hasn't even brought his bag." Draco looked around for a moment, and spied three seats at one of the tables near the back for him and his cronies. The volume of the room gradually increased as the minutes rolled by, with no teacher in sight. Malfoy became increasingly loud in his complaints about how he was wasting his time by being in the farce of a class. It was just then that the door to the Professor's office slammed with such force that it had all the students ears ringing, followed by the man himself. But instead of walking on the floor he stepped over the top threshold of the door wayon the ceiling. Instantly all conversation in the room ceased. Well most of it at least. Malfoy tried ignore the new teach as if he wasn't doing anything unusual, but he kept an eye on the Japanese man. The shinobi did a neat little flip and landed on his feet on the desk. He wasn't wearing the strange mask that he had been wearing in the Great Hall, but he still had his armor on. Holding his hands behind his back, he surveyed the students arrayed in front of him, absolutely no expression on his face. He had very long hair, hanging loose to his waist, then tied up. His eyes looked funny too. The iris were a very light lavender color, so that it almost seemed that he didn't have any pupils at all. When he spoke it was in a quiet, calm, confident voice that sounded like it was used to being in authority.

"Hello. My name as you already know is Neji Hyuga. I will be teaching you in the basics of the ninja arts. This will not be like any other class you have had. You will need neither your wand or any books." At that last statement most of the class let out whoops. "That doesn't mean that you will not have homework though," Which cut back on most of the merrymaking. As he turned to the backboard and took up a piece of chalk, a spitball whizzed through the air at his head. Neji whirled and caught the offending projectile in one hand, face weird. The veins around his eyes and temples were bulging, and his pupils seemed to have appeared. Neji flickered and was gone. He appeared an instant later crouched on the table Malfoy sat at. "You are Draco Malfoy I take it." He waited for the blond teen to nod. "Unlike your other teachers who might claim that they have eyes in the back of their head, I really do. I will give you one warning, and then you have detention with me. And trust me, " he said grinning unpleasantly, "you wont like detention with me." Neji took one of Draco's hand and took it in his titanium grip. He squeezed slightly, and Draco yelped in pain, releasing the fist he had been making. Neji took the hand that was holding the spitball and scraped it into Malfoy's hand. "I believe this is yours." Smiling again, the flickered back to his desk. "You will be learning how to manipulate your chakra in this class in order to learn to fight without wands. Make no mistake, I am not your art teacher, nor am I your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Most of what you will learn in this class was developed to kill. If you mess up here, you can be hurt, or even die. I am responsible for your safety while you are in this room. Therefore, I expect you to listen attentively and obey any directions I give you. Does anyone have a problem with anything I've said so far?"

Malfoy stood up. "Actually yes I do."

"And what is it that you have a problem with?"

"I have a problem with the fact that you claim to be a ninja. I have a problem with your claim that you have been trained to kill, and that you are going to teach us wandless magic. And also, that you can teach us just about anything at all. You are only only sixteen and you expect us to believe any of this."

"Very well then. Come attack me. Give me your best shot." With a grin a mile wide, Malfoy reached in the sleeve of his robe and withdrew his wand. Leveling it at Professor Hyuga, he cast a blasting charm at him. But instead of Neji crashing into the blackboard, Neji erupted in a cloud of smoke and Malfoy's chair fell from the cloud of smoke. Malfoy whirled, completely baffled as to what had happened. Finally spotting the teacher at the back of the room waving to him, Malfoy snarled, and cast a severing charm next. As Malfoy was still crying his spell out, Neji shouted "_Hakkeshō Kaiten _(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)," and began spinning in place. As he quickly began rotating, a blue dome formed from his palms. A moment later Malfoy's severing charm collided with the blue dome, but instead of passing through and striking Neji, it deflected back at Malfoy. The severing charm came so close to Malfoy that it parted the cloth of his robe and the shirt underneath it. At that point, even Crabbe and Goyle's jaws dropped. Professor Hyuga calmly strode up to Malfoy and asked, "Did I pass your test Mr Malfoy?" Walking past the boy and back to his desk, Neji folded his hands behind his back and tuned to face the fest of the students. "If you you so choose, I will teach you how to do all of what I just showed you, and much, much more. Picking up the chair in front of his desk, he casually tossed in a high underhanded arc. "I believe that this is yours Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy flinched as the chair came hurtling down towards him, landing hard on all four legs.

Now does anyone know what chakra is?" Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger, what is it?"

"Well sir, chakra is life force mixed with force of will."

"Very good Miss Granger. Your magic is your will channeled through your wand without being mixed with your stamina. That is why  
your spells have no solid form, appear mostly as momentary flashes of colored light and translucent objects. Even your Patronus Charm doesn't have a corporeal form. When you mix your will with your life force, you get this." With that he ran through a series of hand signs, and in a puff of smoke a second Neji Hyuga appeared to his left. "Can anyone here tell which one is the real me?" Both Neji's spoke simultaneously, giving the words and odd stereo quality. When no one volunteered he continued. "And I can do this." The left Neji changed in another puff of smoke to Draco, Crabbe, Harry and Ron in quick succession."Now what I want you to do meditate for the remainder of the class. Focus on trying to sense the flow of energy throughout your body. Sit on top of your desks and cross your legs."

Following his own instructions, he cleared his desk and arranged himself legs crossed, hands on knees. "Close your eyes and imagine an object. It doesn't matter what the object is. It can be a person, a place or thing. The important thing is that it is something significant to you. Concentrate on nothing but that object. Fele your heartbeat, feel the power of your blood flowing though your body. Feel the energy flow from your head to your chest, to your arms and legs and fingers and toes. Let nothing distract you. There is nothing but the object and your body." Professor Hyuga had started out at a normal talking volume, but had gradually grown softer until he finished at a murmur. He sat there silently on his desk with twenty-four wizards and witches saying nothing for the next forty minutes.

* * *

The bell rang and Harry, Ron and Hermione all slid off their desks and picked up their bags. "For your homework, you will meditate for an hour tonight," Professor Hyuga said to the classroom from where he was sitting on his desk. When they had left the classroom both Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Blimey mate, that Hyuga is one odd man." Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, but did you see how Malfoy's severing charm bounced off that spinny thing that Hyuga did?"

Hermione sniffed. "That was extremely dangerous and unprofessional, challenging Malfoy like that. That severing charm could have taken his arm off."

"Yeah, but that was the most badass thing I've ever seen. I mean he was walking on the freaking ceiling for crying out loud. And he did that weird thing with the smoke and Malfoy's chair. He has to be stupidly strong to chuck him his chair like that." Ron's grin nearly took in his ears.

A moment later Hermione relented and smiled herself. "It was rather satisfying to see Malfoy humiliated like that wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. But I mean that guy is seriously scary as hell. Did you see his face when he caught Malfoy's spitball? Really freaky in my opinion. I seriously thought he was going to murder Malfoy for a moment there."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think he would have. He was just trying to scare him I think. It worked perfectly though. I wonder if he'll turn up to dinner tonight."

"I dunno. He might. Do you thing that Professor Hyuga seriously believes in all that meditation stuff? I thought about my Cleansweep Eleven. What did you two think of?" When both blushed and remained silent for a moment, Ron grinned. "Ok, now you guys have to tell me. It would have to be pretty funny to make both of you blush." Harry looked at his shoes and mumbled something unintelligible. "C'mon man speak up. Say it so we can hear."

"I was thinking of Ginny." Ron burst out laughing. Looking at Hermione he gave her a questioning glance. She blushed even brighter, staring resolutely forward.

"My object was Hogwarts, A History. It was the first book of magic I read." At this even Harry snickered a little. They turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione gave the password and all three passed through the portal as the Fat Lady swung forward. Hermione heard a scraping sound, as if a stone was being slid along metal. She looked to where the sound was emanating from and screamed. Harry and Ron both looked to the fireplace too and saw one of the masked men from the previous night running a rock across the edge of his bare sword. Harry, not needing any more incentive, whipped out his wand and cried "Stupefy!" The red bolt of light blazed from the tip of his wand and caught the offending person square in the chest just as he looked up at the trio and barely registered the flash of crimson before he crashed backwards over the chair.

Harry ran over to the man to find him laying spread eagled motionless. He shook his head and flipped back up onto his feet. He shook his masked face and said "Whoa, what was that. It felt like Tsunada-obaa-chan when she's pissed. He gestured to Harry's raised wand and commented, "you don't need that man, I'm here to protect you." At Harry's confused look the blond swept his mask off over the back of his head. "Dude, you didn't think the only reason that Dumbledore had us come here was to just protect the school." He stuck out his hand and continued. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm to be your personal protection for the duration of our stay here." When no one took his hand, he looked uncertainly down at it. "Isn't this the way you greet people here?" Hermione brushed past the two gaping men and took his hand.

"Yes it is, um, Naruto? You give you surname first where you come from, right?" He nodded "Don't mind these two numbskull's here. As you probably already know, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." She turned to right the overturned chair and set it back on all four legs. "Sorry about screaming just now. You just startled me, sharpening your sword like that."

"Its ok I guess. Even I think my mask is pretty scary sometimes. He bent over and retrieved his sword from where it had stuck into the floor when he went over the back of the chair. He smoothly slid it into his scabbard in fluid motion and sat in his chair. The Golden Trio claimed seats opposite the klutzy shinobi. Ron broke the awkward silence "That was a really cool fight you and that snake masked guy had last night. How did you do that thing with your sword that chopped the fireball in half?"

"Well my sword is made of a special metal that allows me to channel chakra through it. Jiraiya-sensei helped me make my sword."

"What is with those little words you add to the end of peoples names Naruto?" Ron asked.

"They are honorifics. They tell how you are related to another person. Sensei means teacher and san means mister or misses. There are all kinds of honorifics for every kind of person. What are you guys doing here in the middle of the day anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We have a free period right before dinner to do homework and studying" Harry finally piped in.

"Why don't we just do Professor Hyuga's homework now? We really don't have anything to do so now is as good a time as any to do it. Ron and I have to take care of the first years after dinner anyways, so we might not have time after dinner."

Naruto winced. "Neji-kun give you your first day? That sounds just like him. What do you have to do?"

"Meditation. Is that guys serious when he said all that stuff about feeling the power in your body? It sounds like a load of rubbish to me." Ron muttered

"Man I always hated meditation in the Academy. And yeah, it does help. I didn't believe it my self at all at first. But your friend Hermione sounds smart. You probably should do it. Neji will know if you didn't. You probably wouldn't like detention with him."

With a rather intriguing motion, Hermione slid off the chair and seated herself on the carpet. With long suffering sighs, Ron and Harry followed suit. As their breathing evened, Naruto slid his sword out of the scabbard and began running his oilstone over the blade again.

* * *

****

Slytherin common room

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room when a patch of stone wall behind him melted into the floor, allowing a snarling young man access. The young man stalked towards the stranger in his domain. Malfoy approached the stranger and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around roughly to face him. Hesitating a moment as he took in the newcomers armor, he surmised thats this was one of the "shinobi" that the old geezer Dumbledore had allowed to gyp him. Making sure that Crabbe and Goyle were close behind he managed a suitable low threatening growl, he demanded the armored fellow identify himself. He was very pale-skinned, just like Malfoy, but had raven hair instead of his platinum-blond. The intruder merely smiled and took one of his hands from behind his back. He was holding a snake-painted porcelain mask. "Sasuke Uchiha, at your service. I will be assigned to guard Slytherin House during the duration of my stay here." Noticing that Malfoy's face had turned a slightly sickly green, he inquired, "Is there something wrong, Malfoy, is it?" Malfoy nodded, muttered something unintelligible and beat a quick retreat to his dorm room. Sasuke shrugged and thought to himself, "I guess I scared him off." Turning back to his scrutiny of the common room he soon lost himself in his own thoughts.

* * *

****

Dinner, The Great Hall

Naruto walked into the Great Hall with the Golden Trio, sans sword. The four of them quickly found seats at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Neville. Taking one look at the armored stranger accompanying their friends, they both surreptitiously reached for their wands. Harry saw and shook his head. Gesturing to Naruto, Harry said "Ginny, Neville, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is here because I asked him to, so put away your wands." Neville blushed slightly, while Ginny put hers away, unapologetic. "Naruto, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

Naruto gave a blinding smile and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. This is probably the biggest room Ive ever seen in my life. Even the Hokages complex is smaller than this I think." Both Neville and Ginny shook his hand in turn, Neville slightly wary of such a exuberant person dressed as he was. Naruto sat down on the far left side of th group and stared at the empty platters a bit wistfully. When his stomach growled, Harry grinned.

"Don't worry, the food will be here in a moment."

"Yeah, but I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. Neji had me checking out the grounds at lunch." Tuning to the other Gryffindor's he asked, "Was that really a squid in the lake I saw earlier?"

Hermione nodded. "It's the only recorded live specimen of a giant squid in the world. It often comes up to sun itself in the afternoon."

As she finished speaking, the food appeared on the awaiting platters. Scrutinizing the length of the table Naruto frowned. Ginny asked what was wrong. Naruto looked to her sand responded, "I don't see any ramen."

"Whats ramen?" Ron mumbled, mouth already full with steak.

"It just my favorite food. I live off the stuff. You boil noodles and then add meat and vegetable."

"Well, we don't have any of that, but try the steak and kidney pie. Its absolutely delicious." Ron passed down a pie tin.

Naruto looked dubiously at the strange pie, bit took a small slice anyways. When he bit into his features relaxed into near bliss. "No kidding, this is good." And the rest of dinner passed much of the same way, with only a relatively small interruption towards the end of the meal. When a lone owl flew in through one of the windows near the ceiling, most people paused and followed the owls flight.

Naruto grinned and looked towards his newfound friends. "Watch what's about to happen to Malfoy." Hermione frowned, concerned about what the shinobi was planning. Surely, it couldn't be anything too dangerous. Nonetheless, she followed the owl no less curiously than anyone else. Malfoy untied the letter from the letter from the owls leg and frowned. He fumbled with the letter, finally reaching for his wand. Naruto's grin widened. Flicking his wand at the offending piece of parchment, he was suddenly fell backwards in a puff of smoke. When it had cleared, Malfoy and those unlucky enough to be immediately sitting adjacent to him were covered in white cream. As one the Great Hall erupted into a most violently deafening roar of laughter. Hermione sat stock straight, fighting a smile, and losing badly. Ron fell off the bench holding his sides. Harry removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes.

"Bloody hell, man what did you do?"

Naruto's smile threatened to take in his ears. "Oh I sealed a super-sized cream pie and a double fistful of explosive notes and set it to explode when he tried to magick it open." Turning around it was only then that he saw a disturbingly angry looking Sakura stalking over to him. "Oh shit. Um guys, I think I am going to excuse myself if you don't mind."

"Too late Naruto." Naruto turned and his grin melted into a rather sickly remnant.

"H-hi Sakura-chan. Um, it wasn't me?"

"Nice try. Just one question. Why?"

"Um, why not? He's a prick and deserved it." Rolling her eyes, Sakura grimaced and punched him hard on the top of his head. Naruto melted off the bench as Sakura turned to return to her own table. Looking from Sakura's retreating back to the nearly comatose Naruto on the floor, Ron turned to Hermione and said, face completely straight, "That girl is even scarier than you Hermione."

Naruto stirred from where he was on the floor. Harry leaned over and helped him back up to his seat. "Are you okay Naruto? Should you go to Madame Pompfrey?" eying the rising lump on his friends head rather dubiously.

Naruto, still rather silly, merely replied "I have a body and its name is pain." After another moment though he shook his head to clear it. "Nah, I'll be alright. I've been hit by Sakura harder than that before." Staring at him rather uncertainly, the rest of the Gryffindors nonetheless returned to their meal. About ten minutes later, as the group was leaving the Great Hall, Hinata caught Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata-chan, I'm okay. Did you see the reaction on Malfoy's face?"

"The blond Slytherin? Yes I saw. Neji will probably want to have a word with you later thought Naruto-kun." She paused for a moment then continued. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Naruto-kun?"

Leaping around he blushed. "Ah, sorry guys. this is Hinata Hyuga, my girlfriend." Gesturing at each of the other students in turn he gave each of their names. "Yeah we already know her. She was on the train to Hogwarts, " Harry nodded.

"Hinata, are you related to Professor Hyuga at all?"

"Yes I am. He is Head of the branch house, as I'm heiress to the main branch of the Hyuga clan. We're cousins."

Ron looked blankly at her. "Did anyone understand anything but that last part?"

Hermione sighed. "I'll explain it later Ron. Now why don't we go to the common room and finish our homework." Hinata looked around and saw nobody in the entrance hall. Gazing slyly at Naruto she whispered, "Now that we are alone Naruto-kun..." Naruto smiled back and met her halfway in a kiss.

* * *

**  
A/N:** so how was it. I worked the past couple days nearly nonstop to get this done before Christmas. The more reviews I get, the more chapters you get, so its a win/win situation. /wink


	4. Friendships and Conflicts

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Life and then disinterest sorta got in the way for a while, so sorry. Yes I know, this isn't how magic really works, but I'm allowed to take liberties with my story. This chapter has a bit less action in it, but Chapter 5 should make up for it I think. And I know that Harry and gang are going pretty fast in learning the ninja stuff, but it keeps the story moving. Finally, I am in need of a beta reader. my other beta has stopped reading, or at least beta'ing NaruxHP fics, so if you have a good grasp of both stories, email me and let me know if you are interested. Thanks.

.'Sabaku No Annie'.: Sorry, this is going to be straight pairings only

A.Pyro: Sasuke is just kinda creepy in my opinion

**Chapter 4: Friendships and Conflicts**

**Professor Hyuga's classroom**

When Professor Hyuga entered the classroom this time it was on the floor. He had waited a few minutes to see how the students reacted to the new classroom setting. The desks had been removed to the walls, leaving the center of the room mostly clear. Large beanbags had been placed where the desks had been last time, arranged in four rows of six. After the students had arranged themselves to their satisfaction, the Golden Trio in the middle of the front row and Malfoy and his lackeys occupying the rearmost beanbags, Neji entered the room. The traditional teachers desk had also been removed, a shorter legged version replacing it. Professor Hyuga folded his legs underneath himself and addressed his class, hands on knees. "From now until the foreseeable future, my teammate Sakura Haruno will be joining us in class. She is trained as a medic-nin, to heal any injuries sustained in this class." A number of the Slytherin boys, Malfoy included, were eying Sakura in a very considering manner. "And Mister Malfoy, don't try to mess with her. She is far stronger and less lenient than I am. Want to show them what I mean Sakura?" Grinning villainously, she nodded. "Miss Granger, please summon the largest boulder you can for us."

"A boulder, Professor Hyuga?"

"Right over there if you would," gesturing to a clear expanse of floor. Getting up, Hermione got her wand out and cast a summoning charm on the floor. A boulder slowly rose up, reaching to the ceiling and about ten paces thick. Hermione sat back down and Sakura took the floor. Sakura frowned at the boulder for a moment.

Malfoy took the opportunity to call out to her," Hey are you going to frown a hole in that boulder for us?" Smirking, Malfoy sat back. Surprisingly, neither of the Japanese ninja said a word. Instead, Sakura cocked her mailed fist back and let loose with a bloodcurdling scream of rage. The stone where her fist impacted cracked slightly, giving the impression that she had screwed up. Half a second later, the boulder simply disintegrated into tiny shards of flying stone in every direction. When the students faces emerged from hastily thrown up sleeves, shock painted one and all. Sakura merely blew a bit of dust from her armored fist.

Without losing a beat, Professor Hyuga continued. "Today in class we will work on hand seals and basic chakra manipulation. There are twelve hand seals you will use for every jutsu you will ever perform. They are bird, boar, dog, dragon, rabbit, horse, ox, monkey, ram, rat, snake, and tiger." He spoke and formed the hand seals very slowly so that the students arrayed before him had time to observe the hand seal completely. A Neji shadow clone stood behind him and copied the seals on the blackboard. "Each hand seal sets certain mental pathways for the chakra to be molded into. For a jutsu to be performed correctly, each hand seal must be formed flawlessly. Every time you perform a jutsu, you use a certain amount of physical energy. If the hand seals are formed incorrectly, you could end up using more chakra than is needed and exhaust yourself quickly in the middle of a battle. Or you could not use enough chakra at all and nothing will happen, but the chakra is still wasted. Third you could force the chakra to form incorrectly and damage yourself with an unintended side effect. All three are just about equally as bad effects to happen to you. Now we will slowly go through each of the twelve hand seals together. Because you cannot consciously manipulate your chakra yet, nothing bad will happen if you foul up a hand seal." The shadow clone pointed to the first seal, bird. As the Englishmen ran through the seals, Professor Hyuga walked down the aisles between the students correcting the occasional error. After about half an hour of this Professor Hyuga stopped them and told them to meditate the remainder of the period. At the end of the period Professor Hyuga spoke. "From now until further notice you are to spend an hour meditating and an hour forming hand seals. When meditating I want you to try to focus your chakra in your hands.

* * *

**Hufflepuff common room**

Hinata was in the Hufflepuff common room after dinner, watching her charges. Most of the Hufflepuffs were gathered around either the fire or one of the tables scattered randomly. She had ensconced herself in the corner between a wall and the tunnel to the girls dormitory. Hinata had tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, and kept to herself for the most part. This was equal parts shyness and the Hufflepuffs nervousness of having an acquaintance of the two men who had battled it out in the Great Hall the other day. Noticing that everyone gave the Japanese woman a wide berth, Hannah Abbott excused herself from the table she was sitting at and worked her way across the room to her. Hannah stood in front of the shy kunoichi and offered her hand. "My name is Hannah Abbott. Whats yours?" Noticing Hinata eying her hand uncertainly, she leaned forward and put Hinata's hand in hers. "This is how we greet people here."

"Hinata Hyuga. Pleased to meet you Hannah."

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"Well everyone seems to be afraid of me. Its kind of weird."

"Well noone here can do anything like your two teammates did the other day, and its kind of scary."

"Back home in Konohagakure, I'm about the last person anyone would be afraid of. Its kind of a weird feeling.

"Well you can come and sit over with me and Ernie Macmillian." Before Hinata could object, Hannah had seized her hand and dragged her over to her table. Hannah sat her down across from Ernie and introduced her. Ernie peered at her eyes.

After Hannah had introduced Hinata to Ernie, Ernie squinted into Hinata's eyes asking "Whats wrong with your eyes Hinata?"

"What do you mean, wrong with my eyes?"

"Well, you don't have any pupils."

"Oh thats the _kekkei genkai_ of my clan, the Byakugan." Hannah and Ernie stared at her blankly.

"Kekkei genkai? Is that Japanese?" Ernie continued.

"Yes. It is translated approximately to bloodline limit. Certain families where I come from have genetic traits that give them certain special abilities. My family's _kekkei genkai_ is called the Byakugan, White Eyes I think is how it translates. It enables me to see virtually 360 degrees."

"Cool. So are you related to the new teacher that came with you. Ummm... I can't remember his name..." Hannah tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Neji Hyuga. Hes a cousin. He is a genius when it come to anything about shinobi. His Byakugan is much more advanced than mine is."

By this time, they had gained the attention of the entire room. Everyones eyes were riveted to the foreign woman who claimed to have 360 degree vision.

"Show us" someone cried from towards the fire.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really supposed to show it to just anyone."

"Don't worry. Noone will tell" Hanna replied.

"Alright, I guess." Hinata stood up and clasped her hands tightly together in front of her and concentrated. The veins around her eyes and temple bulged dramatically. Finally her irises emerged.

Ernie gasped. "Dude, thats cool looking. I saw Professor Hyuga do that too in class the other day. When Hinata looked around, people instinctively retreated from her fierce gaze. Abruptly a wadded piece of parchment came whizzing toward Hinata, from the direction of the fire. Hinata caught it easily. Looking back she chucked it back at the boy who had thrown it. His friends laughed at his surprised expression. Clapping her hands together again, she released the Byakugan. When Hinata did nothing else extraordinary except talk to Ernie and Hannah, the volume level of the room slowly rose as people returned to their conversations and homework.

* * *

**Ravenclaw common room**

Sakura was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs near the fire when the first Ravenclaw entered the common room. Most having heard of Sakura's demonstration of her strength earlier in the day in Professor Hyuga's classroom by destroying a boulder, gave her quite a wide berth. Luna, as usual being the exception, approached her completely at ease. Luna took the chair immediately adjacent to the one Sakura occupied. Peering at the pink-haired woman, Luna introduced herself. "You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Thats right."

"What is it you are reading there Sakura?"

Sakura tilted the book so that Luna could see the cover. After a moment when Luna didn't say anything, she realized that she probably couldn't read Japanese. "It's called A Manuscript on Chakra Induced Wounds of the Internal Organs."

"Sounds...interesting."

"It is. I'm training to be a medic-nin, and my mistress, the Hokage-sama, assigned me some material to read on my mission."

"So, thats like a Healer? That is quite an impressive achievement at your age."

"Well, not really. In Konoha, my home, most of the kids who train to become ninja graduate from school when you guys are just starting. I've been training from the age of six to be a ninja, so, by the time we are thirteen or fourteen, we are considered adults."

"Thats cool. Say, why weren't you at dinner today?"

"I was discussing medical protocols with your head healer, Madame Pompfrey."

"Oh. Too bad. There was some really good steak-and-kidney pie and treacle tart tonight."

Sakura put her book down, arching a pink eyebrow. "Treacle...tart?"

"Its like a pie filled with golden syrup and lemons. The house elves make it really well."

"House elves? Are they anything like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Sakura inquired, having heard of "Loony" Luna's belief on anything that could possibly stretch the imagination.

"Oh no. The house elves are wizarding servants. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are like boars, but with curly horns. And they live in Sweden."

"Interesting," Sakura replied, clearly not convinced.

"I know. My father is the Editor-in-Chief of The Quibbler," Luna commented, waving the latest copy in Sakura's face. Sakura leaned back in order to avoid a premature death by swatting.

* * *

**Slytherin common room**

Sasuke was leaning against the blank expanse of wall immediately adjacent to the portal admitting entrance to the common room. Malfoy and his cronies stepped through the hole in the formerly solid wall. Staying silent Sasuke studied Crabbe and Goyle's muscular backs as they went into their dorm room after being dismissed by an disinterested flick of Malfoy's wrist. Malfoy crashed down into the chair nearest the fire. When it was apparent that Malfoy wasn't going to do anything but stare into the flames dancing in the hearth, Sasuke glided up behind him. "I apologize of Naruto's lack of discipline yesterday. It was unprofessional and immature."

Malfoy leaped straight up almost two feet out of his chair at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Malfoy whirled around to face the person who would dare intrude upon his solitude, and the expression of anger spread across his aristocratic features faded to a sickly remnant when he realized whom he was facing. After a moment Malfoy marshaled his courage and replaced the anger on his face. "Jesus Christ, man, you scared me out of ten years of my life."

Sasuke inclined his head slightly in Malfoy's direction. "Again apologies. It was not my intent to startle you so. I merely wished to try to get to know you a bit better. I think that you and I think a lot alike, and could become good friends. I think we got off onto the wrong foot and wished to try to start over with you." Without hesitating an instant, Sasuke extended his hand towards Malfoy. Malfoy hesitantly took the proffered hand and shook it. "I just have one request of you Malfoy. Do not disrespect any of my team in front of me, even Naruto, as irritating and immature as he is, he saved my life once and I owe him for that. "

Malfoy scowled, but offered his hand out to the Japanese man anyways. "Friends then. And call me Draco."

After accepting Draco's hand, Sasuke said, "Now let me show you how to scowl properly at least."

* * *

**Dumbledore's office**

"Albus, you know my objections to this so-called ninja teaching a class of students no older than himself. Naruto Uzumaki's prank of Draco proves Neji Hyuga's lack of discipline and control among his own team. "

"Severerus," Dumbledore interrupts, "I knew that Mister Uzumaki's antics would upset you so I asked Mister Hyuga to present himself and Misters Uzumaki and Uchiha to come and explain themselves." A knock on the door followed right on the heels of Professor Dumbledore's statement. "Come in," he called raising his voice slightly. The solid oak door swung forward to admit the three ninja and Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Neji Hyuga stood in front of the Headmaster's desk, Naruto and Sasuke on his right and left respectively.

Neji spoke up when everyone was settled. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I presume that this meeting has been called concerning Naruto's prank yesterday?"

"You would be correct in your assumption Mister Hyuga," Dumbledore intoned gravely.

"It was just a prank, sheesh," Naruto muttered, the comment drawing a coldly sharp glance from Neji, and a decidedly more heated one from Professor Snape.

"Nonetheless, your 'prank' raises serious questions of the competency of your team if you are so amused by a prank as childish as this one," Snape snarled.

"Severus," Dumbledore called in a calming tone.

"No Headmaster. I must insist that we send these _children _back to wherever they came from and send for a more experienced team," Snape stated turning to the elderly wizard.

"If I may, I would like to assure you that nothing like yesterdays incident will occur again-"

"You are most certainly correct in that assertion _Hyuga_, because you will not remain here long enough for such an incident to be repeated" Snape interrupted, investing the Hyuga prodigy's name with a good measure of scorn.

"Severus, I believe that would be my decision to make, whether or not they will be sent back" Dumbledore spoke up.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. My emotions got the better of me."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," which earned another glare from the sallow-faced Englishman, "I will personally make sure that this will not be repeated. Also I must say that my team, with the exception of my cousin Hinata, is completely comprised of Jonin level shinobi. Even among Jonin, Naruto, Sasuke and I are considered to be rank among the most powerful shinobi in our village. If you send us back and request a different team to be sent to you, it will almost certainly be less capable of carrying out your mission."

"Well, your team certainly was highly recommended Mister Hyuga," Professor McGonagall said, finally entering the conversation.

"I am inclined to agree with Minerva, Severus. For the time being at least, Mister Hyuga's team will stay. I am sure that there will be no repeats of last nights dinner episode." Dumbledore regarded Naruto with a clear-eyed gaze while directing his words to the room at general.

"I give my personal assurance that there will be no repetition sir. I will attend to it personally." Which did not bode well for Naruto of course.

"The Headmaster already said that nothing of the kind will occur again, there is no need to say it again," Snape sneered.

"One more thing Mister Hyuga. The student have a trip to the nearby village of Hogsmeade in Scotland scheduled in the near future. Please let myself and Professor McGonagall know of anything you may require to carry out your mission."

"Certainly Headmaster Dumbledore." With and to Dumbledore, all three of the ninja clasped their hands in front of them and vanished in three puffs of smoke. After Snape had departed, Albus turned to his deputy and remarked "well, I think that that went as well as can be expected Minerva." Nodding silently, Professor McGonagall agreed.

* * *

**Headmaster's Tower**

_"Naruto, you will take a thousand laps around the castle before retiring to your room, without drawing on the Kyuubi"_ Neji told the blond man.

Seeing Naruto's face harden Sasuke interjected quickly _"this is all your fault Naruto. If you hadn't pulled that prank on Malfoy, we wouldn't be in this position. This is an A-rank mission. If we were to be sent home by the client, the village would be obligated to return their money. Konohagakure needs every client we can get out hands on right now, especially one like Hogwarts. The war with Akatsuki has become quite expensive, especially since Asuma-sans death." _

Grumbling, but with disaster averted, Naruto hung his head and turned to the nearest window to start his thousand laps. Neji nodded his appreciation to Sasuke and the two parted ways, Sasuke to the Slytherin dorms, Neji to his bedroom in the staff dorms.

* * *

**Several hours later, Gryffindor common room**

When the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward to admit a bedraggled Naruto, the Golden Trio were the only ones in the common room. Harry got up and asked Naruto what was wrong.

"Bleh, Neji, the _teme,_ said I had to run a thousand laps around the castle after the meeting with Dumbledore and Snape." Shuddering Naruto continued, "he doesn't seem to like us much."

Hearing that Professor Hyuga had told him to run a thousand laps, Hermione let out a gasp. "Why would he tell you to do something like that. You didn't seriously do it?"

"Yeah, I did. Neji would know if I didn't do it all." Waving of the Englishman's concern, he said that he would be fine after a few hours rest. Tiredly, he hauled himself up the stairs and disappeared into the boys dorm. Exchanging worried glances, the three of them returned to their work.


	5. Visit to Hogsmeade Village

**A/N: **Well here is chaper five. And yeah the title is crap. I really cant think of anything else to say except i still need a beta reader.

These two ninjutsu are property of Tellemicus Sundance, used with permission

**Fuuton:** Kaze Kiwa--_Air Release: Wind Edge_/ A concentration of spinning chakra and wind around the person's arm. The speed of the spinning chakra winds added to the amount of chakra used gives it its blade-like capabilities. The Kaze Kiwa depends heavily on an excessive amount of chakra to keep active and 'sharp' else the jutsu is severely weakened. However,this jutsu has yet to be defeated. (C-Class Ninjutsu)

**Oboro**--_Hazy_/A cloud of chakra that surrounds the user and blurs his image to everyone who looks at him, even if they're directly in front of him. This jutsu can be used for multiple things; escape, espionage, fighting, and (Naruto's original purpose) pranking. It is reliant on the user's ability to expel large amounts of chakra from nearly all their tenketsu points for an indefinite period. This jutsu is more suitable to shinobi around the jounin level, who have developed large chakra reserves. This jutsu is yet to be defeated. (B-Class Ninjutsu)

**Chapter 5: Visit to Hogsmeade Village**

**Monday, Ceiling of the Great Hall**

Neji had gathered Japanese ANBU operatives during breakfast three days after the meeting in Dumbledore's office. The students periodically looked up at the enchanted ceiling to the Great Hall to study the foreigners crouched there. Naruto was grinning, although those below were too far away to tell. _"Just admit it Neji, you like to show off in front of these guys."_

Neji let out a rare grin. _"Well, I have to entertain myself somehow."_ The grin fading, Neji's face returned to its usual dour expression. _"First off, all the students third year and above will be visiting Hogsmeade Village in the nearby province of Scotland ten days from today. It is the only village in the entirety of Great Britain that is comprised solely of magical folk, human and otherwise. Naturally we will be accompanying the students there. Sasuke, take Sakura with you and scout the area out. I want to know the terrain around there."_ Neji's arm reached into his beige Hyuga clan robes and withdrew a folded piece of paper. _"This is a map to the village. With Sasuke and Sakura gone, we will have to tighten security somewhat to compensate for their absence. From now until they return, you two, "_ Neji looked directly at Hinata and Naruto, "_will keep an eye on the principle during his classes and patrol the castle grounds at night."_ Naruto groaned and Hinata elbowed him in the ribs, which almost caused him to lose the requisite concentration to stay squatted on the ceiling. This brought gasps from the captive audience below, fearing he was about to fall. Naruto glared at Hinata, but it withered quickly when she stared innocently back._ "Also, we are going to have to leave our radios here. With as much magic as will be in the air at Hogsmeade, they will short out quickly."_ It was only due to careful maintenance and scrupulously making sure to turn them off whenever in close proximity to active magic that they had lasted this long. Neji continued to monologue for another ten minutes, covering more routine details. When he had finished, the students were dispersing to their individual classes. The five shinobi managed to nab a quick breakfast as the platters of food began to disappear.

* * *

**Professor Hyuga's classroom**

In the two weeks of taking Wandless Magical Defense, the skills of the witches and wizards of Professor Hyuga's class had grown by leaps and bounds. Now they could all access their chakra at will and control it with minimal skill. His students could now apply wild chakra to their action, making their punches and jumps exponentially stronger. One of the boys had jumped too hard and hit the ceiling, breaking both of his legs not two days ago. Sakura had healed him in a matter of minutes, but the groups first injury had shown them the damage uncontrolled chakra could do. It was now down to refining their control and teaching the hand signs for their first jutsus. In accordance with the Hokage's wishes, they would be taught general knowledge jutsu, but none of the secret Konoha techniques.

Even so, that left a vast array of techniques to be learned. They were being taught passive techniques for the time being. Once he was confident that they had mastered the Academy- level jutsu, he would bring in Sasuke to show them the genjutsu and foreign techniques he had learned through his Sharingan. He would use Naruto to teach most of the ninjutsu, since he was a taijutsu specialist. Neji was in the process of teaching Bunshin no Jutsu, Clone Technique, to the Englishmen.

"The first technique that you will be learning is called Bunshin no Jutsu, Clone Technique." Rapidly making a series of seals, Neji made two clones. "While both of these clones look exactly the same, they are not. They are examples of two of the three types of bunshin. The clone to my right here is a standard bunshin. The one on my left however is a Kage Bunshin, or shadow clone. The third type is an elemental bunshin and is a cross between the standard and kage bunshin. The difference between the two is that the standard bunshin is a genjutsu, a mind technique, and as such cannot interact with the physical environment. The Kage Bunshin however is a ninjutsu, a ninja technique. So the Kage Bunshin has a corporeal form. Because of this it has been ranked as an S-rank technique. What makes it so dangerous is that it distributes all your chakra among the clones. Why would that be dangerous?"

Hermione raised her hand and Professor Hyuga pointed to her. "Because Professor, if you make too many kage bunshin, you could use up all your chakra and kill yourself."

"Very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. However, there are a number of advantages to using kage bunshin over a regular bunshin. Kage bunshin will impart any knowledge they learn to you when they dissipate. Also, you can use them to overwhelm the enemy. While a normal bunshin cannot do any of these things, they are better to use to merely distract your opponent, because they take less time to make, and use far less chakra. An elemental bunshin has a corporeal form, and will be made of water or earth and the like. Because of this there has to be a ready supply of whatever element the bunshin is composed of to make it. The elemental bunshin are secret techniques unique to the Five Great Shinobi Nations, each corresponding to whatever element that land is linked with.Unlike the kage bunshin though, is usually limited to five or so copies, so it is far less dangerous than a kage bunshin. However, an elemental bunshin will not impart any acquired knowledge it has gained, so you will have to actively communicate with it. Now repeat after me." Neji gave the four seals for the jutsu, tiger, boar, ox and dog while the kage bunshin behind him copied them on the board.

As usual, Hermione Granger was the first to successfully perform the technique, quite effortlessly compared to the rest of the class. Neji awarded Gryffindor ten points, and the class gave a round of applause, even Malfoy. Neji was circulating through the class with two other shadow clones, his limit, correcting and explaining again the theory behind the skill.

By the end of class, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had fainted, Seamus Finnigan looked close, the rest of the class merely exhausted. They had all managed to produce at least one clone this class, even Crabbe and Goyle, which surprised him. As they grew in confidence and skill this jutsu would become nearly second nature to them. For the time being however, it was just barely within their ability. Just before the end-of-class bell was to ring Professor Hyuga spoke up. "Alright, that is enough for today class. Meditate tonight and try to get plenty of sleep. It only gets more difficult from here." Right on cue, the bell rang.

* * *

"Bloody hell Harry. I mean I figured that this wouldn't be an easy class, but I never imagined that it would be this difficult."  
"Well, ninpo requires intense concentration Ron. Not to disparage your skill too much, but you aren't used to that kind of concentration. If even the most basic of skills requires that much, I can't imagine how much more difficult it will get from here." Hermione's features brightened as though she had a brainstorm. "But just imagine how useful these techniques will become when Harry has to face Voldemort finally." Ron flinched at the dark wizards name while Hermione ignored it.

Seeing that Hermione had finally run out of breath, Ron took his chance to talk. "Hermione, could you help me later with Bunshin no Jutsu later?" While Hermione's bunshin had been pretty stable, Ron had only managed to get his to flicker into existence for a heartbeat before dissolving in a cloud of smoke.

Nodding assent the bookish brunette turn to Harry. "You are being very quiet Harry."

"Hyuga's class is brutal, even more than Potions or Quidditch practice. Ugh, I'm just glad that we have only one more class before dinner." At the mention of Quidditch Ron turn a sickly shade of green. Noticing this and correctly guessing his friends thoughts Harry told him "You will be at Quidditch tryouts Ron. I am the Gryffindor Captain, and you will listen to your Captain." Instead of replying, Ron merely let out a sort of strangled laugh.

* * *

**Monday, the next week, Hogwarts grounds by the lake **

Naruto and Hinata had made their first sweep of the grounds. Naruto had wanted to just kiss and cuddle as soon as they had left the castle proper, but Hinata had resisted until they had secured the grounds. Hinata now lay beside Naruto, his bicep pillowing her head and his arm holding her close. The raven-haired kunoichi was the first of the pair to notice that they were not alone. Naruto merely rumbled in pleasure of finally having found some alone time with his girlfriend. When she sat up, he opened his eyes and looked around to see what had roused her from a particularly enjoyable cuddling. He was about to ask what was wrong when Hinata pointed to the northwest. It took him a moment in the darkling sky, but he finally spotted two figures on the far side of the lake.

Hinata started to get up, but Naruto grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her back to the ground with him. _"But Naruto, we should probably go see who they are."_ It had required a great deal of effort to get Hinata to call him merely Naruto, rather than Naruto-kun, and he relished each time his name rolled from her lips.

_"Its probably just Sasuke-teme and Sakura returning from scouting Hogsmeade Village out. And even if it isn't, they are headed towards us anyway. We can handle anyone who tries to mess with us, don't worry."_ He rolled on top of Hinata and rubbed his nose on hers, eliciting a giggle and grin. Naruto had her gasping and tears of laughter in her eyes as her know all her ticklish spots when a long shadow fell over the pair. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at him, arms crossed. Sakura sighed, and looked in another direction. He looked down at Hinata. _"Told ya it was only Sasuke."_ Hinata struggled to gain control of the wild giggling that Naruto's ticking had induced while Sasuke growled at Naruto.

_"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the perimeter Naruto? And here you are slacking off with Hinata, not that it really surprises me I suppose."_

Naruto helped Hinata to her feet and strode towards the castle. _"Relax Sasuke. No one tried to get through, and no one was hurt. So what's it matter it I want to be with Hinata for a while instead?"_ Sasuke growled shook his head for a reply.

_"Neji was starting to get worried Sasuke-kun. What took you so long? You were expected back three days ago"_ Hinata inquired.

_"We will explain it when we get to Neji, so we only have to explain it once"_ the other kunoichi replied.

The group found the final member of their team in his office, scribbling on a piece of parchment, homework it looked like. He looked up and approached the ninja on the other side of his desk. Neji nodded to Sasuke and Sakura. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the mahogany desk _"Report."_

_"Sakura and I made it to Hogsmeade easily enough. It is a small village to the northwest, consisting mostly of a dozen or so magical shops. There are two pubs, the Three Broomsticks for the students, and the Hogs Head for adults, a joke shop, tea house and other similar shops. Judging from the size, I don't anticipate any trouble keeping an eye on the principles during the trip,"_ Sasuke pronounced.

_"Anything to add Sakura?"_ Neji questioned.

_"Nothing of note for our stay there. However, we were delayed by a band of trolls on the way back. We didn't want to lead them back to the school, so we had to backtrack some. From what I've heard of trolls, these were not usual specimens. The only normal thing that seemed to be normal was that out jutsu is about as ineffective as magic is. Otherwise, these troll seemed to be a lot smarter than they are supposed to be, and better organized. From what I've read, trolls are also supposed to be solitary, never traveling in groups more than four. The band that caught us numbered over fifteen. We were also able to sketch out a map of the village."_ Sakura reached under her breastplate and handed a folded piece of parchment over.

_"Well, that is interesting. I will take it up with Dumbledore tomorrow. For now, return to your posts. Report here tomorrow morning to go over the plan for the trip. Dismissed."_ Neji turned away from them and unfolded the handrawn map, spreading it out on the desk.

When the four of them left the office Hinata announced that she and Naruto were going to do one final sweep of the castle before they turned in for the night. Sasuke snorted and Sakura just smiled. The four parted ways, Sakura following Sasuke. When Naruto and Hinata were alone, she took his hand. The pair merely walked, simply taking pleasure in the presence of the other. Naruto and Hinata actually did cover most of the castle on their moonlit stroll, so they actually did check the compound before going to sleep, though neither of them was paying any attention to their surroundings. Naruto left Hinata at the subterranean entrance to Hufflepuff House. When he got into his four poster bed, which had been crammed into Harry's dorm incidentally, it was with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Tuesday, Neji's office **

Neji was looking bright-eyed and bushy tailed, despite the fact that he had undoubtedly slept a deal less than Naruto, who was rubbing sleepies from his eyes. _"I talked to Dumbledore earlier this morning and-"_  
_"How could you have already talked to him Neji, it's only six in the morning?!"  
"Unlike you, Naruto, not everyone here sleeps all day."_  
Too tired to respond, Naruto ignored him. _"As I was saying, I have talked to the Headmaster about the band of trolls Sasuke and Sakura encountered on the way back from Hogsmeade. Dumbledore says that while indeed disturbing, it is likely due to Voldemorts continued rise to power that the trolls have been banding together so. At this time, there is very little we can do. Furthermore, he also doubts that any marauding bands of creature will molest the students on the way to the village. The trolls will likely see how many students there are, and decide to not interfere. Any questions?"_ When no one said anything, he continued, "Okay then, go get some breakfast."

* * *

**Wednesday, Hogwarts gates**

Filch was standing just inside the great oaken double doors that restricted access to the castle. He had the thin, whippy metal rod that was his Secrecy Sensor out and was triple checking everyone.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" demanded Ron, eyeing the Secrecy Sensor apprehensively. The Golden Trio had only made it a few steps beyond the gates when they were joined by five more people. Harry took a double take at their outfits. The shinobi were fully decked out in battle gear. They four ANBU were wearing white fatigues (which Ron, who had never seen Naruto in anything in but his orange-and-back jumpsuit thought looked strange on him) and dull steel breastplates strapped over their chests, the better to blend in with the bitterly cold and snowy weather. Each of them had their personal weapons of choice also, Naruto and Sasuke had their swords strapped to their backs, the Hyugas had those oddly veined gloves, and finally Sakura with her armored gauntlets. Hinata was still wearing her tan pants and hoodie, with her chain mail shirt peeking up out of the V-neck. Her hitai-ate as usual was hanging around her neck. And the four ANBU were wearing the white porcelain masks with the engraved leaf symbol again. Each of the shinobi had at least two weapon pouches hooked on belts or bound to legs. All in all, they looked quite fearsome. Neji, behind his tiger mask spoke up.

"Mister Potter, we are here to protect you for the duration of your visit to Hogsmeade."

"Ummm… Isn't this slightly overkill?" Harry responded, waving a hand at their battle gear.

"Headmaster Dumbledore hired us to protect you, and this would be a prime opportunity for Voldemort to take a stab at attacking you, while you are away from the protective enchantments of the castle. Don't worry though; we won't all be accompanying you directly." With that, Neji twitched his fingers and the masked ninja vanished, leaving Hinata alone with Harry and the other two.

"Whoa, where did they go?" Ron shouted, whirling around, trying to spot one of them.

"No need to fear, they are still nearby," Hinata answered.

The walk to Hogsmeade was not enjoyable, Harry wrapped his scarf over his lower face; the exposed parts soon felt both raw and numb. Looking back over his shoulder, Harry saw that Hinata didn't have a scarf to cover her face. He had started to unwrap his scarf to give to her, but she shook her head and motioned for him to wrap around his own head again. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. More than once Harry wondered whether they might not have had a better time in the warm common room, and when they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, Harry took it as confirmation that this trip was not destined to be fun. Ron pointed with a thickly gloved hand to the Three Broomsticks, which was mercifully open. The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat, just hurrying toward their destination. The exceptions were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin; squinting through his rain –washed glasses Harry recognized the barman who worked in the other Hogsmeade pub, the Hogs Head. As Harry, Ron and Hermione drew closer, the barman drew his cloak closer around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. They were barely from him when Harry realized who the man was.

"Mundungus!"

The squat, bandy-legged man with long straggly, ginger hair jumped and dropped and ancient suitcase, which burst open, releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

"Oh, 'ello 'Arry," said Mundungus Fletcher, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well don't let me keep ya."  
And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Harry, watching Mundungus grab an assortment of grubby-looking objects from the ground.

"Oh well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Gimme that!"

Hinata had stooped down and picked up something silver. Just as she was about to hand it back to Mundungus, Ron grabbed her arm

"Hang on," he said slowly. "This looks familiar-"

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Hinata's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all – OUCH!"

Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding him hast with one hand, he pulled out his wand.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione.

"You took that from Sirius's house," snarled Harry, who was almost nose to nose with Mundungus and was breathing in than unpleasant odor of old tobacco and spirits. "That had the Black family crest on it.

"I-no-"

"Give it to me!"

"Harry you mustn't!" Shrieked Hermione as Mundungus stared to turn blue.

There was a blast, and Harry felt his hands fly off Mundungus's throat and crashed into Hinata. Gasping and spluttering, Mundungus seized his fallen case and then – CRACK – he Disapparated. Harry swore at the top of his voice, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone. "COME BACK YOU THIEVING-!"

"There's no point Harry."

Tonks had appeared out of nowhere, her mousy hear slick with snow. Hinata stepped in front of her as she approached the foursome. Harry waved a hand at the girl to let Tonks past. "Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff. Nicked it!"

Yes, but still," replied Tonks, who seemed perfectly untroubled with this news. "You should get out of the cold." The moment he was inside, Harry burst out "He was nicking Sirius's stuff!"

"I know Harry but please don't shout, people are staring," whispered Hermione. "Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink." Harry was still fuming when Hermione had returned to their table a few minutes later holding four butterbeers.

Hinata asked Ron what was going on between Mundungus and Harry, while Hermione and Harry argued. Ron explained most of what had happened the previous year, and about Sirius's death at the end of it. The moment Harry drained the last drops in his bottle, Hermione said "shall we call it a day and go back to the school then?" The other two nodded; it had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Once again they drew their cloaks around then, except for Hinata, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves and followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and out onto High Street.

It was a little while before Harry became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which where being carried on the wind, were becoming shriller and louder. Harry squinted into the wind and saw that the two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

"It's nothing to do with you Leanne!" Harry heard Katie say. They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming in thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved fist to swipe at them, Leanne made a grab at the package. Katie held onto it and the package fell to the ground. At once Katie rose into the air, gracefully, arms outstretched, as though she as about to fly. Yet something was wrong, something eerie… Her hair whipped around her face in the wind, but her eyes were closed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Friend Leanne, had all halted in their tracks, transfixed. She rose six feet up and Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she was seeing was hurting her greatly. She screamed and screamed. Leanne started screaming to and hauled at her ankle. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed forward to help, but just as they grabbed her legs, whatever was supporting her vanished and Harry and Ron managed to catch her. She was writhing and twisting in agony so badly that they barely managed to hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground as Hagrid and Tonks appeared.

"Get back, lemme see her," shouted Hagrid. Without a word, Hagrid scooped Katie effortlessly into his arms once he saw her writhing and started running to the castle. Tonks grabbed Leanne and the package carefully in a scarf and followed, questioning the girl about what had transpired. Harry and company continued on at a much more reasonable pace, no doubt shadowed by the other ninja.

All three of the remaining Hogwarts attendees shuffled silently through the snow, heads down against the icy wind. He was still deep in thought, running the event over again in his mind when he was startled into awareness by a series of sharp, rapid cracks. Blinking the snow from his lashes he saw that they were now confronted by seven cloaked men twenty feet away. He was about to demand who they were when the tallest one pulled back the deep cowl to reveal his face. However, what met Harry's questing gaze was not flesh but a bone-colored skull mask. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he recognized him as a Death Eater. Even as the three wizards were reaching for each of their respective wands, Hinata clapped her hands and muttered in Japanese. As the Death Eaters were leveling their wands at the foreign woman, Hinata started rotating rapidly, the air around her hands taking a slightly bluish tinge. Crying out in Japanese again, a full-throated cry, her voice so different than her usual subdued tone that Harry could scare believe it as Hinata who had voiced the battle yell, the encircling Death Eaters were hurled back away from the teenagers from the unstoppable force of her jutsu. As the Death Eaters lay there, momentarily stunned, the other members of Harry's protection squad materialized seemingly out from thin air.

The Death Eaters had regained their feet and stood their ground, facing off against the mask strangers. Naruto and Sasuke both already had their blades drawn and pointing at the bad guys. Abruptly Naruto somethinng odd happened to Naruto. Naruto formed a series of handseals, cried _Fuuton: Kaze Kiwa_ (Wind Release: Wind Edge), and his right arm was sheathed in what appeared to be a miniaturized cyclone. It began at the tip of his swordEven staring straight at him, Harry couldn't see anything he was doing. The second thing was that he turned into a orange and black blur. He seemed to stretch out, and distinct features fading into oblivion

With any signal that Harry could see, the four ANBU operatives launched themselves in silent unison toward their attackers. Hinata hung back, presumably to protect the teens. Harry felt his jaw drop as he watch the ninjas in action. He knew that they must have insane concentration to be able to use any jutsu at all, but it was one thing to have intellectual knowledge of it, and another to see it in action. The four of them seemed to operate as a single unit, with one often leaving an opponent, apparently giving them the chance to recover, only to have one of the others appear and continue. The Death Eaters however, were just as experienced in combat as the ninja were.

While they were initially caught by surprise by the ferocity of the Leaf-nin's assault, the Death Eaters had the advantage of numbers. Harry grimaced, clutching his wand in a white knuckled grip, not daring to cast a spell into the furball, for fear of friendly fire. The ninja had arranged themselves into a diamond formation, Neji in front, flanked by the swordsmen, Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right, all three in turn protecting Sakura behind all three. Naruto's wind-sheathed curved sword moved so fast that Harry could barely see it, flickering every which way. Sasuke was a bit slower, but the wounds his blade inflicted seemed to cauterize themselves, as if a burning poker was pressed to the wounded flesh. Neji flowed from one stance to another, tapping his enemies, and sometimes missing altogether, although they let out grunts as it they had been struck anyways.

By and by most of the spells were deflected by either one of the blades or bounced off their breastplates, but one red-colored flash of light slipped past Naruto's guard and slashed Sakura on the upper arm. The few spells that one way or another ended up streaking towards the Englishmen were slapped aside by Hinata's blue-tinged hands. Sasuke was blindsided by a punch to the temple and staggered. For a moment it seemed that their formation would collapse, but Sakura stepped in to ward three spells with her steel-encase hands, one Harry recognized as Avada Kedavra, which would have sure finished the raven haired man off, with her palms. Sakura then stepped back to allow Sasuke to resume his place in the formation. The Death Eaters seemed to know some spell that allowed their wands to deflect the shinobi's attack far more ably than mere wood would have.

It was all Neji's team could do to remain on the defensive. Even Harry knew though, that if they didn't change their strategy soon, everyone was in trouble. Abruptly though, the tide of battle shifted with a full-throated roar from Neji. It was only then that Harry noticed that Sakura had her eyes closed, face screwed in concentration, fists glimmering with the same werelight that Hinata's palms were lit with, except that Sakura's light was green. When Neji let out his battle cry, Sakura's eyes flew open, rage burning hatefully in them. Harry unconsciously took a step away from her, even as far away has he was feeling her anger clearly. As one, all three of the men dropped flat to the ground. Harry thought that one of the Death Eaters had cast a spell, except that then Sakura launched herself at the cloaked figures. Sakura leaped up whirling in midair. She let out a bone-breaking punch left, right and whipped her head forward, catching a third man on the edge of her mask. The punches both connecting solidly with a masked skull, and one leg thrusted behind her, catching a fourth man in the chest. The two men she had punched and the third she head butted had their heads whipped around, necks breaking audible to Harry's ears. The man Sakura had kicked flew the twenty meters separating the wizards from the battle and landed at Harry's feet in the snow, and did not get up. As quickly as that, all but one of the Death Eaters was down for the count. The last remaining man quickly withdrew, and Disapparated. He didn't see what had happened to the other two men.

The battle felt like it had lasted hours, and Harry felt himself panting, despite he had done nothing but watch. In reality, the fight had probably lasted no more than five minutes. Harry slowly walked up to the group of downed men, and noticed distantly that the man Sakura had kicked had a six-inch dent over his heart. It was at this point that Hermione threw up, and Ron held back with her. Harry approached the site of the battle. Harry now saw that the two missing men had been dispatched by one or both of the two sword-wielding ninjas. The one on the left had been sliced open with a single cut from crotch to throat. The other Death Eater was missing both his arms and his head. Sasuke and Naruto were cleaning their swords on the cloaks of the dead men, while Sakura and Neji searched the corpses. He hadn't noticed it before, but the steaming blood had stained the snow crimson liberally in each direction. He hadn't known that a couple of men could bleed that much. He felt his gorge rising, but managed to ruthlessly crush it down. The first spectators had arrived to witness the spectacle, seeing four masked people, two with bloodied swords and a teenager standing over the corpses of six human beings. Neji and Sakura rose from their morbid search, shaking their heads. They hadn't found anything. Studiously keeping his eyes above the carnage surrounding him, Harry tried to find his voice, only succeeding on his third try.

"We should probably send someone up to the school to inform Dumbledore of what happened." Neji, face hidden behind his tiger mask nodded. Harry felt Hinata move behind him and a blur flew past in the direction of the school. Hermione and Ron finally caught up to the rest of them, Hermione leaning heavily on the redhead.

"We should probably be getting out of here mates, before someone calls the Aurors." Ron too studiously avoided looking down at the crimson snow around them

"Agreed. Let's go." Neji's orders were terse and to the point. Neji, Naruto and Sasuke took the lead in an arrow, with Sakura helping Ron with Hermione, and Harry bringing up the rear. While they were making their way to the castle, the other ninja kept throwing surreptitious glances Naruto's way. Naruto himself had his face contorted into a grimace of concentration, and his focus was turned inward. Normally the Kyuubi sealed within him was quiescent, but the bloodshed had brought it out of its slumber. Naruto had nearly let it take control of him. The last time tha the had really cut loose with the Kyuubi's power was at the battle at the Bridge of Heaven and Earth when he faced off against Orochimaru. The Kyuubi had left a crater over a hundred meters deep as a result. Now Naruto gradually forced the Fox Demon back behind the mental cage his father had constructed within himself.

When the group arrived at the gates, Professors McGonagall and Snape and Argus Filch were waiting. Filch blanched at the sight of the three male ninja, two with bared blades and decorated with blood. Neji stepped forward. "Madame McGonagall, it has been an interesting evening. May I suggest we get indoors, and go see Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"The Headmaster is out on business at the moment. My office shall suffice, and then you will explain yourselves thoroughly." As they passed through the halls, their procession left students huddled and whispering. The moment that the door to the Deputy Headmistress's office was shut Snape whirled onto Neji.

"What the hell went on tonight Hyuga? First we have Miss Bell brought in by Hagrid with a powerfully cursed necklace, so powerful that it nearly killed her by just touching it with a minuscule patch of skin. Now we have your group come in, three of you covered in what appears to be blood. And of course Mister Potter and his friends would be where whatever happened tonight happened."

When he had finished his tirade, McGonagall quite calmly said "Why don't you give them the chance to explain themselves Severus, hmmm?"

Harry stepped up beside Neji to give his portion of the tale up to the Death Eater assault, when Neji took over. As the tale continued Snape only became more certain it was some kind of lie concocted by Harry to avoid some kind of trouble. When he voiced this sentiment, Neji said "well why don't you go down and check the bodies. I think you will find that the corpses that still have heads will match the descriptions of Death Eaters given to us. They attacked us without provocation, and we disputed it. With extreme prejudice. It is a shame that we couldn't take one of them alive for questioning, but our first concern was Harry Potter's safety. I would say that we performed the job assigned to us perfectly so far." Ignoring Snape's grumbling protestations, Neji continued. "With your permission Madame McGonagall, I will excuse myself and take care of my team."

It wasn't until Neji said those words that the ninja had sustained several injuries that he had not noticed before. Sakura of course had the slash on her arm, and Naruto was favoring his left leg, a sizable bloodstain spreading from a cut just above his knee. His breastplate also Had a furrow across his stomach. Sasuke had a purpling bruise on his right temple. It would leave a magnificent headache Harry thought. Neji was the only one of the four who appeared to be completely uninjured.

"You may leave too Potter. We will discuss this further then the Headmaster returns." With that, she bent her head and pressed her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose.

Shutting the door behind Harry, Hermione started to say "You will want to go to the infirmary to have Madame Pompfrey see to your wounds" but trailed off when she saw Sakura's green glowing hands ministering to their cuts and bruises. Naruto unstrapped his breastplate and examined the crease.

Turning to his comrades-in-arms he said "I wonder if there is anywhere I can repair my armor around here." It turned out that the cut had pierced the steel breastplate and snapped a few links of the chain mail beneath. When Sakura was finish ministering to her teammates, she noticed that Ron's face was white as a sheet, and Harry nor Hermione look all that great either.

"C'mon," she urged them to get up from where all three had collapsed against the wall. "Let's get you up to the infirmary. I'm sure that Madame Pompfrey will have something to settle your nerves."

Madam Pompfrey had finished working on Katie and brought a boulder of chocolate out from her office. Giving each of the three students a large piece, Madame Pompfrey then had them drink a Calming Draught and sent them to their dormitories.

Sakura stayed behind to ask if there was anything she could do to assist Madame Pompfrey in dealing with the curse affecting Katie Bell, but her response was lost to the trio as they left the infirmary. In the common room, Hermione and Ron each went to their respective rooms, for once forgetting to give a parting jibe to the other. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione held on to each other even after the Calming Draught had taken effect and they didn't actually need each other to support them selves. Ginny leaped up from the cozy armchair she was sitting in and flew into Harry's arms. They both lay down on one of the large couches, while Harry recited the evening's activities to his girlfriend and she stroked his hair. They fell asleep with the firelight playing over their features.

* * *

Reviews updates :)


	6. Training in the Room

**A/N:**So heres chapter 6. sorry it took so log. I kinda got distractd by a new vidyagame. Also, do my chapters seem really short? I try to keep them at a minimum of 3k word, but they look shorter when im reading them over on the site. Am i just being wierd?

Shadowed Mist: no the attack did not occur in the book, that was all me XD

Umm, cant really think of anything else to say, so, read and review

These two ninjutsu are property of Tellemicus Sundance, used with permission

**Fuuton:** Kaze Kiwa--_Air Release: Wind Edge_/ A concentration of spinning chakra and wind around the person's arm. The speed of the spinning chakra winds added to the amount of chakra used gives it its blade-like capabilities. The Kaze Kiwa depends heavily on an excessive amount of chakra to keep active and 'sharp' else the jutsu is severely weakened. However,this jutsu has yet to be defeated. (C-Class Ninjutsu)

**Oboro**--_Hazy_/A cloud of chakra that surrounds the user and blurs his image to everyone who looks at him, even if they're directly in front of him. This jutsu can be used for multiple things; escape, espionage, fighting, and (Naruto's original purpose) pranking. It is reliant on the user's ability to expel large amounts of chakra from nearly all their tenketsu points for an indefinite period. This jutsu is more suitable to shinobi around the jounin level, who have developed large chakra reserves. This jutsu is yet to be defeated. (B-Class Ninjutsu)

**Chapter 6 Training in the Room**

**Professor Hyuga's classroom **

In the five days since the attack on Harry Potter, his students, especially those he came to know as being involved in an illegal Defense against the Dark Arts class the previous year, led by Potter, had been especially focused on their class work. The talent that some of his more erstwhile students were showing was surprising. Hermione Granger was a most remarkable young woman. In the safety of his own thoughts he compared her most often to the Sakura Haruno of just a few years ago. They were much alike in skill, as neither were anything particularly special in taijutsu (well, none of the Hogwarts students were any good at it, but Hermione talents seemed to lie in other directions). Her ninjutsu was well above average, and her genjutsu was absolutely phenomenal. With proper full-time training, Professor Hyuga thought she could someday rival Sasuke, who was a genjutsu prodigy. Even with the extremely limited training she had had, Hermione could produce a reasonably realistic genjutsu already, enough to take him in nearly half the time.

Ronald Weasley was more like a newly graduated Naruto. He had quite a bit of power, just not able to utilize it properly. His genjutsu were barely able to be called genjutsu, and while he was becoming safely skilled enough with his chakra that he wouldn't hard boil his face again (Sakura was laughing so hard at that one she had some difficultly in healing him). He could also manage most ninjutsu that didn't require an extended amount of concentration.

However, none had applied themselves a hard as Harry Potter. He had seen his face after what was coming to be known as the Battle of Hogsmeade (quite overly grandiose in his opinion, there were only seven of the Death eaters and it had lasted no more than five minutes) and had known that he hated for anyone to risk themselves on his account. Too bad that he didn't have the Byakugan, because, while he was quite muscular, it was more of the whipcord strength of long runners rather than the heavy slabs of brawlers. Neji would have loved to teach him the Gentle Fist style of combat, because he was fast, and was already the top taijutsu student in the school. His long arms and legs gave him a lot of reach that many of the other students just couldn't overcome, and even Professor Hyuga sometimes had to work to create an opening in Harry's defense so that he could get inside to strike at his body core. Of course, once he was inside, Potter went down in short order. He knew how to play to his strengths, and that was to keep his opponent as far away as possible. Now it was Professor Hyuga's job to strengthen his inside work. Fortunately, Harry never stayed down for long, and was usually able to take the blow and roll with it, coming back up on his feet a moment later. His Seeker training probably had something to do with that.

Even Malfoy was coming along nicely. Of all the students, he was probably the most balanced. None of his ninpo was anything special, but neither was he particularly weak in any one area.

Today Professor Hyuga had Mister Uzimaki and Mister Uchiha in the class working on taijutsu. Naruto had about eleven kage bunshin circulating too, so that each pair had a teacher to watch them, even though sixteen of the eighteen teachers were Naruto. The students were paired off with someone of nearly equal skill. Harry could have beat any other student in the class, so Professor Hyuga had set him up against himself and Naruto, alternating between the two so Neji could also watch the other students. Crabbe and Goyle he saw were standing there, trading heavy fisted blows, pounding each other to a pulp, which was about what he expected of them.

Sakura was sitting cross legged on his desk, wincing every once in a while, waiting for someone to hurt themselves. Professor Hyuga had told all the students not to use any chakra-enhanced blow and keep strikes away from the head, it was inevitable that at least one student would ignore him and someone would be hurt. True enough about five minutes after he had paired the students off; Crabbe had indeed added chakra to a punch aimed at Goyle's face. When his fist connected, Goyle went flying headlong and crashed into Dean Thomas, taking both to the floor. Sakura sighed and got up to check Goyle and Thomas' injuries. Thomas was fine but Goyle had broken his jaw and knocked two teeth out. Sakura set to healing and Goyle was sitting up ad glaring at Crabbe inside five minutes.

Once everyone had warmed up, Professor Hyuga brought Harry up to the front of the class to demonstrate their first combat taijutsu. Professor Hyuga set himself and motioned for Harry to do the same. Waiting a moment, Professor Hyuga then leaped forward at Harry crying "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)." As he was hurtling towards Harry in midair, Neji started to rotate, gaining momentum rapidly. Harry managed to get his arms up to block, but his was still catapulted thirty feet. One of the Naruto clones darted back and caught Harry before he could land and break something. The students looked to be properly impressed.

Sakura had brought her chakra map, a life sized depiction of the human body and the chakra pathways. What made this picture unique was that it could also be used as a teaching aide. Placing a palm to an outline of a hand on one side, the chakra channels started to glow blue. A moment later, most of the chakra channels drained color, leaving a few lit. These, Professor Hyuga explained are how they needed to channel their chakra to perform the Konoha Senpuu.

Professor Hyuga had a set of red human-form punching bags. Gesturing to Hermione, she waved her wand and the punching bags all lifted up a few inches and drifted out in a line. Each student matched up with a bag. Naruto ended up making another sixteen kage bunshin so that each student had one of the ninja looking over his shoulder, also freeing Neji up to watch the class as a whole.

By the end of class, by and large they had mastered the move. Eleven of the thirty punching bags had been ruptured at least once during the class, leaving the student torn between pride and embarrassment. Harry for his part, had ruptured his no less than seven times, and bisected it once. Fortunately the bags were easily enough repaired with a murmured "reparo" or Neji didn't know what he would have done to replace destroyed bags. He was starting to consider giving Potter, and perhaps Granger private lessons.

Harry had only managed to see Katie Bell once before she had been moves to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. As concerned as he was for Katie's well being, her cursing meant that he now had to find another Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He didn't know who he could possible find to replace her, even temporarily.

Harry had been assaulted by other student who had wanted to know what exactly had happened to the Death Eaters at Hogsmeade that day. He told them that he had been attacked and the ninja had defended him, in the simplest and shortest way possible. Still, it seemed that the entire school wanted to hear it form his mouth. To be fair, Ron and Hermione had their fair share of students badgering them too. But after all, he was the Boy Who Lived, and by now he had come to expect this kind of thing, so he bore it with as much patience as he could muster. Ginny had been wonderful. She had not badgered him for detail of the battle, and had simply sat next to him in the common room doing homework with him. He didn't know why he had waited so long to make his move on her, and even if Ron sometimes made a face when he caught them making out, at least he didn't go any farther than that. He even seemed to be genuinely happy for the both of them. Well, most of the time.

Before he had started to take Wandless Defense, he thought that he was fairly proficient at self defense and fairly fit. Now he knew he was way off base. His arms ached and bore bruises from Hyuga's demonstration of the _Konoha Senpuu._ He had barely been able to get his arms up enough to block his kick, and he doubted that there was any way he would have been able to block it and keep his feet. When Professor Hyuga had first told them that they would be learning taijutsu along with ninjutsu and genjutsu, he thought he would have to step up his training regimen. Fortunately though, taijutsu didn't require ridiculous physical fitness to perform. That wasn't to say that he didn't have to be physically fit to do it, just that he didn't have to be as fit as he thought. Most of the moves they had been taught relied a lot less on physical muscle mass, than chakra control, other than to get you going. Most of the force came from the chakra behind the blows. He had taken to practicing his taijutsu with Ron, and his ninjutsu and genjutsu with Hermione and Ginny in his spare time in the Room of Requirement in between classes, studying, homework and meals.

* * *

**Room of Requirement:**

The Room of requirement lived up to its name as usual. The Golden Trio plus one approached the blank expanse of wall, and Harry walked in front of it three times, stating his need. When the doors melted out of the stonework however, he heard what he thought were metal poles being banged against each other. As the doors swung open, he saw flickers of movement bouncing wildly off the floor, walls and ceiling. He had barely enough time to register the flickering movement, than it stopped, resolving into two of the ninja, Uzumaki and Uchiha, blades locked and both staring right at him. They were both wearing their distinctive animal decorated white masks. Uzumaki pressed a finger to the bottom edge of his mask and mumbled something unintelligible.

_"I told you that this room couldn't be a complete secret, Naruto." _

_"Oh shut up Sasuke-teme. It's better than practicing outside. It's freezing out there." _

_"Oh, what you can stand a little cold out there Naruto?" _

Totally bewildered by this outburst of gibberish, at least to the Englishmen, Harry hesitantly put up a hand to try to stop them from arguing, as they obviously were.

"Um hey, if I can interrupt you for a minute, could I ask what you are doing here Mister Uzumaki?" Naruto grunted at being called "Mister Uzumaki" Uzumaki put a hand to his face and removed his mask. Uchiha followed him a moment later.

At Harry's interruption, both of the Japanese men cut off and looked at him. Nodding his head toward his counterpart, Naruto said in English "practicing, obviously. And call me Naruto, at least outside of class. I thought I had told you that already." Harry bowed his head slightly in apology.

"What I think Harry meant was, shouldn't you be practicing with practice blades?"

The raven haired ninja turned his gaze from Harry to Hermione. "Why not use real steel, how are you going to learn if there is no danger in making a mistake?"

"Well what if you were to hurt your friend?" Ginny broke in.

"Then that just means that he has more work to do." The two shinobi still had their blades locked against one another, neither having relaxed an inch while the students questioned them.

Ron, abruptly realizing this, put a hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him back. "Harry, we should find somewhere else to practice for the evening, so we wont disturb them."

As if by some unseen signal, both Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously lifted their swords away from their opposites, Naruto with his outward curved tang, and inward curved hilt, and Sasuke with his straight, straight blade, slid his sword into their scabbards on their backs, Sasuke's in line with his waist and Naruto diagonally across his back.

"Nonsense" Naruto interjected. "There is plenty of room for all of us to practice here. Sasuke and I were just about finished anyways. "

"Are you sure it's ok?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah, its fine. In fact if you want, we could help you practice." Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at having Naruto agree to help the wizards for him. Sasuke moved aside though to make room for the others to come it. The room was bigger than it had appeared to be at first glance. The ceiling was nearly twenty five feet over head, as nearly Harry could tell, and the far end of the room was an equal distance off. The group spent ten minutes warming up, going through stretching exercises. One they were ready, the four of them paired off, Ron and Harry, and Ginny and Hermione. Uzumaki watched over Harry and Ron, while Uchiha did the same for the two women.

Occasionally, Uzumaki would stop them and correct a blow, or stance. Harry had to hold himself back for Ron, so that he could have a challenge. Gradually as they settled into a pattern, Ron grew more confident and they were able to speed up some. Forty minutes later, Harry stopped and everyone took a break. The room had grown uncomfortably warm and the sparring males had taken off their button-down shirts. Ginny let her eyes roam over her boyfriend's lean figure, studying the shift of muscles underneath his skin and sweat rolling across gentle hills and valleys. Ginny glanced over to Hermione, to catch her doing much the same thing, only her eyes were directed at the ganglier redhead. "You know its okay to ogle."

"What? What are you talking about? I was not ogling anyone."

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes. "Oh Hermione, when are you going to admit that you like Ron? I'm not going to freak out at you."

"You're imagining things Ginny. Ron is a stuck up, irritating, obnoxious specimen of a man."

It was just then that the girls noticed that their voices were the only ones to be heard. Hermione turned to look back at the other two members of the Golden Trio, and flushed crimson. Ginny merely laughed.

Harry and Ron switched partners, Ron with his sister, and Harry with Hermione, as Harry doubted that he could bring himself to fight Ginny. Setting themselves, they started to practice the little genjutsu and ninjutsu that they had learned. The second half of their practice passed much faster than the first half had, because up to now, the vast majority of what had been taught was taijutsu.

When they had exhausted all of their extremely limited knowledge, they sat down against one of the walls to rest and found a coffee table stacked with white fluffy towels. Each of the students took one to wipe the sweat away with. Ginny slid to the floor next to Harry, with Ron and Hermione a pace away. Ginny had bound her hair up in a single braid to keep it out if her face. Now that she was cooling down, Ginny unbraided her hair and let it cascade across her back. Harry looked across Ginny and noticed that Ron and Hermione were also sitting next to one another, whispering. Before he could comment on it though the door that lead out to the hall opened. Professor Hyuga stepped through, followed by Sakura and Hinata, completing the ninja squad. Professor Hyuga's gaze fell across Harry and the others. Naruto and Sasuke had their swords drawn and gleaming in the soft candlelight.

"Next time, please let one of us know when you are going to leave your leave your dormitory. I would think that the Death Eater attack would have put some sense into your head. Professor Snape was certainly right about you in that respect. You need to learn to trust us Mister Potter. My team and I are here to protect you. I do not care at all whether or not you break the rules, only that we know where you are at all times. I will not report you to another teacher for breaking the rules as long as we know where you are. We cannot protect you if we cannot find you."

This entire speech was delivered without a hint of anger, or any emotion touching Professor Hyuga's features.

Harry stood up to face Professor Hyuga on an equal level. "I'm sorry then. My friends and I usually come here to practice for your class Professor."

Professor Hyuga flicked his gaze to the blond and ebon haired shinobi. Each gave a miniscule nod, so small that Harry wasn't there at all. "You may call me by my familiar name when I am not engaged as your instructor if you wish. I am sure the same applies to the rest of us." Sakura and Hinata nodded their agreement. "Naruto will take you to your dormitory if you wish to leave now."

"What are the rest of you going to do?" Hermione inquired.

"A ninja must constantly train to maintain his peak performance."

Interest piqued, Harry asked "may we stay to watch please?"

"It is of no concern to me if you do. Just stay against the walls. It would be bad form to one of us to injure you while training."

Harry nodded, and the four young people resumed their positions against the wall. Harry had been wondering why Naruto and Sasuke had drawn their swords when the other ninja entered the room. Now he understood why. The five Leaf-nin armed themselves, Naruto activating his _Oboro _and _Kaze Kiwa,_ and formed a loose ring maybe ten feet across, each of them watching the others warily. Nobody moved for what seemed like hours, but was likely no more than five minutes. Ron shifted, bored and opened his mouth to speak, when Naruto charged. He lowered his sword tip to nearly touch the ground and then reversed his grip, so that he was holding his arms to the left and low, sword at about knee level, the wind encompassing the sword grinding a shallow trench in the granite. When he was only halfway to Sakura, who was opposite him, he swung his arms forward oddly. Harry blinked when Naruto's sword vanished. However it turned out that the sword had flown out of his grip, and Harry thought that Naruto had screwed up. Instead, the leather that bound his hilt came unwrapped, one end gripped firmly in the orange-clad ninja's grip. Sakura twirled her hands out before her and with one steel-clad hand, gripped the blade between her palms and redirected it to her left at Hinata, who was engaged in close combat with her cousin. Hinata dropped down and swept her legs at Neji's ankles. Neji however jumped up, and bounced on the tang of Naruto's sword, driving it to the hilt in stone like a knife through warm butter.

Naruto had let go of the leather hilt wrapping as soon as Sakura had deflected it, and made five or six kage bunshin, each clad in _Oboro _and _Kaze Kiwa_. One dodged a mailed fist and rolled off to the side. The other bunshin assaulted Sakura. However, Sakura was not to go down so easily. In three seconds, she slashed three of his bunshin with a rigid hand, destroying them. The clone that had dodged her initial punch had retrieved his sword, no worse for being buried in solid granite as far as any of the spellbound spell casters could tell.

Neji and Hinata were twirling and bouncing off each other with gentle seeming slaps and pokes. Harry knew however, that the slaps and pokes were just as devastating as Sakura's mountain crushing blows, at least in theory, never having been subject to the Gentle Fist style of combat. Neji had been teaching him the most rudimentary techniques, but he couldn't learn much more because full use required the Byakugan. The two Hyuga's fight made Naruto and Sakura's seem like two cavemen beating each other over the head with clubs. Hinata and Neji seemed to be locked into a dance, each following the others movements a heartbeat behind. Harry could imagine what it would be like if one or the other caught up.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Harry supposed that he was hiding in a genjutsu, waiting for one of his companions to open themselves to a surgical strike. From what Harry could tell, Sasuke appeared to be more like one of the Hollywood ninjas in the movies. He focused less on direct confrontation, and more on stealth and secrecy, aided by the fact that he had one of the strongest genjutsu-eye techniques known. Sure enough, when Sakura was focused on parrying a series of sword strikes, a kunai flickered into existence, coming from nowhere, streaking in her blind spot, a little below her neck. Naruto however whirled around her back, snatched the kunai out of midair, and brought it into his fight without a pause.

Naruto proved equally proficient at dual wielding a sword and knife as a sword alone. If it was possible, he seemed to be better, as if the added weapon opened up more options for him to use. It was impossible for him to win though. He had to wear Sakura down slowly, to the point where she was incapable of continuing the fight, where Sakura only had to connect once. When she did, it was with an ugly snap to his left leg. He tried to stand again, but even Harry could see that the thigh bone was quite cleanly snapped in half. Sakura healed it in no time. Neither of the two Hyuga's seemed to be tiring at all though, at least until the air seemed to shimmer around them. Harry supposed that this was what it was like to see a genjutsu from the outside. The Hyuga's halted, and Neji formed a series of had seals, apparently freeing him from Sasuke's genjutsu. He wasted no time in disabling Hinata.

Sasuke, seeing that Neji had escaped his genjutsu, Sasuke fell from where he had been attached to the ceiling, bared steel in hand. Neji saw this and stood there, not moving, hands folded behind his back. Then, at the last possible moment, he stepped to one side. The watching Englishmen nearly burst out in laughter as Sasuke quite comically performed a perfect face plant on the floor. Even Sakura was grinning as she came to see if he had broken anything. Naruto didn't bother trying to hide his amusement.

"WHAT THE HELL NEJI?!" Neji shrugged and said nothing.

Sakura knelt next to him. "Anything broken?"

"Just my pride" he muttered.

"I think that we are done for this evening." Everyone gathered their belongings up and headed towards the door. Neji bent down and scooped up his comatose cousin, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ginny inquired.

Neji grunted and growled, "I just knocked her out. She will wake up tomorrow morning with nothing more than a bad headache. Serves her right for getting trapped in a genjutsu so easily."

The group split up, each going to their respective House dormitories. Harry and company were accompanied by Naruto. Looking toward the blond ninja, Hermione began to question him.

"I've always wondered Mister Uzu- Naruto, why do you wear and orange jumpsuit. It doesn't seem to be the kind of thing a ninja would wear," Hermione started to call him Mister Uzumaki, but recovered herself.

"Well, you would be surprised. The alternating orange and black is a better camouflage than you would think. It serves to break up the silhouette of a person quite effectively."

He finished rewrapping the leather around the hilt of his sword, and sheathed it over his back in a single smooth motion.

Ron, walking behind Harry, Hermione and Naruto, with Ginny asked, "what kind of glove are those that Neji wears. They look like they have little veins in them."

"They do, after a fashion. Neji can channel chakra through them, and extend his effective striking range with them, better than with simple chakra strings. The group kept questioning Naruto about various items of interest, a few of which he was not at liberty to discuss. When the group reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Naruto gave the password and she swung forward to admit them. The common room was about three quarters full, after dinner being the time most students worked on homework and such. Naruto drew far less stares and murmurs than he used to, the Gryffindors having grown somewhat accustomed to the Japanese man. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron grabbed a couple of overstuffed armchairs in a corner and started on their evening homework. It had become their set pattern to do their hour of meditation first thing, and then move on to their more traditional wizard studies after that. Naruto pulled up a fifth chair and spat on his oilstone, sharpening his sword.

The steady rasp of stone on steel provided an unchanging background for the group to focus on. While the sound wasn't particularly loud, it was penetrating. No small number of first and second years glanced over their shoulders, fearfully and the sword wielding shinobi, slightly less so at the quartet of older Gryffindors meditating. Many of the Gryffindors in Harry's year would tell the younger students that if they were to disturb Harry when he was meditating, the Headmaster would call you up to his office and you would never be seen in the school again. As unlikely as it seemed, the first and second years were, for the most part, unwilling to test it, everyone knowing that Harry was Dumbledore's favored protégé.

Harry was aware of what they were told, but didn't dispel the story, after being subject to the schools constant attention, especially that of Colin and Dennis Creevey, was somewhat grateful for the uninterrupted time it allowed him. It was close to one in the morning when Harry finally finished all his homework. The rest of the group had turned in hours before, except for Naruto, who had fallen asleep in the chair, head back, mouth wide open, releasing the most rasping snore ever. Harry piled all his books together and flicked Naruto's throat. He woke up with a jolt, blinking blearily.

"Time to go to bed mate." Naruto grumbled but helped Harry carry all his stuff up the stairs to his dorm.

* * *

**Hufflepuff common room:**

Neji gave the password and climbed through the short passage to the common room. All conversation quickly ceased when the students saw Professor Hyuga carry the limp body of their ninja over his shoulder. He disappeared into the tunnel that led to the girls dorm and reentered the common room a minute later. The common room erupted into conversation, everyone wondering what had happened to Hinata. As shy as she was, every one of her charges liked her a lot, and was concerned for her. Two of the boys, unthinking tried to go into the girl's dorm to check up on her, only to be rebuffed by the enchantment that kept them out. Three girls rushed by and one returned a moment later to report that Hinata wasn't dead, but had been knocked unconscious. That new was received by the immense relief of the room at general. Next they started to wonder why she was unconscious. The next morning, Hinata told them that she had been training with he cousin, and had been defeated.

* * *

**A/N:** How'd ya like it. Tell your friends and famly to review, its like me morning coffee :) reviewhugs/updates

Edit: extended the fight scene


	7. Quidditch and Arguments

**A/N:** This chapter is going to be less action and more character development. but on the bright side, we get to see some Quidditch now. Sorry about the long wait between update, I got grounded and had zero access to a computer to work on this. Hopefully this wont happen again. Ill try to have the next chapter out next week.

IgnorantOne: I love to hear anything you have to say about my story. In fact, I like negative reviews more than positive ones, as long as they aren't just out-and-out flames. IF you dislike a pairing, that's fine. Tell me about it and why you don't. Negative reviews show me ways that I can improve my writing better than a simple "wow I love this story, it is so awesome", so yeah.

Also those of you who know Naruto very well can skip most of the Library scene, its mostly background on the ninja

Also, love to Satan-chan, a very excellent beta reader. the entire scene in Dumbledore's office would be unintelligible if not for her.

Wow, i'm becoming one of those authors whos notes are as long as the actual storys. Shame on me. Now ready chapter 7

oh, and the next chapter is gonna have a dragon!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Great Hall, Monday**

The morning of the Gryffindor tryouts as Harry as Captain found the Golden Trio at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Looking at the list of applicant going to try out for the team that McGonagall had left attached to the announcement board for the last week or so, Harry was feeling slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I dunno why the team is so overwhelmingly popular this year. It looks like the entire House is going to try out."

"Oh come on Harry. Its not the team that's popular, it's you," Hermione said, suddenly impatiently.

"You've never been more interesting, and therefore more fanciable. If we weren't already friends, I would probably would have signed the roster myself, despite the fact I can count the number of times I've been on a broom on one hand." Ron gagged on a piece of kipper and Hermione ignored him and turned back to Harry.

"Everyone knows that you have been telling to truth about Voldemort," at this she barely hesitated over the name, "being back and that you have fought him, or one of his minions every year since coming to Hogwarts. And you're also 'the Chosen One.' Its quite obvious why everyone is fascinated with you. The fact that you have grown about a foot over the summer doesn't hurt either."

"I'm tall," Ron interjected but nobody was paying him any attention to him, Hermione least of all. When they left the Gryffindor table after the post owls arrived, quite a bit more than usual, parents wanting to know that their children were fine, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Harry was not surprised to see the pair of them whispering, having heard rumors that Parvati's parents wanted to withdraw her, especially after Hannah Abbott's mother was found murdered a few days ago. Parvati nudged Lavender, and she smiled widely and batted her lashes at Ron. Smiling uncertainly back, his walk instantaneously became a strut. Harry barely managed to strangle his snort as Ron had not laughed when Malfoy had broken his nose on the train. Hermione on the other hand, became even more cold and distant to the stadium, emerging in the misty drizzle. She went to find a place in the stands without saying a word. Naruto and Sakura were already there, and after glancing at the two boys, she followed Hermione, taking a seat next to her. The two girls promptly put their heads together and started whispering.

Rather predictably, the tryouts took the entire morning. It seemed that the whole House had turned out to watch. This included a group of first years with school brooms in exceedingly bad shape, to towering seventh years. Cormac McLaggen was included in the latter group, he wasa large wiry-haired boy. Even Naruto had a school broom in hand, so Harry put him to use as an opponent for whatever position was currently up for grabs. Surprisingly, Naruto seemed to actually know what to do when he was told something. When Harry mentioned this he replied "a good shinobi always goes in with the best intelligence." Harry shrugged and nodded as if he understood what Naruto meant.

"We met on the train in old Sluggy's compartment," Cormac stepped forward, practically reeking arrogance. He said his name, and that he played Keeper. Harry's heart wobbled worryingly at this. Ron had a problem with nerves, and Cormac looked like he could be a competent Keeper. It turned out that he had missed the tryouts last year because he ate a pound of doxy eggs on a bet last year and ended up in the infirmary.

"Right. Well, if you wait over there," Harry gestured over to where the rest of the hopefuls were, incidentally near Hermione. Looking askance at some of the first years, Harry decided to start with separating into groups of ten and having them fly laps. This proved to be a wise decision almost immediately. The first group was of the first years, all of whom except one piled up in the air ten seconds after launch, and the one who didn't looked so surprised that he immediately crashed into one of the goal posts. The second group was of the silliest girls Harry had ever encountered, including Romilda Vane, who he was sure was crushing on him. When he blew his whistle for them to start laps, they merely collapsed into giggles, clutching each other. They left the pitch quite cheerfully and proceeded to heckle everyone else.

The third group proved no more adept at flying then the first years, and the fourth had mostly arrived without brooms. The fifth group was comprised of Hufflepuffs. Harry, getting seriously annoyed now roared "If there is anyone else who are not Gryffindors leave now!" This took care of the sixth group too, this time Ravenclaws. Two hours later Harry had his three Chasers: Thomas Dean, Demelza Robins, and Ginny. Demelza was particularly adept at dodging Bludgers, and Ginny scored seventeen goals, twelve more than anyone else. Harry had to shout himself hoarse at the complainers, those who had tried for Chaser and Beaters.

Neither Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coot had Fred and George's brilliance with the Beaters bats, but he was satisfied. Unfortunately, Harry had hoped putting off the Keepers trial until last would shrink the audience, but it had gown instead. The rejected hopefuls had been joined by some who was wandered down to the pitch after a leisurely breakfast. Apparently winning the final game last year had not cured Ron's apprehension. He was a quite delicate shade of green. None of the first five Keepers saved more than two shots apiece until Cormac. To Harry's irritation, he saved four out of five penalties. On the last one however, McLaggen shot off in the opposite direction. The crowd laughed and booed as he ground his teeth upon landing. Ron looked as if he were to pass out as he mounted his Cleansweep Seven. Yet he need not have worried. Ron saved one, two, three, four, all five penalties. Harry resisting the mighty urge to crow, turned to McLaggen, only to find his face inches from his own.

"Give me another go, his sister gave him an easy save."

"Rubbish. That was the one Ron nearly missed. You saved four, Ron five. Ron's Keeper. Now get off my pitch."

McLaggen stormed away, muttering nearly inaudible threats to the air. Harry turned to congratulate Ron, only to be beaten to it by Hermione.

"You did brilliantly Ron!" Lavender was walking back to the castle with Parvati, looking grumpy.

"Yeah, did you see McLaggen on that last shot, he went off in the complete opposite direction." At this Hermione blushed and Sakura grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Hogwarts grounds, by the lake Tuesday**

The Golden Trio approached the door to Professor Hyuga's classroom only to find a note attached the door stating that class was to meet on the lawn by the lake. Harry glanced at his watch, noting that they would have to run if they were to make it down from Hyuga's class on the fifth floor to the lake in time for class. While Professor Hyuga didn't seem to care much for deducting House points, Harry really didn't want to test him. So Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived on the lawn panting and out of breath among twenty-odd students doing the same.

Right as the great bells in the bell tower rang out the hour, Professor Hyuga rose from the long grass, seemingly from nowhere along with Sakura and Naruto. "Today class, you will be learning your first offensive jutsus. Up to this point, you have been learning basic chakra control and defensive ninpo such as the replacement and clone jutsus. From now on it is even more important than ever to follow any and all instructions to the letter. With a wave, Sakura made a clone and turned it into a black board. Still lecturing to the class, Neji drew a series of hand signs on the board.

"This is _Katon: Housenka, _Fire Type: Mythical Fire Flower. This jutsu creates multiple fireballs projected from the mouth aimed at your target. You can also conceal kunai or shuriken in them, but that is beyond your skill level at the moment." Professor Hyuga, Mister Uzumaki, and Miss Haruno spread out, making sure that everyone had clear lines of fire, no pun intended. As usual, Hermione Granger was the first student to successfully perform _Katon Housenka_, on her second try. Granger only managed to make three very small fireballs, but that was more than anyone else had managed. Potter was the second one to do it, making two fireballs.

Most of the other students managed to create puffs of smoke, until thirty-five minutes into the class, Seamus Finnigan nearly got it. Instead of creating cohesive orbs of flame however, he created and explosion about six inches from the end of his nose. The explosion knocked him off his feet, propelling him four feet backwards. Sakura was there in a flash, examining his injuries. Seamus' shirt and pants were smoking, and a lick of flame was teasing the corner of his robe. His flesh had been seared off his fingertips, showing hints of bone. The skin of his hands was blackened and bleeding. Seamus' face looked no better. He had burnt both eyebrows and half of his scalp to stubble. The skin of his lips and cheeks was in much of a similar state to his hands. Seamus' eyes appeared to have partially melted closed, only slits remaining open. By the sounds of his hoarse gasping, his lungs had sustained some damage also.

Sakura was running her green glowing hands over his scorched features as soon as she saw the extent of his injuries. The students gasped noisily, seeing their classmate burnt and blackened. Strangely though, Professor Hyuga seemed rather unconcerned about the boy who had just inflicted third degree burns to himself. Turning to the spellbound teenagers he spoke in a tone that said that Seamus' condition was unimportant, but words were far more serious.

"This is why you must have perfect chakra control. With a basic jutsu such as _Katon Housenka, _you are extremely unlikely to kill yourself, especially with Miss Haruno watching over you, but the same cannot be said of all jutsus. Let this be a reminder to you all what even a momentary lapse in concentration and discipline can do to you. Let this be a warning to you all."

As Professor Hyuga spoke, Sakura continued to administer to Seamus. Right before the awestruck students eyes, the flesh of the prone boy's fingers regrew. The blackened skin lightened to its normal tone, and the bleeding cracks vanished, leaving scars barely visible to the naked eye. The melted tissue of his eyelids reformed to a more normal appearance, and the skin of his lips and cheeks pinkened, looking as if he had caught a little bit too much sun. When Sakura was done, she picked him up and slung him over a shoulder, flickering away towards the castle. Neville Longbottom raised his hand nervously. Hyuga nodded in his direction and Neville spoke.

"Professor, where is Miss Haruno taking Seamus?"

"While it may have appeared that Miss Haruno has healed his injuries completely, he will have to recover much of his strength. Healing uses much of the body's energy reserves, and must be replenished. If you were to take a grievous injury, and too much of your energy was used, you would still die, though you would show no sign of injury." The rest of the class nodded, greatly subdued by Seamus' injuries and the information following it. Noting their somber attitude, Professor Hyuga dismissed them, telling them to meditate on what had happened for homework.

Harry was flanked by Ron and Hermione on the way back up to the castle.

"Did you see Professor Hyuga's face? He looked like he didn't even see Seamus blow himself up." Hermione whispered to the two boys. There was nothing to say to that, and spent the rest of the time cloaked in his or her own thoughts.

* * *

**Infirmary, Wednesday**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see Seamus before breakfast, the tension between Ron and Hermione all but forgotten. Madam Pompfrey told them to keep their visit short. Seamus was propped up on his bed, munching on a Chocolate Frog. The size of his candy pile rivaled the one time Harry had been in the infirmary after dueling Voldemort in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament. When questioned about his health, Seamus said that he was fine, Madam Pompfrey was amazed that he had so little scarring after being burned so badly.

"I have to stay in bed and rest for the next day to recover my strength, but otherwise I'm fine." Madam Pompfrey chose then to swoop in and marshal them away from her patient, saying he had to sleep some more.

Vastly relieved that Seamus would have no major lasting effects, the three of them went down to breakfast. The entire hall was whispering, yesterdays events having spread through the school like wildfire.

When the morning post arrived Hermione received a particularly thick bundle of papers from a one of the brown school owls. Ron and Harry eyed the thick sheaf of parchment with interest.

"Its something I asked the Department of International Cooperation to send me several weeks ago," Hermione responded to their unasked questions.

"What do you need from the Department of International Cooperation Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"The military profiles for Professor Hyuga and the others," Hermione replied as if the matter was totally inconsequential.

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, I _might_ have led them to believe that Dumbledore was actually the one requesting the documents, not me." She said this all in a rush, as if hoping the quicker it was over the better it would seem. Hermione ducked her head to hide her blush.

When neither Harry nor Ron for a few seconds, she peeked at them from under her bangs to find that they were wearing the exact same grins.

"What!" Hermione squawked.

Fred and George would heartily approve if only they knew Hermione," Ron replied. Harry looked as if her were about to choke the laugh straining to escape his lips.

Looking from one to the other, Hermione explained quickly "Well, I am sure that they have detailed profiles on us, so I figure that we should have the same."

Flipping through the sheaf, Hermione frowned. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Gathering her belongings, she turned to the two boys. "Meet me in the library this evening after dinner, OK?" Not waiting for them to nod their assent, she rushed out of the Great Hall, profiles clutched to her chest.

* * *

**That evening, the library**

Harry and Ron spied Hermione at one of the tables, a veritable mountain of books occupying all the space except a small island for the book she was currently reading and the papers she had gotten from the Ministry.

"What is all this Hermione?" Harry asked gesturing to the paper mountain surrounding her.

Hermione looked up, and then to what Harry was pointing at. "Reference material. There are a lot of unique phrases in here, so I had to look them up. Have a seat. This might take a while."

Harry and Ron went and got seats from another table and bracketed Hermione. Taking a deep breath, Hermione started.

"OK, to start off, all of these guys, except for Hinata are members of a black-ops organization called ANBU. It's a Japanese acronym for Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Supposedly, all ANBU members are supposed to be Jonin or Elite ninja, but this squad, Squad 012, has only one Jonin, Neju Hyuga. He is supposed to be a ninja prodigy, one of the youngest ninja to achieve Jonin rank. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga are all Chunin, or Journeyman ninja. Naruto is a Genin, or Junior ninja, the rank just above Academy ninja, which are essentially students."

Hermione continued to lecture for about another ten minutes on each of the ninjas backgrounds, and basic ninja information until she got to their military record.

"Neji was the top ninja of his class, and has developed several unique offensive variants of a standard Hyuga clan jutsu, which is one of the requirements to become a Jonin.

Hinata is Neji's cousin from the main branch of their clan. She has developed a defensive variant of a basic Hyuga clan jutsu also. That's probably why she hung back to protect us when theDeath Eaters struck at Hogsmeade

Sakura, aka Hagane Sakura, or Steel Cherry Blossom, was part of the same training team as Naruto and Sasuke. The Fifth Hokage of the Land of Fire ninja took her as her apprentice to become a medic-nin, and has become one of the most skilled nins in her field, something of a rarity. She earned her nickname for her nearly inhuman strength, and her trademark pink gauntlets. Sakura also is the only one of the ninja born to non-ninja parents. She also has exceptional chakra control. She has created an extremely deadly genjutsu, called the _Haruno Sakura no Jutsu_ (Field of Cherry Blossoms), a

Sasuke Uchiha aka Sharingan Hebi, Sharingan Snake, is the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan, possessor of the Sharingan, a genetic eye condition that allows him to mimic any jutsu he sees perfectly, after his brother killed everyone but him. He eventually abandoned his village to join a rogue ninja named Orochimaru. He specializes in covert assassination, because his eyes let him use genjutsu very easily. He killed Orochimaru and then his brother. Naruto brought him back shortly after, whereupon he was promoted to ANBU. He has also created an orginal fire jutsu, _Katon: Gouka Tenohira _(Fire Release: The Palm of Hellfire).

Naruto, the Kaze Kitsune, translated loosely as the Wind Fox, is the son of the Fourth Hokage. His father died defending his home against a demon. Naruto was taken under the tutelage of Jiraya, the Toad Sage. He returned two and half years later. He specializes in wind-based attacks, and he kinda looks like a fox, caused his name. He has also created at least nine elemental jutsus, something that a bare handful of ninja from his village can match. That's about all it says her strangely. The rest of his dossier is classified for some reason. I haven't been able to figure out why. There seems to be something strange about him from his file, but I can pin the feeling down.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are known as the Three Demons of the Leaf and the Rookie Sages. Apparently, as a team, they are nearly unstoppable, and have nearly three million ryo combined as bounties on their heads.

"Not bad Hermione. I can see why you have all these books now," Harry said. They each helped replace the books and returned to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered, Naruto called them over to the table he was sitting at and asked them how Seamus was doing. Naruto had a bunch of knives and shuriken laid out on a cloth and was wiping them down with an oiled rag.

"You wouldn't believe he had been burned at all, he looks so fine, " Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sakura is quite the medic-nin. Once I had all my skin burned off by an... enemy of sorts, and she had me healed in no time."

"You had to skin burned off!" Hermione practically shrieked, which garnered the attention of the entire room immediately. Naruto told them of how he had been beaten by Orochimaruin the forest after going after his secret base, leaving out certain details about the Kyuubi, making it sound like Orochimaru had burned him.

* * *

**Dumbledore's office, Thursday**

Dumbledore, having heard of Seamus Finnigan's accident earlier in the week, had asked Neji and all the Heads of House to meet in his office. Normally, the Headmaster's ofice would not be lare enough for all concerned to sit, but it had magically expanded to accomodate everyone.

"This is a perfect example of why _Professor Hyuga _and his ilk should be sent back from wherever they came." Snape was standing by his seat, to agitated to sit.

"Severus, if you would be so kind as to let Mister Hyuga explain himself I am sure that he will address your concerns in due course." Without waiting for a reply from the Potions master, Dumbledore motioned for Neji to take the floor.

"Thank you Headmaster. As Professor Snape said, Mister Finnigan's accident was terrible, but unfortunately, an unavoidable one. The class has just started their first offensive jutsu, and it was only a matter of time before something of this nature was to occur. I had my medical specialist on hand just for the eventuality, and in fact, she has been attending my classes for some time now, to avoid any fatalities. To tell the truth Headmaster,I had expected something of the sort to happen for some time now. It is a measure of your student's discipline that it has waited so long."

At this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he bowed his head at the compliment. Minerva McGonagall chose then to break in. "Mister Hyuga, you make it sound as if this sort of thing will happen again."

"As terrible as this may be to hear, this will not be the last accident to happen, I can assure you."

Snape seizedupon this and leaped out of his chair again. "He proclaims his inadequacyout of his own mouth. This child has no right to be teaching a class if he cannot guarantee his students safety."

"Professor Snape, I am not teaching these children how to run away and avoid fights. I will leave that to your Defense class. I am teaching them how to _fight,_ and if necessary to kill. Where I come from, we are trained from the age of six to fight to defend ourselves, our loved ones and our friends. By the time your children are just learning to use a wand, we have learned to kill. We don't have time to be coddled at home, so many of our techniques carry an inherent danger. Your magic, as far as I know, has a single killing spell. We have thousands. So don't whine and complain and bitch when one of your children screws up and gets burned. In Japan, had any of us made such a stupid mistake, there would be no medic-nin to fix us all up. We would have to deal with our injuries and learn from them. So just be glad that Sakura was there to fix him."

Neji rant had shaken Snape, and he sat down. "Now if anyone else wants to second guess my teaching methods, please do. But I am telling you all, mistake can and will happen. There is nothing you can do about it. So stop whining and get you infirmary ready. Because the next one will be worse." Neji turned on his heel and addressed Dumbledore. "Sir, permission to leave?"

The Headmaster nodded and waved a hand to dismiss the Heads of House. When they had left, McGonagall turned to the elderly wizard. "When I first met him and his team in Japan, I made the same mistake Severus did and thought them children. I don't think he will make the same mistake again."

"Don't worry Minerva. I will keep an eye on his so he doesn't do anything rash."

"Thank you Headmaster." The Deputy Headmistress bowed slightly and took her leave.

* * *

**Great hall, Saturday**

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair. The Slytherins hissed and booed as loudly as the Gryffindors cheered. The bewitched ceiling showed a clear blue sky, a good omen. The Gryffindor table was a solid mass of gold and crimson. Everyone cheered as Harry and Ron approached. Ron grinned weakly and let out a halfhearted wave.

"Tea," Harry offered Ron. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," the redhead muttered back.

Hermione, who had become tired of Ron's recently unpleasant behavior when he had become overly aggressive after doing poorly at Thursdays practice paused on her way down the table accompanied by Sakura.. "How are you both feeling?" the bushy-hired brunette asked tentatively, eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Fine," Harry answered, handing a glass of pumpkin juice to Ron. "There. Drink up."

Ron, don't drink that."

Ron turned around and looked at Hermione inquisitively. "Harry just spiked your drink with something."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

Hermione looked scandalized. "I just saw you tip something into his juice, you've got the bottle in your hand. "

"No I don't," Harry replied, slipping the bottle into his pocket.

"Don't drink that Ron, I'm warning you!"

Eying Harry speculatively, he turned to Hermione whispering "What are you going to do, turn us in?"

Ignoring the question, Hermione turned to Harry. "I wouldn't have expected it of you Harry. You should be expelled for that."

"Look who's talking. Confunded anyone lately?" Hermione stormed her way up the table away from them. She just didn't understand how important Quidditch was.

Harry caught Sakura giving him a grin and a wink, as if she knew exactly what he was doing. Shrugging uncomfortably, he accompanied Ron down to the pitch, commenting on how lucky today was, including the Slytherin Chaser Vaisey and Malfoy weren't playing today. Ron paused in the middle of pulling on his Keeper gloves on.

"I...you..." Ron dropped his voice to a whisper. "My drink...my pumpkin juice...you didn't?"

Harry feigning ignorance just raised his eyebrows speculatively. "We'll be starting in five minutes. Better get ready."

When Harry walked out onto the pitch, the ninjas were out in force. Sasuke and Naruto were holding brooms and standing by Madam Hooch. Neji was on to of the teachers stands, and Hinata and Sakura were on the wall on the other side of the pitch. And of course, all were armed.

The Captains shook hands a minute later, starting the game. Harry could still see the scorch marks left by his Wandless Defense class several days ago, two smaller ones left by himself and Hermione, then a larger one where Seamus blew himself up. The commentators voice was different from Lee Jordan's, and Harry craned his neck to see who it was. It was a Hufflepuff player named Zacharias Smith, one who Harry greatly disliked. Smith focused most of his commentary on the Gryffindors, but not in a good way. Smith started off on Ron, saying how Harry had played favoritism in picking him, but switched over to Coote and Peakes after Ron made some great saves, and Ginny had scored four of Gryffindors six goals. Periodically, Harry could hear a lion's roar, so he turned around searching for the source. Luna Lovegood had brought her famous lion-topped hat, and was leading a resounding chorus of "Weasley is Our King" At the end of the game, Harry had managed to distract the Slytherin Seeker and nabbed the Snitch by the tips of his fingers, score 210 to 0.

As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout erupted form the Gryffindor side that drowned out Madam Hooch's whistling the end of the game.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry shouted from the center of a midair group hug as she sped right on past until she collided with an almighty crash into the commentator's podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood which stirred weakly as Zacharias Smith confusedly tried to extricate himself from. Harry heard Ginny apologizing straight faced to McGonagall, claiming to have forgotten to brake. Naruto was grinning like a madman, and even the normally stolid Sasuke let a small small curve his lips.

Ron and harry were the last ones in the room, after Dean, Ginny and Demelza left for the party in the Gryffindor common room. Sakura and Hermione entered, the former smiling slightly, and the latter upset but determined.

"I want a word with you Harry. You shouldn't have done it. Its illegal Slughorn said.

"You going to turn us in then?" Ron demanded.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Harry asked, tuning away so they wouldn't see his grin.

"You know what Harry. You spiked Ron's drink with Felix Felicis. The lucky potion!"

No I didn't. I only made it look like I put it in. I wanted Ron to think I did, so I faked it while you were passing by." harry shook the unopened vial of the golden liquid in front of them. By this time Sakura was looking at Harry calculatingly, but Hermione just looked pissed. Harry looked at Ron. You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it yourself."

"See Hermione, I don't need to cheat to save goals. I can do it myself."

"I didn't meant that you couldn't Ron, you thought you'd been given it too."

Ron however had ignored her and left the dressing room. "Er, shall we go to the party?" He had not expected his plan to backfire like this, but Hermione stormed out of the room, blinking back tears.

Harry was left in the room with Sakura, and a very awkward silence. Sakura was the first to break it however. "I will explain to her you didn't mean for this to happen. In fact, its mostly her fault that you guys won the game."

"Thanks Sakura. Those two are always at each others throats lately. I seriously didn't expect Hermione to blow up at Ron like that." the pink haired girls smile was starting to creep him out.

"I doubt you did," she responded. "You know, that was a really sneaky thing to do. That's something I would expect Sasuke to do, or Slytherin, rather than you. I see that I have misjudged you apparently."

"Errr... thanks? I'm going to go up to the party now. See you later I guess." Sakura just continued to smile at him as he left.

* * *

**Gryffindor common room**

Harry could not see Hermione at the party. He managed to dodge the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow account of the game, and Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily she wanted to go to Professor Slughorn's party with him. Harry found Ron kissing Lavender Brown, wrapped so closely with her it was hard to tell whose arms were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, but I suppose he has to refine his technique somehow," Ginny said from his shoulder. "Good game by the way Harry. Harry gave her a kiss that lasted forever before she wandered off to get some butterbeer. Turning away he caught a flash of brown bushy hair whipping through the portal behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. He looked in several rooms immediately adjacent to the Gryffindor room, but she wasn't in any of them.

Hermione hadn't wasted any time when he left the common room and was in an abandoned classroom a floor blow Gryffindor tower. Sakura, however, hadn't lost her, and was talking with her.

"He is such a prat sometimes." she managed to get out between hiccups.

"I know, Hermione," Sakura murmured

"I mean its not like I _wanted _to be invited to Professor Slughorn's stupid parties. I would have asked his to come with me if he would stop be an idiot long enough for me to stop being angry at him."

With an angry flick of her wand, she conjured a series of twittering yellow canaries and set them to circle her head.

"I mean he is usually a good enough guy, better than most, but he seems to be taken against me for some reason. Did you see him wrapped around Lavender Brown?"

The rest of the conversation proceeded along those line until Hermione was able to get her emotions under control and it was late enough that she would not have to face Ron.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, that last scene kinda sucked, but I'm a guy, so its not my fault :)

I also think i was channeling Fullmetal Alchemist a bit there in Dumbldore's office, but I always thought Neji was too cool and calm

Anywhoo, review please. More reviews more updates

Edit: Added some info on the ninja in th Library scene


	8. Dinner and Dragons

**A/N: Okay here is chapter eight. Sorry for taking so long to update people. For those who don't care why, you can skip this and go directly to the story. For those who do, I was out of town for the week right after I posted chapter seven on spring break. I just had my EOCT's and finals, so I have been inundated with homework and reviews. Well, that and I got distracted by some extra-curricular activities cough new video game cough cough Also, send love toSatan-chan for staying with me while i was busy with RL and for refining the diamond-in-the-rough. Well enough of my yapping, go read chapter eight NOW!**

**Edit: i bolded all of the dragon's speech, cuz the didn't like the formatting i had used before. Thanks Doomforyou**

**text **dragonspeech

"text" Englishman

"_text" _Japanese

_'text' _thoughts

These ninjutsu are property of Tellemicus Sundance, used with permission

**Haruno Sakura no Jutsu--**_Field of Cherry Blossoms/_Sakura's first original genjutsu. A genjutsu that targets a person's sight, hearing, and smell. It surrounds the user in a field of cherry trees in full bloom, complete with a realistic smell. This genjutsu is very useful for calming a person down, bringing a sense of peace to a troubled heart and mind. While this jutsu is in effect, Sakura is completely invisible since she is able to control what the victim sees, hears, and smells. And because the victim will almost always drop their guard, it is very easy for her to sneak up on the victim and deliver a fatal blow. Of course once she attacks, the genjutsu becomes useless and she usually dissolves it. The genjutsu is extremely well-made, due to Sakura's perfect chakra control and thus nearly impossible for any but the most experienced Chuunin to escape from. (Low B-Class Genjutsu)

**Fuuton: Kaze Tate**--_Wind Release: Wind Shield_/ This jutsu creates a small tornado like wind around the user. In general this jutsu is only able to deflect the average kunai and shuriken and has several other minor uses. But the true power of this defensive jutsu lies in the amount of chakra used in it, the more chakra used means the stronger the shielding action will become. There is no real definite answer as to just how powerful this jutsu could become, but it could most definitely blow away an entire army if used correctly. (low C-Class Ninjutsu)

**Katon: Okibi Tate_--_**_Fire Release: Blazing Fire Shield/_Merely a standard Kaze Tate that has been in contact with a Katon jutsu. While the winds and flames don't harm the user, it is exceptionally hard to control if the user is fighting in the midst of allies. Since the moment the winds die down, the fire goes rampant, burning and potentially wounding all within range. (High C-Class Ninjutsu)

**Chapter 8: Dinner and Dragons**

**Hogwarts grounds in front of the lake, Christmas Day**

Professor Hyuga was standing impassive on the shore of the Hogwarts lake waiting for his students to arrive. Naruto and Sakura flanked him, on his right and left respectively, and half a step behind him. The students congregated in two groups, Gryffindors and Slytherins nearly facing off. Harry was glaring at Malfoy, suspicion still strong in the ebon-haired Englishman and sharply pointed at his platinum blond Slytherin counterpart. Despite Ron and Hermione's efforts, when they forgot themselves long enough to speak to each other had tried and failed to convince Harry that Draco was not in some way behind the attack on Katie Bell. Harry shifted his gaze away from the Slytherin student when Professor Hyuga cleared his throat.

"Today you will be working on fine tuning your chakra control." Gesturing to one side, the students noticed that a sizable crater had been created and then filled with lake water. "The objective of today's lesson is to be able to walk on the surface of the water. This will be more difficult than the tree climbing exercise because water walking requires minute chakra adjustment. If you focus too much chakra in your feet, you will bounce off. Too little and you fall in. And you wouldn't want that." Naruto took this as his cue, because he turned away from the class and cast a jutsu. He blew a constant stream of fire from his mouth into the water, bringing it to nearly boiling in a matter of seconds. "Or you'll get boiled like a lobster." The class spread out along the edge of the new hot spring and attempted to mimic Jesus.

Naruto had cloned himself so that there was a shadow clone for every student. Neji hung back and watched the class with a critical eye. Murmuring to Sakura, he noted when a student was having particular difficulty, or ease. Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom was the first person to perfect it, although his surprise caused him to rocket up and into the lake. By the end of the lesson, Ronald Weasley could do a little jig, although it caused him to bob precariously. All in all, it was one of the class's better lessons, the incident of the previous week seemingly forgotten now that Seamus had been up and about with virtually no visible effects of his imitation of a human powder keg lingering.

The class was fairly jubilant as they reentered the castle proper and seated themselves in the Great Hall for the Christmas Feast. Hagrid, as usual, had managed to single handedly deliver twelve towering fir trees, so large that some were wondering how they had been brought into the building intact.

The Hogwarts house elves had simply out done themselves for the holiday feast. There were four thirty or forty pound ham legs per table, and enough desserts to give a diabetic a heart attack at a glance. Hermione was enjoying herself, managing to put the redheaded man seated on the opposite side of Harry out of her mind for the time being. Or at least she had until Lavender arrived. Hermione placed her gold ware on the table quite calmly and told Harry that she was full and was going outside for a breath of fresh air. Flicking his gaze across the table he flicked his gaze at Hermione's retreating back and Ginny followed him out after the bushy brunette. Sounds akin to a particularly clogged drain being unclogged continued from Lavender and Ron unabated.

Neji, ever vigilant, saw Hermione leave, and Harry following her soon after. Catching Hinata's eye, Neji signaled for her to follow the pair out. Naruto, being unusually observant, noticed all this and followed Hinata out. The two Hogwarts students must have taken off as soon as they were out of sight, for there was not a trace of either. Naruto stopped and turned to Hinata, wordlessly asking her where they had gone. Hinata nodded to the great oaken doors, as one of them was slightly ajar. Silently the two shinobi leapt forward and out into the darkling evening, Naruto hanging back a moment to retrieve his sword form where it was leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione were standing together down on the shore of the lake, staring into the depthless waters. Hinata and Naruto stopped just within earshot, completely unnoticed by the Englishmen.

"You know, I might be able to like him a little, if he was being a total git. What did I ever do to him? it's not like I deliberately insulted him. "Harry stood silently, just listening, as he doubted that she would understand that Ron's irritation at her stemmed from the fact that Hermione had dated Victor Krum during the Triwizard Tournament. The correspondence she kept with him didn't help either. So he just kept her company, nodding and grunting at the appropriate times, letting her vent.

Naruto smiled wistfully, and Hinata thought that he was probably remembering when he had chased Sakura with dogged persistence, and she would thrash him unmercifully. She thought that Ron was very lucky that Hermione preferred to vent away from the object of her irritation, rather than on Ron. Hinata doubted that Ron would last long against Hermione. While Hermione was usually very pleasant, she had a side that nearly rivaled Sakura at times. That was when Hinata noticed Naruto looking east over the Forbidden Forest. Something strange was happening. There were flashes of light playing over the Forbidden Forest to the east. They almost looked like fireworks, bursts of red and green, with flickers of yellow thrown in for variety. Naruto leaned in and whispered to Hinata.

_"What's going on over there?"_

_"I don't know. It looks like something is trying to break past the Anti-Intrusion Wards Dumbledore placed on the school."_

Naruto reached into his pocket and withdrew the short range radio all shinobi were equipped with.

_"Neji, we may have a situation here. There is something trying to break past the east intruder wards over the Forbidden Forest." _Naruto listened to whatever Neji had to say and nodded. He took off the radio and pocketed it.

_"Neji says that Dumbledore already knows and is locking the school down. We need to get those two back inside."_

Without wasting a moment, they turned to Harry and Hermione, who were staring spell struck at the light show. "Okay, guys we need to get inside now." When they didn't move, Naruto made to grab them, but then a particularly bright flash of light appeared. Despite himself Naruto turned to see what had happened. Instead of flashes of colored light, there was now an ethereal wall shining with a white luminescence. It was brightest where the attack was originating from, and faded off tot the left and right. Then it faded. A triumphant roar sounded and the sound of rushing wings was heard. Flicking a glance to Hinata, he nodded to Hermione and they unceremoniously scooped the frozen teenagers off their feet and ran to the great doors. They were perhaps only a third of the way to the castle when they were overtaken. The shape cast a shadow even in the evening gloom. the dragon landed in front of them blocking the castle. It landed with great speed, that its claws tore up the lawn, digging great trenches into the soft soil, and a rumble that shook the humans to the marrow.

The dragon was one of the eldest of its species, no mere beast drake, but one of the sorcerous Elder Things. It stretched close to thirty feet; Hinata estimated, from its brad, roughly triangular head to the base of its extremely prehensile tail. The tail probably added another ten feet or more but it was hard to tell. It was colored the purest white, not a fleck of any other color to be seen along its entire length. The head was covered in small, delicate looking scales, no larger than a human index finder, raised in ridges around its lips, nose and running from the backs of its nostrils between the side-set eyes, to two five-foot bone spurs on the back of its head. The eyes were the scariest orbs either of the Leaf-nin had ever seen, and for Naruto, that included Sasuke, Orochimaru and Itachi. The sclera were obsidian black so deep, it seemed to cast other shadows in shadow. There were no irises, but the pupil was not the back of humans and animals but the crimson of blood.

The scales on the side and back were much larger, ranging from the size of a hand to a forearm, barely concealing great bulging muscles, the smallest of which here the side of Hinata's entire leg. It stood on four legs, with seven five two-foot talons crowning each nearly finger-looking toe. The tail was sheathed in similar sized scales as the beasts head was, but instead of ending with scales, like the dragons of ancient lore did, it had a great bone scythe tipping the tail. It was nearly five feet long, as far as Hinata could tell, and honed to a nearly preternatural edge.

The two ninja froze with their packages as they took in the details of the monster.

**"I am no monster, mortals. I am what you mortals call a dragon. I was old when your race was scraping sticks in caves. I have destroyed countless nations, murdered millions of your race, and begot innumerable legends of death and destruction. Now give me the boy named Harry Potter or die."**

The dragons' mouth opened, but the voice didn't travel though air. Instead it seemed to originate within their own minds with such force that Hinata staggered a step. Naruto grimaced and grunted, but held his ground. The two set their charges down, realizing that flight was not an immediate option, seeing how fast the dragon had caught up to them.

_"Naruto-kun, we need to wait for the others. We cannot win against a dragon ourselves. Let me analyze it for weakness first." _Naruto gave a short nod and grunt of acknowledgment. His cerulean eyes were nearly closed, a quirk which meant Naruto was conversing with the Kyuubi demon imprisoned within his soul. A moment later Naruto opened his eyes, and they were slitted.

_"Protect the principles Hinata-chan. I'll occupy the dragon until the others arrive." _Hinata shifted back to Harry and Hermione, both of whom had their wands drawn. Hinata activated her Byakugan as Naruto shifted to the left, trying to draw the dragon away from the more vulnerable targets.

Hinata stood in front of her charges and talked to them over her shoulder. "Aim for the eyes, or the belly. Its armor should be weaker there." Harry and Hermione nodded. As one they stepped forward and shouted "Stupefy." Two bright red splinters of light erupted from their wands. The dragon didn't even acknowledge the spells being cast, as one struck the bridge of his nose, and the other was blocked by a flickering eyelid.

The dragon's voice struck at their minds again, but its words were focused on Naruto. **"So Kyuubi, you have found a new host, Kaze Kitsune****. This one looks weak Kyuubi. I shall dispose of your host, and finally be rid of you one and for all. You always had a terribly bad habit of turning up at the most inopportune of times."**

"I'm sorry Ferrovax, but the Kyuubi isn't in control here. I am. Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage. I'd tell you to remember it, but you will be dead soon."

There was nothing specific Hinata could say made her think it, but the dragon, Ferrovax, looked amused. **"Oh dear me. How low you've fallen Kyuubi. You reside in a mere child, and yet you are not in control? I remember when you were once more feared than I am. You annihilated whole villages with a glance, destroyed mountains with a flick of your tail, and now you are at the whims of an infant. This is too much. I will greatly enjoy ripping you host limb from limb Kyuubi."**

While Ferrovax was focused on Naruto, Hinata saw the doors to the castle open, and the rest of Squad 012 emerge. "Ah. My friends are here now Ferrovax. If you have any last words, say them now." Ferrovax laughed.

To Harry's eyes, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke suddenly materialized from nowhere next to them, but to Hinata's eyes, she saw them leap from one of the third floor windows in the castle.

Neji drew Naruto's porcelain ANBU mask from his robes and tossed it underhand to Naruto. Naruto slipped it on while the others unlimbered their weapons. Ferrovax's head swiveled away from Naruto, inspecting the new arrivals intensely for a moment before returning his gaze to Naruto.

**"Your companions have arrived _Jinchūriki. _May we commence now?"**

_"Of course. I wouldn't think of waiting any longer."_ The ninja spread out, with Sasuke and Naruto flanked by Sakura and Neji. Abruptly, the air grew thicker, heavier. Sasuke grunted, recognizing the spell.

_"He's casting a mind fog on us. It slows our reactions down and makes it harder to think the longer it is cast. It's a high level forbidden spell, almost as bad as the Unforgivable Curses." _Naruto drew his curved sword, and activated his _Oboro_ and _Fuuton: Kaze Kiwa_ and leapt straight at Ferrovax. He had only gotten about a dozen feet when the air rippled and flung him back. Sakura flickered away and stopped him about twenty feet behind the semicircle of ninja.

"I don't remember reading anything about dragons being able to use magic." Shaking his head he regained his feet and set himself again. Neji signaled to Sasuke, and attacked. Neji jumped forward and then to the side, drawing chakra to his hands. When Ferrovax had turned his head to track Neji, Sasuke struck. Sasuke's sword began to flicker with bits of light as he channeled chakra into it, charging it with electricity. He swung in a horizontal slash high, aimed at blinding the dragon. Instead Ferrovax smiled at the relatively straightforward attack and raised his foreleg to block. But Sasuke had only feinted and ducked under the upraised leg and rolled under his neck. He drew the chokuto across the scales on the underside of the neck, but instead of parting flesh and releasing vital lifeblood, it scraped across diamond-hard scales.

Sakura had vanished in the distraction Neji and Sasuke's attack afforded. A wind suddenly blew up, with pink petals floating on it. A sense of peace and calm enveloped the two youths as they heard an ephemeral voice, vaguely regognizable as Sakura's whisper _Haruno Sakura no Jutsu _(Field of Cherry Blossoms). Abruptly, a line of blood was drawn across Ferrovax's flank, though nothing seemed to have caused it. Ferrovax growled, and grunted, a pulse of magic moving through the air. The sense of peace faded, along with the sakura petals floating on the wind, and Sakura shimmered into existance, one of her gauntlets crimson to the wrist. Ferrovax swung his head around, seeking to ram the puny human who sought to injure him. Instead, she set herself and let Ferrovax impale his eye on her waiting arm. This time the creature roar was so deep that the ground trembled slightly. He closed his eyelid and swung her around ina great loop before releasing her. She rolled in midair, landing in a fighting stance in front of the monster. Abruptly a green light flared into being around her hands. When the dragon swiped at her, be it leg, neck or tail, it came away bloody. The more blood that decorated the pink haired kunoichi, the smoother she moved. She leaped to the side, dodging a tail-swipe, cutting a four foot trench in it with her modified chakra scalpels. She landed just as Ferrovax attempted a crushing vertical slash with his head. Bouncing back just as far as necessary, she ran up his head, and rotated on his head, obviously going to drive a chakra-gloved hand into its brain and kill it. He shook himself, trying to dislodge her. She slipped and straddled his neck. Before she could regain her footing, Ferrovax drew his head back, spearing Sakura's thighs on the horn spurs. Sakura lost her concentration, the green chakra fading from around her hands, and screamed. Ferrovax whipped his head down viciously, simultaneously throwing Sakura off his head, savagely tearing her wounds, sprinkling blood and tiny gobbets of skin and muscle forward, and catching Neji, who had rushed in to the vulnerable throat, smashing him aside.

Neji was able to roll with the blow, but Sakura had been tossed high in the air. Naruto moved, so quickly that noone except Sasuke even realized where he had gone, until he alighted, unconcious Sakura in his arms. Laying her gently on the lawn, Naruto and Sasuke rushed together to block any attempt from Ferrovax to capitalize on their sudden weakness. Neji was joined by Harry and Hermione over the prone Sakura. Harry was nearly violently ill when he saw what had happened to the pink haired kunoichi. The bone spurs had pierced both of Sakura's thighs, parting flesh and taking a six inch long chunk from each of her femurs. Her lower legs were attached to her body by about three inches of flesh.

Naruto's vision didn't merely film with red, it was inundated with red. Still, he managed to refrain from another direct attack. Barely. Neji rejoined the remaining three, looking grim. Harry and Hermione had taken their cloaks off and were staunching the blood flow, kneeling in the small pool of crimson liquid.

As Harry looked up, Naruto vanished again. Wondering where he had gone, a two foot slash opened in Ferrovax's flank. Then he realized that it was Naruto. In fact, it seemd that Naruto was the wind, for where ever the wind blew, once pristinely white armor parted. His sword moved so fast that it appeared that the blade had been replaced with a captured breeze. Sasuke had joined him in the assault also. But where Naruto was all over Ferrovax, at once, Sasuke moved with a serpentine grace, flowing out of the way of strike aimed at his body core, so fluid that Harry was surprised that he even had a spine.

Hinata joined the formation, looking angrier than Neji had ever seen her gesturing left and right, the formation spread out, with Hinata anchoring it in the center. Now it my turn, beastlings, Ferrovax spoke, drawing in a breath. Before Naruto or Sasuke could react, Ferrovax released his breath. The column of flame the roared forth was so bright; Naruto instinctively threw up an arm to block it out. Neji managed to leap out of the way, landing behind Ferrovax. Hinata, with the two students and Sakura behind her was not able. Hinata instead started whirling crying out, "_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" _(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). The torrent of flame parted to either side of the ethereal blue dome for about three seconds, before collapsing. Hinata caught of the tail end of the blast, but it was enough to set her clothes aflame. Neji was about as equally unlucky. Ferrovax flicked his tail out at Neji, just as he landed, sweeping them out from underneath him and slamming him down to earth. Neji landed on his back heavily, winding him. As he struggled to roll out of the way, when Ferrovax's tail swung down a third time, this time blade first, piercing the steel breastplate and chain mail like cloth.

Ferrovax then picked him up and lobbed Neji over his body to the two remaining shinobi. Naruto caught him and set him down next to Hinata, who had managed to put herself out, and Sakura. Sakura was coming around, an expression of agony slowly being suppressed as she applied her intimate knowledge of the human body to send endorphins coursing through her bloodstream, numbing the pain, and closing off arteries to her legs. She winced when her gaze fell upon Neji's unconscious form, noting the broken arm, and deformed ribcage. She had to ruthlessly suppress the gorge that rose in her throat at the smell of cooked pork when she examined Hinata's burned form. Sakura swiftly set to stabilizing Hinata and Neji's before sending each into a healing trance and falling unconscious again herself.

Ferrovax grinned cruelly. **"And here I thought that shinobi were supposed to be human weapons, the deadliest fighters among humans. Disappointing, really _Jinchūriki. _I was looking forward to more of a fight. Oh well. When you are dead I will then go over there and take the boy. And there is nothing you can do about it child."**

Naruto's hands tightened on his hilt, driving the blood from his hands. Without taking his gaze from Ferrovax, he told Sasuke, _"Just us two left eh? I guess its time to break out the big guns then." _Naruto closed his eyes, seeking the red presence within him that was the Kyuubi. Hermione and Harry, who had shredded their cloaks and robes to provide hasty field dressings watched as a red aura generated around Naruto and his sword. The red chakra exuded a terrifying sense of _evil _that neither of them had ever sensed before. And it only grew stronger as what appeared to be tails made of chakra formed from his aura.

When three tails had formed the air prickled uncomfortably against their skin. At five it burned faintly. And at seven, it felt like they had climbed into the bath when the water was about ten degrees too hot. The whisker marks on his cheeks began to become more pronounced, and his nails lengthened to resemble claws. Naruto's ears lengthened slightly and narrowed at the top, with tufts of blond hair growing from the tips. When Naruto opened his eyes, His irises had turned red, and when his gaze swept over Hermione momentarily, she felt hatred so strongly that one person could not possible be the source. Sasuke's form was altered also. His skin had changed to a dark purple, and a black cross was drawn on his face. His irises had turned red, like Naruto's, but his sclera had turned black also. When he grinned, the canines had lengthened. Sasuke's hair had also poofed up. All in all, both men were thoroughly frightening.

**"Ah, you finally show your true power _Jinchūriki. _I feared you would die as easily as your companions."**

"_Die monster!" _Naruto cried, again leaping straight at Ferrovax. Ferrovax must have sensed something different from the first time because he lifted a foreleg to block Naruto's wild attack. Naruto's sword cut the talons from Ferrovax toes as if they weren't there. At the same time Sasuke dove in to support Naruto in his frenzied aggression. Suddenly Ferrovax had to deal with a dozen Naruto's, each drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra. Ferrovax, realizing that the two men had sudden become exponentially more dangerous, started to fight seriously. He used he heavily armored wings to protect his head and neck from devastatingly powerful sword strokes, using his tail to try to find openings in their guard. Ferrovax gathered his breath and tried to roast Naruto and Sasuke alive, but while Sasuke danced out of the way, Naruto grinned. Forming the requisite handseals, he roared "_Fuuton: Kaze Tate _(Wind Release: Wind Shield.)" A visible wall of wind wrapped itself around Naruto, and the gout of flame collided with it. However, something totally unexpected happened next. Instead of the _Kaze Tate_ collapsing, or the fire dissipating, the fire exploded forth, completely engulfing the dragon in a single white hot flame. Harry and Hermione reflexively closed their eyes and threw up their arms. When Harry opened them again, he had to blink several times, because the fire had left a purple afterimage that obscured his entire vision. When his vision returned, his jaw fell open. The lawn had been melted to what would be glass if it were sand he supposed, for fifty feet in front of Naruto.

Ferrovax, however was distressingly alive. In fact, the only sign that he had endured a wave of flame that could put the sun to shame was his slightly smoking body. However, he looked rather surprised. "That would be _Katon: Okibi Tate_ (Fire Release: Blazing Fire Shield.) Pretty cool isn't it?" Naruto had a feral grin that threatened to take in his ears.

Instead of responding, Ferrovax gathered his breath again, but instead of issuing a gout of flame, a nearly solid wall of sound erupted. The sound carried enough energy to destroy the shadow clones Naruto had made and strike Naruto.

Ferrovax raised a foreleg and did something totally unexpected. It cast a spell. Naruto hadn't been to the library at all, but he remembered Dumbledore telling the shinobi about the Unforgivable Curses, and Avada Kedavra stood out particularly bright in his mind, as the green bolt of condensed death streaked toward him. But in his rage, he didn't hear Hermione's shriek of horror as he didn't move. Instead he focused of pouring out as much raw chakra as possible into the Kyuubi Cloak.

At first when he manifested the Kyuubi's chakra, it would hurt him, and heal him simultaneously. But over time he had been able to refine his control of the Kyuubi's chakra so that he could manifest up to seven tails without losing control. Also, such prolonged exposure to raw Kyuubi chakra had granted him a sort of immunity to the more harmful effects of the Kyuubi Cloak.

The deathbolt collided with the Kyuubi Cloak and seemed to hesitate for a moment; as if unsure it could kill him. The curse splintered into miniature shards, deflecting to the ground, creating patches of brown grass. Naruto's mouth curled into a sneer. "I told you Ferrovax. I am going to kill you." Ferrovax, for his part, looked supremely surprised by Naruto's feat.

Realizing that an all-out physical assault was getting them nowhere, Naruto switched strategies. Swirling his arms, he used his chakra to create a breeze of wind, gathering up the leaves on the ground. The leaves floated in front of him, pointing to Ferrovax. Rapidly forming the requisite seals, he thrust his arms out growling _Ryuuko No Jutsu_ (Leaf Dragon Technique). The leaves, edges honed to razor sharpness, created a multitude of slashes along the dragon's body. Singly they were not much, but collectively, it wasn't bad. Naruto followed up with _Kyougo no Hayashi_ (Weapon of the Woods) and _Konoha Senpuu_ (Leaf Spinning Wind), to his head. Ferrovax staggered slightly under the swift barrage, but recovered quickly. Ferrovax swept a wing forward and caught Naruto on the rebound in the ribs. Naruto grunted and rolled to his feet. Sasuke caught an overhead chop by Ferrovax tail on his sword, staggering under the monstrous weight of the blow, arms tingling.

The ivory dragon bull rushed Naruto, driving him to the earth in a devastating strike. Sasuke was fully engaged with Ferrovax tail, ducking a wide sweep that bloodied his cheek, parrying an ugly overhead chop and laid open his forearm to the bone, and dancing out of the way of a thrust that came uncomfortably close to his groin. While Sasuke was no novice with a sword, even his nearly superhuman reflexes and limited prescience granted to him by his Sharingan were barely enough to match the millennial old dragon's experience and elemental strength. Catching a fourth strike millimeters from his face nearly made his lose his sword, the sheer power behind the attack numbing his arms. Even with his Sharingan active, able to predict Ferrovax's attacks, Sasuke was being worn down.

Naruto managed to land a Kyuubi-chakra enhanced _Konoha Senpuu_ (Leaf Spinning Wind) on the fleshy tip of a wing, only to be smacked aside by an overhead clap by the other wing. Naruto knew that if they didn't end the battle soon, they wouldn't be able to. Sasuke too the opportunity to dance back, forming a series of handseals. Finishing, he leveled he sword at the dragon, crying "_Raiko Batsu_ (Lightning Strike)." Tiny bits of light ran from his hands, and collected at the point of his sword. He then grunted, and a miniature lightning bolt leaped from his sword to strike Ferrovax in the chest. The electricity split and ran along the length of his body.

Ferrovax grinned. **"What was that beastling? It tickled."**

Already, Sasuke was being worn down, and while he had plenty of fight left in him, most of his most powerful moves required time to charge up that Ferrovax just wasn't giving him. Naruto made half a dozen shadow clones, and leapt back, gaining critical distance.

"_Sasuke, hold him off for just a minute please," _Naruto screamed at his companion. Shutting the battle out of his mind, Naruto focused his chakra into his right palm, using two of his shadow clones to shape it. Slowly the chakra coalesced in the shape of a whirling ball. Raising it above his head, the edges expanded and flattened, forming four points. But instead of its natural light blue, the Fuuton Rasenshuriken was an ugly bruised purple. Dismissing the shadow clones, Naruto charged hefting the over sized mass of chakra above his head. Sasuke, sensing the inhuman amount of chakra being shaped behind him, frantically threw himself out of the way. If he was too close when it struck...

Ferrovax's eyes widened at the sight of the demoniacally-charged Fuuton Rasenshuriken, over six feet in diameter, being aimed at him. He snapped his wings out and flapped, desperately trying to escape. Naruto took one final step and flung himself face first at the dragon, murder shining gleefully in his eyes. Ferrovax didn't even feel the damage of the leading edge of the immensely powerful mass of chakra tear into his chest. The last thing he saw was Naruto's red, fox-slitted eyes, pouring hate unlike any he had ever felt. The explosion threw Naruto to the ground, digging a furrow six feet deep, and over ten feet long. Sasuke caught in the fringes of the black blast only ditch a trench two feet by five.

* * *

**Hogwarts Infirmary, two days later**

Naruto woke up, vision slowing forming, aching everywhere at once. At first he thought something was wrong, because all he could see was white. Slowly, Naruto turned his neck, examining his surroundings. He was in a bed, with the white drapings pulled closed. Looking down, he was covered by yet another white sheet, cinched in tight against him, making it impossible to move at all. His grunting garnered the attention of someone beyond the wall of white, because he heard someone, someone he thought he should recognize raise their voice.

"Madame Pompfrey, I realize that this is your ward, but Naruto is a part of my team, and therefore, I am responsible for his wellbeing. I can hear him grunting, so he is awake. I promise we won't stay long." The voices lowered, becoming indecipherable, until they cut off. Whoever had been speaking at first apparently won, because he head footsteps approach. The hangings were whisked aside to reveal, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. The group was a very ragged one, with everyone sporting a plethora of bandages and splints. Neji looked to be the best off, with heavy wrappings visible underneath his Hyuga robes. Hinata wore plenty of bandages also, obscuring one eye and covering her hands form her fingertips to elbows, her beautiful black hair burned to stubble. Sasuke came next with an arm in a sling, and a splint on the other one. He had a pad of gauze taped to his cheek where Naruto remembered him being cut. Naruto could see bruises decorating him here and there. Sakura by far looked to be the worse off, having to be rolled in a wheelchair.

"Oh thank Kami-sama you're alright Naruto-kun," Hinata exclaimed. "We were worried for you for a while there. Madame Pompfrey said you almost died several times since you have been treated here."

"Heh. It looks like you guys are worse off than I am. What happened? It looks like you went ten rounds with a dragon." Naruto's voice sounded like someone had taken large-grit sandpaper and attacked his throat with enthusiasm.

"Don't you remember Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, not really."

What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um. We were eating at the Christmas Banquet I think. Neji told me to do something and it gets really fuzzy from there." The group told him of how he and Hinata had followed Harry and Hermione out to the lake, and the battle with the dragon. Neji had broken eight ribs, two of which had put pressure on his heart. Hinata had received second degree burns to eighty percent of her body, and third degree burns to her hands and arms. She said that Madame Pompfrey told her that the only visible scarring would be on her arms, and barely visible at that. The fire that Ferrovax breathed had damaged he right eye, making it extremely sensitive to light, and making her slightly colorblind. It would recover most of its sight, but not all. Sasuke had dislocated both shoulders, fractured his left arm in three places and broken his right arm in two, one of which was a compound break. He had suffered buises to his face and torso, due to the over-exposure of demonic chakra. Sakura had nearly had her legs ripped off, and drank three quarts of Skele-Grow to heal her femurs. She wasn't to be on her feet for another three days, just as a precaution.

Slowly, Naruto asked what had happened to him. Neji told him that he had brought out seven tails of the Kyuubi, and used the _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_. Normally, it would have sliced open the dragon's chest and belly, and damaged his arm, but charged with the Kyuubi's chakra, it had nearly cut the dragon in _half_, horizontally. The _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ also exploded, instead of dissipating like normal, giving his front half second degree burns. The cellular damage wasn't limited to just one arm; the explosion had damaged all the chakra pathways that were under the burned skin. Ninety-eight percent of his muscles had received moderate to severe damage, turning him into one huge multi-colored bruise.

The fire itself had burned his lungs and damaged his eyes, which explained why he had had trouble focusing at first.

Hinata said, "The entire school watched the fight Naruto-kun. Everyone has been talking about how Naruto the Hero single handedly saved the school. I've heard some of the sixth and seventh years saying that they should name a hall after you, or create a medal especially for you. Every girl from the first years to the seventh years has their sights set on you now." Hinata sounded slightly worried at that last.

"Aww, cmon Hinata-chan. You know you are the only one for me. There isn't another woman out there as beautiful, intelligent or determined as you." Hinata remembered a time when such a compliment coming from Naruto's lips would have sent her into cardiac arrest.

That was when Naruto noticed the taller form of the Headmaster approaching his bed. Seeing as the other side of the bed was getting a bit crowded, Dumbledore strode to the unoccupied one. That was when Naruto saw the largest mountain of candy and food he had ever seen in his life greeted his eyes. Judging from the setup of the room, there should have been another bed beside his, but it had been buried under a small hill of sweets. He recognized none of them, but they all looked delicious. Cards were piled three feet high on his bedside table.

Ripping his eyes from the spectacle, he gasped to Dumbledore "Is all this for me?"

"I believe so Naruto. I would doubt that there is a single grain of sugar remaining in all of Hogsmeade, or that there isn't a present from every student there. Despite anything I could do, the entire school watched you battle with the dragon, and things went downhill from there."

Turning to address the all of them, Dumbledore said, "You all have my deepest thanks for risking your lives so selflessly in defense of Harry Potter and the school. I am most sorrowful that the defenses I erected around the school were insufficient to nullify the threat, and that you have to suffer so in order to carry out your duties. I have contacted the Minister of Magic, and arranged for all five of you to be awarded medals for your valor."

To Naruto he continued. "I understand that the jutsu you performed to kill the dragon is one you personally invented, and classified as a forbidden technique. I would request that you not use that technique again while you stay here. It is my understanding that the _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ damages your nerves every time you use it, and I would be extremely sorrowful if you were to damage yourself beyond recovery on my behalf."

"Headmaster, I appreciate your concern and understand. In any case, it's a move I've only used once before. Tsunade-obaa-chan chewed me out real good when she found out about it."

Dumbledore looked down and chuckled. "Judging from the letters I have exchanged with her, that sounds rather like her." Looking up and seeing thunderclouds in the shape of the nurse tapping her foot in the door to her office, Dumbledore made his farewells and departed. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but the gentle ache in his chest that had been building as he had talked suddenly spiked and his vision went white. The coughed and tasted something coppery filling his mouth. Madame Pompfrey raced forward, wand and potion in hand. Waving her wand over the bed, she dispelled the Sticking Charm that she had applied to his sheets to prevent him from trying to get up and wander around while he was still injured.

Turning the blond ninja on his side she conjured a large bowl to catch the blood that he coughed up. She winced as she saw necrotic lung tissue and dead blood. He must be worse off than she had thought. If it wasn't for that girl, the pink-haired one, he probably would have died inside the first hour. She had never seen anyone so skilled at healing at such a young age. The girl had barely waited to Pompfrey to get some Skele-Grow in her and bandaged before she went to work on the boy. No, the man. No one who had risked as much as this one had deserved to be called anything but a man. The girl had quite literally nearly worked herself to death to heal him. And by Merlin she wasn't going to let them die after sacrificing all they had without a fight.

After the blond man had stopped coughing up blood, she went to work. Normally, she would have told the others to leave, but she doubted she could have made them. So they stood there, watching over their fallen teammate. When she felt satisfied that he would not relapse if she took her attention away, she stood up.

"What is his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage," the black haired woman, Hinata she thought, replied, not taking her gaze away from him.

Hesitantly, she slowly bowed, bending from the waist, keeping her hands by her side. "I would like to offer my gratitude to you all for risking you lives to defend this school. Your companion will not die while I am here, I promise."

Sakura folded her hand in her lap, tilting her head and smiling in acceptance of her gesture.

The leader, Neji, spoke to her, "We will keep watch over him Madame Pompfrey, and alert you if anything goes wrong."

Madame Pompfrey opened her mouth to protest, they were all injured, after all, and right still patients. But she hesitated at the steel in his voice, and closed her mouth, nodding in acquiesance. She felt that they would keep a closer watch over Naruto than she ever could. Neji turned and wheeled Sakura out of the hospital wing, leaving Hinata to stand guard. As she closed the door to her office she saw her climb into the bed with him and cradled his head in her arms. Ah, to be young and in love.

* * *

Edit: expanded the fight scene, grammar corrections


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: **Well folks, I am not dead, nor is the story dead, I promise. Im sorry for the delay, but it was mostly out of anyones hands. Satan-chan, my wonderful beta, was sick for a while, and was unable to beta for a while. Luckily she is feeling better now. I introduced some minor plot elements in my revisions, that will have a larger impact later on. Anywhoo, as a reward for your patience, you get two chapters today. :) Also, if you know any really good Naruto or HP fanfics that are not already on my favorites list, please pm me. I am always looking for new material to read, for inspiration and to learn how to improve my writing.

Also, this one of my favorite chapters to write for some reason. Dont ask my why. Must be my inner sadist. Poor Naruto. Go read and Review now

Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Deep within Naruto's subconscious**

Naruto was floating along, drifting above the floor, down a stone corridor, water dripping here and there. He recognized the passage, one leading to the Kyuubi's prison within his soul. Before long, he could see the bars of the cage, and the seals holding it in place. At first when he had accessed the Kyuubi's consciousness, whether to ask for power, or to talk, Naruto had been uncertain and afraid. Over the years, the Kyuubi's started to show increasing amounts of disdain for Naruto whenever he made the trip to his prison, saying that Naruto needed to stop whining and begging for the Kyuubi's help and power. Instead, Naruto should take what he could, by force, and never regret anything.

"Kyuubi! Show yourself!"

**"What is it you want Naruto-san?"**

"What happened earlier? Hinata said that when we fought the dragon, I used the _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_, but it exploded instead of dissipating. And how come I'm still wounded so badly? Why haven't you healed me yet?"

Early in their relationship, the Kyuubi had made it clear, that it would help Naruto only when absolutely necessary, and not an iota, or scrap of information beyond that. As Naruto had aged, and gained confidence in himself and his abilities, they had "renegotiated" their relationship. Naruto had free access to the Kyuubi's chakra, and its knowledge, and in return, he wouldn't ask Jiraiya or Yamato to seal the Kyuubi off permanently. To the Kyuubi, that amounted to a death sentence, as it was of the opinion that Naruto was an imbecile, albeit an imbecile with the deck stacked in his favor.

**"You should now by now, boy," **the Kyuubi sneered, **"that your pathetic mortal frame can only handle a certain amount of my chakra before it becomes increasingly toxic. As to why your jutsu exploded, I can only assume that mixing our chakras together in such an ill-conceived, ill-formed, and ill advised attack produced that particular side effect. You do realize that if Ferrovax had chosen that moment to realize an breath of fire at you, we would have both died?"**

"Well, seeing as I really don't remember anything of the battle, no, not at all."

**"Well, I just consider myself lucky that fate favors fools and children, for which you are double blessed."**

"Whatever. Just share your memories of the battle, please." Just because he held the upper hand in their relationship didn't mean he couldn't be polite.

The Kyuubi locked his crimson eyes onto Naruto's cerulean ones, and the teenage _Jinchūriki _experienced a vague sensation of being drawn into the Kyuubi's prison. It was a decidedly odd experience for him, watching a battle he had zero recollection of, from the perspective of a passive passenger, nothing he could do, say, or think could change any of the events. His features, had they been visible would have shown an expression of rage, for the dragon harming his companions so, fear, that they might not survive, and sorrow, that he could not have prevented it from happening.

After finishing reviewing the battle, he floated out between the bars of chakra, facing the Kyuubi.

"I know that you only gave me your chakra because doing otherwise would most likely would have resulted in our death, but your help allowed me to save those precious to me. Thank you." Without turning his back, he floated the way he had come, the Kyuubi's face shrinking and eventually fading away.

**"The longer I know you, the less I understand you, Uzumaki Naruto."**

* * *

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

Consciousness collected in the forefront of Naruto's brain in bits and pieces, random colors, sounds and sensations flickering through his perception haphazardly. Gradually the fragments started to assemble into a semi-cohesive unit, and Naruto awoke, very groggy.

The forms to one side solidified into Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Sasuke, and who he thought was the head nurse, whose name he could not seem to be able to drag out of the murky depths that was the recent past. The four of them sat there quietly, whispering to one another, probably so as to not wake him up.

The nurse noticed his newly acquired alertness and shifted her attention from the visitors to her sole patient. "Ah. It seems that Mister Uzumaki is once again among the living." This cut off the conversation between Harry, Hermione and Sasuke.

Hermione immediately slid off her chair and knelt by Naruto's bedside. She smiled a shy smile, one usually sees from very young children meeting strangers, or someone meeting a idol, long viewed from afar, but now almost uncomfortably close.

"Thank God you are awake Naruto. How are you feeling?"

_"Tired. And thirsty."_

His words however, were met with confusion until the nurse handed him his hitai-ate. Placing it on his forehead, Naruto tried again.

"I'm just tired. And thirsty. Very thirsty." The nurse reached and drew a potion from his bed stand, helping him sit up and choke down the foul tasting concoction.

"Blech. What was that?"

"A Refreshing Potion. And as you seem to have forgotten my name, it Madame Pompfrey."

"Ah, sorry."

"Not at all. I really had to expect some memory loss from the injuries you sustained in your battle with the dragon. I have already thanked your comrades, but I would also like to thank you personally. You very nearly killed yourself in defense of this school, using, if I understand correctly, an incredibly powerful and dangerous attack to end the battle before anyone else could come to harm. You are a very special person, Mister Uzumaki. There are not very many people I know who would have gone to such dangerous extremes to protect another human life. Also, I would thank Miss Haruno when you get the chance. She drove herself to the brink of death to heal you." Turning to one side, she gestured to Harry, motioning forward. "I believe this young man also has something to say."

Harry stepped forward, shifting uncomfortably. "Madame Pompfrey said most of it, but I owe my life to you Naruto. If there is anything, and I mean it, seriously, absolutely anything you ever need, please let me know. I bet you have heard it from a lot of people, but I truly mean it."

All through this, Naruto was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, as Sasuke became increasingly amused. "Hey you guys, it was really nothing that spectacular."

Hermione, with a level gaze, and a low voice answered. "Naruto you defeated a being that even Dumbledore admitted that would have been a trying battle for him, and he is probably the strongest wizard alive today. Plus you blocked the Killing Curse with nothing but pure chakra. There is only one other person in the entire world that has survived that particular curse."

"Well, Naruto probably is the strongest ninja alive today, so it makes sense I suppose," Sasuke finally piped in.

Madame Pompfrey suddenly broke in. "Well, I will wager that you are eager to be out of the infirmary, Mister Uzumaki."

"Yeah, I am. Say," as if the thought had just occurred to him, "how long have I been in here?"

"Today is the fifth day after your defeat of the dragon, Saturday." Madame Pompfrey replied. "I am sure that everyone will be happy to know that you are finally up and about." Ushering the two teens out, Madame Pompfrey closed the hangings around his bed and helped him to get dressed. It wasn't until right then that Naruto realized that he was wrapped nearly head to toe in white bandages.

"Unfortunately, the clothes you were wearing during your battle were mostly destroyed. The Headmaster consulted your colleagues and had a brand new outfit made for you, exactly the same as your old one."

By this time, Naruto had given up on protesting against all the special care that he was receiving. He would have to find out how much the rest of the school knew of his fight.

By the time he was pulling his pants on he was breathing hard, fighting the pain his body was sending his brain. At this rate, he wondered how he was going to get around the school. That was not to be a problem, as Madame Pompfrey had a wheelchair sitting beside his bed, ready for him.

"Um, Madame Pompfrey, how am I supposed to get up and down the stairs?"

"Oh, not a problem. The wheelchair has been enchanted to start floating whenever the incline of the ground becomes too steep."

"Cool. While you guys suck at fighting, you sure do make up for it in other stuff." Abruptly, Naruto's stomach released a deafening growl, letting it be known that it was empty and demanded to be filled. Naruto turned his head and peered out the window. The sun was working its way to noon, so Naruto judged it to be about eight o'clock.

Madame Pompfrey smiled at his sheepish expression. "I dare say you are quite hungry. How about we go get you something to eat?"

At the mention of food, Naruto's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, once again reminded how childlike Naruto forever seemed to remain, injuries instantly forgotten in the prospect of a meal. The halls were abandoned as the five people made their way to the Great Hall.

When they reached the great portals, the hall was roaring with conversation, none of it discernible a foot away from its participants. Today, no one seemed to be confining themselves to their House tables, most people shifting from table to table. In fact, hardly anyone was eating. However, once Naruto was spotted, all conversation cut off, like someone had hit the mute. Naruto shifted uneasily as every student stopped where they were and followed his progress, being pushed along by Madame Pompfrey.

Ron, Neville, and Ginny were already at their accustomed spot at the Gryffindor table. A section of bench had been removed, large enough for Naruto to slide his wheelchair in. Looking around at everyone staring at him, he muttered "Jeez, its like they have never seen me before."

Abruptly Hermione leaped to her feet. "Alright everyone. You've seen him. Now stop staring and go eat." That seemed to break the spell that had been cast over the other student. Everyone turned back to their conversations, but kept peeking at Naruto out of the corner of their eyes. When Hermione turned back, Harry had given Naruto a copy of the Daily Prophet. Half of the first page was a wizards photo of Squad 012 lined up on the dais of the Great Hall, like they had been the first day of school. The caption read "Japanese Special Assassination and Tactical Squad members from left to right: Neji Hyuga, 17 Sakura Haruno, 16, Sasuke Uchiha, 16, Naruto Uzumaki, 16, and Hinata Hyuga, 16." The main article was below it.

**Hogwarts New Guards**

At the Hogwarts Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the school term, everyone expected an increase in school security after the showdown between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters, leading to a climactic duel between Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

However, no one expected the aging Headmaster to hire a team of assassins from the Land of Fire, in Japan. Dumbledore has also created a brand new course at Hogwarts: Wandless Magical Defense, taught by none other than Neji Hyuga, team leader of the Japanese group. Questions have been raised at the Ministry, questioning how fit these children are to guard a school, when there are students older than they are. Despite the name, Wandless Magical Defense, is not a defense-oriented class. Neji Hyuga is known to have said that the brand of magic he and his companions teach has thousands of spells designed for killing. Five students are known to have required a stay in the school infirmary, recovering from injuries sustained in Mister Hyuga's class.

"While my son hasn't been hurt in this Hyuga's class yet, he told me that he is teaching some very dangerous magic in his class, jutsu he called it. Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I worry about a class my son is taking when five students have had to be kept overnight in the school Infirmary with third degree burns. My son has told me that one student, Seamus Finnigan, burned his fingertips off. How that is magic appropriate for students to be learning is beyond me," Lucius Malfoy commented when the Prophet interviewed him about the new security at the school. "In my opinion, Albus Dumbledore was never fit to teach at the school, let alone run it. How many more students have to be hurt before someone will take some action?"

Despite these troublesome facts, the Japanese guards seemed to acquit themselves of any shadow of a doubt pertaining to their qualifications. Five days ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attacked. An elder dragon assaulted the protective wards that normally keep the school safe, late Christmas Day. Harry Potter who was taking an early evening stroll along the lake shore was saved by the Japanese guards. Eventually, after a prolonged engagement, Naruto Uzumaki used an extremely volatile and powerful spell to kill the dragon. All five were sent to the Hogwarts Infirmary, three with life-threatening wounds. So far, all but the Hero of Hogwarts have recovered.

An awards ceremony has been scheduled for a week from today, where the Minister of Magic will present each medals for valor.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed.

Waving the paper in Sasuke's face, Naruto pointed out the relevant line of the article. "Don't get so excited _dobe_. Just because some foreign newspaper which has never even heard of a shinobi calls you a hero, doesn't mean you are. And don't thrash around so. You'll aggravate your wounds."

"Aggravate? What does that mean?"

"It means if you keep moving around so much, you will end up back in the hospital wing."

"Oh. But look, it also said we were to be awarded medals for valor. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. Whatever _baka_."

"Hmph. You're just mad because you couldn't finish the dragon off."

It was about then that the former missing-nin tuned Naruto's boisterous exclamations out. Despite how annoying Naruto could be, Sasuke would never actually get mad at him. Sasuke's musing was interrupted by the aforementioned ninja shaking his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, hey Sasuke, look they have ramen!" waving a steaming bowl of noodles in his face, nearly scalding him. Sasuke helped himself to the ramen also. Setting their bowls down they clapped their hands before them and said _"itadakimasu." _The table had been set with many traditional Japanese foods, including ramen, various _donburi,_ steamed rice with various toppings, _nimono,_ stewed meat, and _itamemono,_ stir fried vegetables. There were sets of chopsticks set by each place, as well as spoons, forks, and knives. By this time, a significant portion of the student body had given up trying to use the chopstick, or were using them improperly, such as using them to spear their food. Harry and the rest were being shown how to hold the twin pieces of wood properly to eat with.

When the two shinobi had finished their meal, they clapped hands again and said "_gochisōsama deshita." _When Ginny asked what that meant, Naruto told her that it was polite to give thanks for a meal.

* * *

**Headmaster's office**

After arriving for the meeting, Severus took his seat on the right of the Headmasters desk, between McGonagall and Flitwick. Everyone had already arrived except for two of the foreign ninjas. When Albus had initially informed him of his intention to hire additional guards, Severus protested. When he said that the guards were going to be Japanese "ninja," He protested strenuously. After all, history had proved that ninja were nothing than fakes. After witnessing the display given the first day of term, he admitted that they had some power, but not necessarily ninja.

He had observed a few of the classes Hyuga had lead, and initially, he had thought that they were nothing more than charlatans. But after seeing the remains of the Death Eaters, several having been dismembered, and some with violent internal injuries, but not a mark on them, he was willing to admit that he may have been wrong. But having witnessed Uzumaki's spectacular defeat of the dragon, Severus was willing to admit that they probably were ninja. He had never seen such a massively destructive spell in all his life. The dragon had been damaged at a cellular level, the death wound looking less like a cut than someone taking a great piece of sandpaper and ground right through the beast.

Again, the office had been magically expanded to accommodate all the occupants. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses, his burned hand concealed in his voluminous robe sleeves. When Uchiha arrived rolling Uzumaki in a wheelchair, the Headmaster nodded and began the meeting. Professor Snape gave a slight nod to the leader of the ninjas when he scanned the room. Severus knew he had mellowed out in his stance to their stay at Hogwarts, seeing the immature-seeming Naruto dealing the death blow to a creature that had incapacitated three-fifths of them. Their horrendous injuries sustained in his defense probably had something to do with it too.

When Headmaster Dumbledore waved his uninjured hand, the standing professors all took their seats. When the shinobi didn't sit but just relaxed into something resembling a parade rest, (well, except for Naruto) Dumbledore nodded, as if he had expected as much.

Sweeping his gaze over the shinobi and teachers, Dumbledore spoke. "Thank you Mister Hyuga, for you and your companions meeting us here today. I would like to formally extend the thanks of this office to you and your companions for your valiant defense of this school and its inhabitants against a threat of an elder dragon. Additionally, I would like to offer my condolences on your injuries sustained in your defense. I have arranged for an awards ceremony for a week from today, where all of you are to be presented with Awards for Special Services to the School and inducted into the Order of Arthur."

Saying nothing, Hyuga nodded. Professor McGonagall stepped forward from her spot just behind and to the right of the Headmasters desk. "In light of the seriousness of your injuries, you are relieved of any and all duties until such a time as you are healthy enough to perform them without risk of worsening your wounds. Please consider yourselves at liberty until then."

"I appreciate the sentiment Professor, but it is completely unnecessary. Except for Naruto-kun, my team and I are at full combat readiness." Severus snorted, and gave a minuscule shake of his head in response to Hyuga's statement.

"Mister Hyuga, I don't know about where you come from, but here no one will think any less of you for not being able to carry out your duties while recovering from your battle."

Hyuga turned to face the former Potions Master, looking him directly in the eye, not a feat many young men his age could perform. Then again, Neji Hyuga was not the average teenager Severus thought. "Professor Snape, When I say my team and I are ready to resume duty, I mean it." Strangely enough, Severus got the impression that he was not bragging or boasting. Poppy Pompfrey, who had remained silent throughout the meeting so far, spoke.

"I agree with Mister Hyuga here Headmaster. With the exception of Mister Uzumaki, I've given them a clean bill of health, due mostly to their own medic. Indeed without her, several of them would have died from their injuries."

The rest of the meeting was spent working out the details of new security measures to prevent another attack. From there they moved on to security arrangements of the awards ceremony. Obviously, the ninja wouldn't be the ones guarding the ceremony, as it was being held in their honor, but they did have advice on how to set it up.

When the meeting split up, the ninja left as a group, heading to Neji's office. There it was determined that Naruto was removed from active duty until he had healed completely. Hinata was ordered to stay with Naruto until he was better. Neji said this was to protect him against anyone, i.e. Death Eaters, who would seek to harm him further while the team was weakened. In reality, this was so that the pair could spend more time together after such a close brush with Death.

Shinobi died young, and shinobi lovers were never sure of how much time they could have together, as either of them could be assigned a mission anytime, and not necessarily with their partners. He had seen what had happened to Yuhi Kurenai after Sarutobi Asuma's death. Shikamaru had avenged him eventually, but that was not always the case. While Neji's main reason for suggesting that Hinata be added to the team roster to provide a non-ANBU member, the fact that his cousin was dating one of his subordinates was a significant reason too. Neji would act as Hufflepuff Houses guardian while Hinata was busy with Naruto.

The meeting broke up soon after, with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura going to Gryffindor common room. The room had been redecorated since the last time Naruto recalled seeing the place. Now the wall had been completely covered over with over sized posters of Naruto. Even to Sasuke, the abundance of Naruto was slightly disconcerting. Someone had managed to sneak down to the school kitchens and retrieve a cake, decorated with a _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ wielding Naruto. There were plenty of butterbeers for everyone, and the cake seemed to have been enchanted so that there was enough for everyone to have second and third servings. All in all, it was probably the most fun Naruto had ever had. The party lasted most of the day, once the Wizarding game having concluded much earlier in the day, including a Gryffindor House tourney of Wizarding Chess, which Sasuke won hands down. It seemed less due to his strategy than his pieces were so terrified of the Uchiha heir that they were able to overpower pieces that would normally had beaten them.

Then everyone began to demand that Naruto tell what had happened in the battle with the dragon. Everyone gathered around the wheelchair-bound shinobi, listening intently to his tale. When he had finished the first time, everyone roared for him to tell it again. So he told it again, staying remarkable close to the truth, and not exaggerating too much. Even Professor McGonagall, much to everyone's surprise demanded several retellings.

Hinata had remained nearly completely silent the entire time the party lasted, everyone focusing their attention on Naruto. After the fifth retelling of the battle, she looked at the clock, and then out the tiny sliver of window she could make out through the press. Everyone wanted to get closer to Naruto, but left him a ring of clear space out of respect.

When he had trailed off, Hinata could tell that Naruto was exhausted. His smile was as exuberant as ever, but his shoulders sagged in a very telling way. Raising her voice to be heard over the clamor of students demanding another telling, she shouted "Excuse me everyone but Naruto is going to bed now. You can hear the battle again in the morning."

The protest was deafening, at least until Professor McGonagall, wand to throat threatened every student who didn't make way for Naruto to get fifty points deducted, and have a month of Sundays in detention. That made a pretty quick corridor to the boys dorm. When Hinata reached the base of the stairs, they flattened into a ramp, providing easy access for Naruto to his bed. Hinata helped him change, and covered them both with the heavy comforters, after closing the hangings.

They lay there, together for a while in silence, listening to the party continuing downstairs. "You know I love you Hinata."

"I know Naruto. Don't ever scare me like that again Naruto. I was so terrified that you would die. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." She buried her face in Naruto's chest, sobbing softly.

Naruto hugged her closer, stroking what remained of her hair. "You know, I'm the one who nearly died here. Shouldn't I be burying my face in your chest?" She just laughed at that, snuggling her face into his neck.

* * *


	10. Ceremony

Chapter 10 Ceremony

The day started out beautiful, clear blue sky, one or two perfectly puffy white clouds drifting, the grass greener that it had any right to be, given the time of year. In fact, it felt more like one of those perfect spring days that come once a hundred years, rather than the middle of winter. The lawn immediately in front of the school lake had been turned into an outdoors reception area. Hard on the beach, a large white platform of stone and been placed. It was high enough that the surface of it was level with a man's chest. Nine comfortable appearing chairs had been placed near the back, and a podium was situated on the front edge. Facing the podium, were about a little over eight hundred chairs, all of the folding variety, but well padded so that anyone who had to sit for several hours would not become uncomfortable.

In the background, two great oaken doors swung open, letting a large crowd of people out. In actuality, it was more like three groups of people, the first consisting mostly of middle aged to older men in suits. The second group was only five people, foreigners, they looked. The last group was the largest yet, children and teens ranging from 11 to 18. The three groups made their way to the stage and seats. A few of the first group mounted the stage, while the rest found seats in the forest of chairs. The second group also ascended the steps carved into the side of white stone, and the last group joined the adults in the seating area.

When everyone had seated themselves, a man with tawny hair and bushy eyebrows, yellow eyes and wire-rimmed spectacles, and heavily battle-scarred stood up and approached the podium.

"Thank you all for making the trip here today to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are here today to honour five extraordinary young adults. As you all know, nearly two weeks ago, Hogwarts was attacked by a dragon, one of the most powerful of its species and was defeated due to the valour of Mister Hyuga and his companions."

When the speaker started to go into details of various heroic acts witnessed, Naruto tuned out. He still ached, and he sported massive black and blue bruises where his skin was not concealed by fresh white bandages. The pain was a mere shadow of the crippling agony that had confined him to the wheelchair for four days after being released from the Infirmary. Eventually, the tawny-haired man, the Minister of Magic, he recalled, though he couldn't remember his name, and the Headmaster approached the podium.

Dumbledore said many of the same things that the Minister had said, although in different words, citing Hinata's decision to block the breath of fire so that the students behind there wouldn't be harmed, despite her knowledge that she probably wouldn't be able to hold it completely. From Hinata, he moved to Sakura, who was single-handedly responsible for everyone's continued health. Sasuke was praised for warding off every single attack aimed at Naruto while he charged up the attack that killed the dragon. Finally Dumbledore told of how Naruto used, what for a normal human would have been a fatal attack to end the threat, telling of the damage the backblast inflicted upon him.

With that Dumbledore nodded to the tawny-haired man and stepped aside.. Drawing a purple box from his robes, the Minister opened it and told the ninja to approach. Handing the box to Dumbledore, he addressed the audience.

"For dedication to duty, in the face of overwhelming odds, I present Neji Hyuga with the Order of Arthur, Third Class.

For exceptional perserverance in the face of crippling injuries, I present Hinata Hyuga with the Order of Arthur, Third Class.

For steadfastness in the face of mortal injury, I present Sakura Haruno with the Order of Arthur, Second Class.

For outstanding bravery in the face of vastly superior strength, I present Sasuke Uchiha with the Order of Arthur, Fourth Class.

And for stolid defence of human life, and defeat of an elder dragon, I present Naruto Uzumaki with the Order of Arthur First Class.

Finally on behalf of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the faculty of Hogwarts, I award ANBU Squad 012 with a Special Award to the School, for Exceptional Valour."

One by one, the Headmaster withdrew the medals, which were gold disks, about the size of a palm, the raised image of a cruciform sword partially buried in a mounded rock, and placed them over the ninja's heads. The Minister hefted a large piece of wood, two inches thick made of white oak, five shields attached, one shield bearing one of the ninja's names. Below the row of shield, the words "Special Award to the School for Exceptional Valour" printed in large gold letters.

At the presentation of Naruto's medal, the entire audience as one stood up and began clapping. Waiting for the roar to quiet down, the Minister, after saying a few more word of what heroes the shinobi were ended the ceremony. The audience barely waited for the group to descend the stairs before mobbing them, everyone wanting to shake a hand, touch their clothes, get a statement, get a picture.

The five of them finally managed to bull through the crowd, making it back to Neji's office with all ten fingers and all ten toes. Naruto kept examining his medal turning it every which way. When they reached the office, Naruto asked no one in particular, "I wonder what the sword in the stone is for?"

"It is probably some kind of symbol or sign for Arthur, whoever or whatever it was." Neji walked around to his side of the desk, opened a drawer and withdrew a scroll of parchment, a lengthy one, judging how tight it had been rolled, yet still nearly three inches in diameter. Handing the scroll to Sakura, he ordered, "take this to the Owlry in a minute, its a report to Hokage-sama." Turning Naruto, he said "Well, you seem to be doing much better Naruto."

"Yeah, Sakura and Madame Pompfrey fixed me up fine." Doing an exaggerated flex he continued, "I'm better then ever Neji. See?"

"Well, Madame Pompfrey said that you have received a clean bill of health from her, so I am returning you back to active duty. Your first assignment, you and Sasuke, will be to meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow. The dragon attack has made me decide that Potter and Granger are to be given private lessons for a while. Sasuke, I don't know if you have seen the Granger girl, but she is a natural with genjutsu. I want you to tutor her from now on, as regularly as you can manage. Naruto and I will be working with Potter on his ninjutsu and taijutsu. Hinata, I am returning you back to Hufflepuff House, now that Naruto has recovered. Sakura, speak with Madame Pompfrey and the Headmaster and discuss with the both of them what happened with the Daily Prophet. I don't like having information distributed about members of my team without my knowledge. Last thing, we are leaving tomorrow for Ronald Weasley's home on the Hogwarts Express. Anything else?" The others shook their heads in a negative, and Neji dismissed them.


	11. Winter Break and Bad News

* * *

**A/N: **So I bet you thought I had abandoned this story. Well I haven't. It's just taken me a really long time to update (duh!) My muse has left me for another with this chapter it seems.

Unfortunately, I seem to have lost my beta for HPRS. I cant really blame her, I would prolly do the same thing in her shoes, but that means that I am looking for a new one. Please be at least 18 and have a good grasp on both stories and good grammatical skills. PM me with your details, and maybe a sample of your writing (just a paragraph or two, not a whole story)

If anyone wants to help me as a sounding board for a FemHaku-Nukenin Naruto fic, please let me know! Speaking Japanese fluently is a major plus ;)

I know I am going to get some major flames for one particular justu I am introducing here, just believe me when I say I have a good reason for doing this.

Since everyone has been yammering for some SasuSaku fluff, here you go. I dont really think it turned out that well, for two reasons: 1) I haven't read much SasuSaku romance ever, so I'm not sure how to write it. 2) I was listening to Disturbed when I was writing it, so that probably has something to do with it (am I weird or what!). Poor Neji is still out in the cold it seems, but not to worry, that shall not be for long. His relationship is going to be a lot more intimate than Naruto's or Sasuke's, maybe even married. I dunno. Only time shall tell.

Does anyone know what Tenten's surname is? I've searched for it, but i cannot seem to find it. I vaguely recall stumbling across it somewhere, but i cannot for the life of me recall where.

And now to reply to some reviews:

Critic: thank you for pointing out the difference between Sannin and Sennin. I confused one for the other. And I chose the term Rookie Sages for two reasons, 1) it was better than the Leaf-nin of Konoha, and 2) Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are relatively new ninja, just graduating a few years ago, hence the "Rookie", and they have power rivaling (at least to my mind) each of the current Sennin, and would stand a decent chance of becoming the next generations Densutsu no Sannin

Silent-Serpent: sorry I missed your review a while ago, but the dragons origins will be explained in the next two or three chapters I think. Also, I kind of forgot about Sasuke befriending Draco. I might have to go back and add something it later.

Brit: No I'm not in band. I suck with a violin...

Dark Lord Of Ori: No, it's Order of Arthur, not Merlin. Merlin is for magical accomplishments, and Arthur is general bravery, at least to my mind.

rose-of-alabaster: Its not the Japs fault they dont know Arthur. They are smart enough to know that he was probably pretty important though.

13kanashii13: Sasuke got 4th because he didn't really do too much in the fight. Held Ferrovax off while Naruto charged the Rasenshuriken, and got a busted arm, thats it. Neji at least got skewered by Ferrovax's tail. Naruto, Sakura and Neji all got life-threatening injuries and Hinata got some pretty bad burns.

Also, I'm sorry for the filler-esque nature of chapter 10. I just couldnt get anything to flow real well with the ceremony. As a compensation prize, this chapter is 9.3k words, A/N not included. Thats over three times my usual chapter length! Yay for you lucky bastards.

I will try my hardest to get chapter 12 out in the next week or two, but no promises.

Finally, there is going to be some OOC-ness going on in this chapter, mostly cuz of the fluff, so be warned. Damn that was a long Authors Note!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Winter Break and Bad News  
**

**Platform 9 3/4**

Mrs Weasley was waiting on Platform 9 3/4 when the Hogwarts Express arrived, depositing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and the five ninjas. Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had spent most of the ride on the roof, wary of an ambush on the train, dipping inside for periodic patrols. Hinata was stationed inside the train with Harry and company. Mrs. Weasley was in for a shock when Harry, Ron and Ginny disembarked, followed by another girl. Once Mrs. Weasley had greeted them by near strangulation, she asked who the new girl was.

"This is Hinata Hyuga, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered.

Scrunching her face up, Mrs Weasley said, "I'm pretty sure we have never met, but you look oddly familiar, Hinata, dear."

"Perhaps you will recognize us then," a voice replied from behind her.

Whirling around, Mrs. Weasley gasped in startlement, because the other four members of ANBU Squad 012 were standing there, in cowled robes, armor in evidence. "Oh my God, you scared me like that. You are the Japanese people that the Headmaster hired to help protect the school, aren't you? I saw you in the Prophet." Mrs. Weasley couldn't say why, but she got the distinct impression that the man wearing the tiger mask was not very happy about her last comment.

"If you would be so kind as to follow us, Weasley-san, we would continue this conversation in a slightly less vulnerable location." The tiger-masked fellow gestured towards the magical entrance to the platform and lead the way. The other ninja fell into a protective formation, pulling cowls low to hide their masks. The one who seemed to be in charge lead the way to a Ministry car, one of the ones which magically expanded to accommodate its passengers.

When the luggage had been stowed and everyone had clambered into the vehicle, clown-car style, the ninja removed their masks, and Neji turned to face Mrs. Weasley. "I am sorry to have rushed you off the platform, but I dislike being so exposed for longer than is strictly necessary." He then reached into his robes and withdrew a folded piece of parchment, handing it to the thoroughly overwhelmed Mrs. Weasley. Hesitating a moment, she turned the parchment over and broke the Hogwarts crest pressed into the wax sealing the letter.

_Dear Molly,_

_I am sorry to be informing you of this in this manner but I am pressed for time. As I am sure you are already aware, I have hired a team of guards from Japan to protect Harry while at the school. The recent attack has lead me to ask them to accompany Harry to your house while he stays there for Christmas break. There are five of them, and are extremely capable of remaining inconspicuous for the most part. I hope it will not be too much of a burden to accommodate them for their brief stay._

_Sincerely,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled at the foreigners. "Well this is certainly unexpected, I'm not really sure how we will fit you in, but we will manage somehow." She offered a warm smile to the ninja, who seemed to be focusing on the outside country, but also paying the utmost attention to her words. Harry was carrying most of the conversation between Hermione and Ron, the two of them still not on speaking terms with one another, while Ginny sat silently. Mrs. Weasley, slightly unnerved by the ninjas total silence and seeming total ignorance of the other passengers in favor of the countryside turned back to face forward in the shotgun seat, spending the rest of the trip in silence.

The group that arrived at the Burrow was rather subdued for the people that it was composed of. Mrs. Weasley lead the way to the Burrow, a towering construction that seemed that could collapse at any moment. It was probably held up by magic Naruto concluded. Naruto instinctively raised a hand to his sword when Mrs. Weasley tapped the front door knob with her wand, unlocking it. His hand hovered there for a moment as the assorted Hogwarts students filed in, followed by their guards.

Mrs. Weasley walked through the entryway and living room into the kitchen. There were two other redheads there, judging from the similarity of their features, both to each other and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny, Neji judged the pair to be Fred and George, Ron's older brothers who had once attended Hogwarts but now ran a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Upon seeing the masked strangers following the group, both twins immediately leaped up and directed their wands to the "intruders." One of them flicked his wand to the side and growled, "out of the way Mom!"

Instead of complying, Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips and frowned at them. "Put your wands away. They are guests here. They are from Japan, and at the behest of the Headmaster, they have accompanied Harry here for the holiday." Turing back to the robed ninja, she frowned at them for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't think I know most of your names."

Taking this as his cue, Naruto stepped boldly forward, the ninja having removed their ANBU masks when they stepped inside. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, and this is my team," before being cut off by a not-so-discreet cough from Sasuke. "Well, Neji's team, but I'm the strongest one here." This time Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. Neji then stepped forward and introduced the others, as Naruto didn't look like he was going to do so anytime soon.

When the car had been unloaded, Naruto showing off to the other Weasleys by having a half a dozen Kage Bunshin carry all the luggage in, Mrs. Weasley considered the problem of sleeping arrangements.

"Harry, you will be up with Ron in the attic, and Hermione and Ginny will share. I hope you don't mind, but we are going to have to split you up," focusing on the ninjas.

"That is acceptable," Neji replied.

"Well, Sakura and Hinata can sleep on the air beds in the den, and one of you boys would take the sleeper couch, the other two could sleep with Harry and Ron. It wont be terribly comfortable, but at least everyone will have a bed."

"Um, Weasley-san, Naruto and I can share the sleeper couch, and Neji-kun could stay in Ronald's room, and Sasuke and Sakura could sleep in the den." Hinata fought valiantly not to impersonate a sunrise, intensely aware that everyone was staring at her. "Well, I kind of thought that it would be better this way." She started out at her usual tone but trailed away to a barely intelligible murmur at the end, reverting to her old habits, pushing her fingers together in embarrassment, head bowed. She nearly squeaked to her eternal shame as Naruto put an arm around her shoulders and raised her head with a finger under her jaw.

_"What did we say about speaking out?"_

_"It's nothing to be ashamed about."_

_"Thats right Hinata-chan."_

Mrs. Weasley had pursed her lips and was tapping her chin thoughtfully, studying the two lovers. _Aw, what the heck. It seems that they are very close, and her suggestion isn't unreasonable. _"I can't see why not, Hinata. As long as Neji doesn't disapprove."

Neji shrugged, approving of the modified sleeping arrangements. Naruto formed the requisite hand seals and four Kage Bunshin poofed into existence, startling the uninitiated. Naruto telepathically ordered the clones to gather up the luggage and carry it when Mrs. Weasley gave the ninjas a tour of the Burrow, dropping off luggage in the appropriate areas. That done, Naruto dispelled the clones, filling the upper floors with smoke until a hacking Mrs Weasley opened a window to let the smoke clear.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly, apologizing. Mrs. Weasley waved him off, saying it wasn't a problem. When the party went downstairs to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley put Naruto to work, having him create six Kage Bunshin, and directing the Narutos to help make New Years dinner. The Golden Trio were released from having to do any kitchen work, strolled outside, followed by the ninjas.

"Alright," Neji announced to the group at large. " It's time for lessons."

"What? Lessons? Its winter break Neji! Can't we have just a few days off from training?" Ron cried out. Naruto and Sakura just rolled their eyes, knowing how fanatical Neji could be, via tales of training from Tenten and Rock Lee.

"No, Mister Weasley, you cannot." Neji had already slipped into his professor persona, addressing Ron as he would when in class at Hogwarts. "To maintain performance, a ninja must be single minded in his pursuit of perfection. He must always be looking to improve himself, to hone his edge to razor sharpness. However," Professor Hyuga commented, "you will be learning more advanced techniques from now on, even when we get back to Hogwarts."

Ron's face fell at first, when told that the the Hogwarts students wouldn't be allowed to slack off during the holiday, but was offset slightly by the fact that they would be learning more advanced, and presumably more destructive, techniques. Harry on the other hand, was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. Harry had come to love his ninja training almost as much as he loved Quidditch. Hermione was somewhere between the two extremes, eager to learn, but also a bit resentful that they had to spend the two weeks of vacation getting sweaty and tired. Ginny felt much the same as Hermione, not having the fascination Harry did, but kind of expecting this kind of thing from Professor Hyuga and resigned to it.

Neji split the group up, taking Harry for himself to refine Harry's taijutsu, Hermione and Ginny with Sasuke and Sakura to work on genjutsu, and Ron with Hinata and Naruto to work on chakra control and stamina.

Naruto got Ron started by honing his defense. Naruto would attack Ron, going all out on the teen, but then stop once he had broken through his guard. Hinata had activated her Byakugan examining Ron's chakra circulatory system, correcting him on how to defend himself with chakra, a basic ability that all Academy students were able to perform. Basically, Ron channeled his chakra into his arms, and out the tenketsu, generating an incredibly thin shield of chakra a hairs width above the skin to help absorb the monstrously strong hammer fisted blows Naruto was dishing out. Hinata interrupted occasionally using short chakra strings emitted from her fingertips to trace the most efficient way to channel the chakra through his arms, and Naruto halting every once in a while to correct his form.

The chakra shield served two purposes. First, the constant use refined his control of the skill, and the extended duration of maintain it drained his chakra reserves, and would eventually force him to gradually expand his chakra coils.

_Goken_ was not a subtle fighting style, designed to break bones and crush organs with overwhelming strength. However, that was not to say that just throwing wild punches and hoping that they hit in the right spot would work.

Naruto remembered back in his Academy years, the bastardized version he had developed because his teachers didn't give a shit about improving his technique. It had taken him months of intensive training to make his muscles unlearn all the bad habit that he had acquired over the years. And he had to admit that Ron was looking a lot like him back then. Naruto had to constantly interrupt the spar to get Ron to cool down, having worked himself up and forgetting his training, just tossing his fists any which way. On the other hand, when he remembered not to lose his cool, he could do some serious damage. So Naruto continued to duke it out with Ron, pausing and letting him recover his head whenever he got a bit too into it.

By the time dinner was ready, Ron was suffering from a mild case of chakra exhaustion and had to be dragged in by Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Ginny and Hermione and sat in a circle, staring into blank space as the ebon-haired Uchiha cast a genjutsu over the group, telling them to either try to dispel his genjutsu, or draw him into one of their own. Inside Sasuke's genjutsu, Hermione and Ginny were in the backyard of the Burrow, alone. Sasuke's disembodied voice sounded out, telling them to escape the genjutsu before they fell. As his voice faded away, far off in the distance, the horizon was shrinking. The hills were collapsing and dissolving into a dark void so deep and impenetrable that the merest glimpse of it instilled a primal fear in the two girls' bones, an instinctual animal response that had its origins in furthest reaches of human history. Hermione knew that the fear was a part of the genjutsu, but not all of it.

The landscape kept shrinking, until there was nothing left, and they were alone in the darkness. The pair were frantically trying to maintain the calm indifference required of the _genjutsu kai, _(genjutsu cancel) but their inexpertise denied them from being able to do so. After what felt like hours of falling, the Burrow was back, no fading, just one moment they were falling into eternity and the next they were standing on the lawn of the Weasleys home.

Sakura took a hold of the lesson from there, gradually assuming control of the genjutsu from Sasuke, instilling that primal fear in her students minds again. All she had the two girls do was try to form the tiger and ram hand seals that would release them from their terror.

As Sakura explained, once they could block the fear from their minds, no easy feat given the amount of fear they had been dosed with, the rest would come easily.

After about two hours of practicing the _genjutsu kai,_ the two ninja switched tacks. Now it was the students turns to try to entrap the masters mind within genjutsu of their own. Sasuke and Sakura didn't resist the weak illusion directed by Hermione and Ginny, only raising the most tentative mental defenses, so that the students could get a feel for what the barriers the mind could raise. After doing this a half a dozen times, once the Brits could recognize them, Sakura and Sasuke then showed them how to circumvent the defenses.

For a genjutsu to be one hundred percent successful, one had to sneak through the mental barriers, rather than destroy them, or walk through them. A genjutsu would only work of the target was unaware that his or her defenses had been bypassed.

Slowly, Sasuke and Sakura raised more and more elaborate shields and walls around their minds, violently discharging the Hogwarts student and giving them a little jolt of terror when they were sensed, making the next attempt that much more difficult. The physical signs of their training were not subtle, despite the fact that everything happening to them was pure imagination. Hermione and Ginny trembled violently during the fear training, and jerked abruptly every time they were forcefully ejected from Sasuke's and Sakura's minds. When Sakura and Sasuke released the students from the genjutsu, both of them were shaking mightily, barely able to trudge in and crash into their chairs, drained to the extreme from hours of uninterrupted terror.

* * *

"Alright Potter. What I am about to teach you is a heavily guarded secret technique used by the Hyuga clan. Before we can continue, I must have your word that you will never teach this technique to another person, or even speak of it. I would be executed on the spot for teaching you this technique, but I believe that you are going to need every advantage you can possibly gain if you are going to defeat Voldemort. I have had Sasuke researching Voldemort, in the event that we have to face him, and as you are now, you don't have a prayer of a chance to defeat him. Even with what I am about to teach you, should you ever battle him, victory is not certain. Do I have your silence Mister Potter?" Harry looked back seriously, nodding once.

"Alright. The technique you are going to be learning is called the _Hitomane Byakugan, _or Imitation White Eye. The _Hitomane Byakugan_ does exactly what it says. The _Hitomane Byakugan _is taught to members of the clan who have not yet manifested the Byakugan for themselves." Professor Hyuga showed him the lengthy series of hand seals that the jutsu required. Slowly, Harry copied them: horse dragon boar rabbit rat horse dog rabbit dragon rat boar dog dragon. Nothing happened to Professor Hyuga of course, but Harry's vision expanded to an unbelievable degree. However, Harry quickly started swooning and stumbling, his unconditioned brain unable to handle all the information that was flooding it. Professor Hyuga quickly showed the swooning teen the half ram seal used to dispel most jutsus.

Harry collapsed to the ground, feeling woozy and slightly disoriented after returning to his normal range of sight. Offering a hand to help his student back up, Professor Hyuga explained what Harry was to do next. "I want you to reactivate the _Hitomane Byakugan. _What you are going to do is train your brain to accept all the information that the Byakugan generates. This may take several days, as your brain is only able to handle a very small portion of what the _Hitomane Byakugan _is going to be feeding you."

Silently Harry closed his eyes, and activated the _Hitomane Byakugan. _Slowly cracking them open, he took a tentative step forward, and stumbled to the side. Professor Hyuga smiled slightly. "Normally, the human eye is focused in one hundred fifty degrees straight in front of you, so it easy to keep your bearing on where you are facing. With the _Hitomane Byakugan _widening your vision to the full three hundred sixty degrees, you lose all bearings of which way you are facing. You have to train your brain to know which way is forward. So Harry proceeded to stumble around, like a drunk that had had six too many beers, struggling valiantly to maintain his balance. Professor Hyuga sat down and watched his protege learn to walk all over again.

"This is something that no Hyuga can teach you Mister Potter. We cannot move on very far with our lessons until you are able to master the Byakugan."

"I know that Neji. Just give me some time dammit," Harry muttered under his breath. Already, he was developing a headache from maintaining the _Hitomane Byakugan. _He would have to ask Sakura if she could do anything about when they took a break. At first, when he activated the Byakugan, he had nearly passed out, brain overloaded by the sheer amount of information that the Byakugan collected. He found he could limit the incoming information to a certain degree by squinting his eyes. It wasn't much, but was enough that he wouldn't trigger the unconscious circuit breaker in his brain. Slowly, bit by bit Harry learned to master the Byakugan. While there was no way to determine which way was forward while the Byakugan was activated, he found that he had to find a landmark in front of him, something easily recognizable that let him regain his bearings after the initial dizzying rush of his expanding sight.

Ha had a newfound respect for the Hyuga prodigy. Knowing that the Byakugan enabled three hundred sixty degree vision was one thing, but experiencing it was something else altogether. Being able to utilize it during battle required a level of concentration that Harry found to be, quite honestly, mind boggling.

After an hour of practicing his control of the the ninjutsu, Professor Hyuga saw that Harry was approaching his pain threshold. "Alright Mister Potter, release the _Hitomane Byakugan _please. Thats enough for today."

Harry quickly formed the requisite half ram seal and sat down, cradling his head in his arms. Professor Hyuga let him rest a minute or two like that. "Alright Potter. Back up please." Harry groaned, but slowly regained his feet. "What I am going to is teach you is the Hyuga's secret taijutsu style, called the _Jyuken_, or Gentle Fist. Two things differentiate the_ Jyuken _from virtually every other taijutsu style in existence First, the _Jyuken _is dependent on having a physical attribute, namely the Byakugan. That is because the _Jyuken _does not focus on overwhelming physical strength to disable an opponent like the _Goken_ (Strong Fist) or _Tekken _(Iron Fist). Instead, the _Jyuken _attacks the chakra circulatory system and tenketsu itself, dealing damage directly to the soft inner organs."

Professor Hyuga then started Harry on the basic stances of the _Jyuken_ demonstrating the flowing shifting from stance to stance that was so essential to the style. "What you have to do while using _Jyuken _is bypass your opponents defense. Focus your strikes to the tenketsu in the arms and legs, limiting his ability to attack you. When you have forced him to fight more and more recklessly, draw his defense apart, creating a hole for you to strike into. When you do strike at the body core, try to puncture the heart, for an instant kill. If you cant do that, try to deflate a lung, or rupture the stomach. A person can fight with broken ribs, but not if he can't breathe. The hardest thing to master about _Jyuken _is accuracy. Let me show you." Tapping Harry's arm with two fingers, Harry felt a blow powerful enough to create a sizable bruise. "That is almost the right spot, but this is exactly the right spot," tapping him again on the word _spot_, close to where he had tapped him the first time, but this time, it was as if someone had taken a nail gun and shot him in the shoulder with it.

Wincing and rubbing his shoulder, Harry grinned weakly, getting the point. "So were going to work on striking accurately before working on speed."

Letting a small smile curve his lips, Professor Hyuga agreed. Falling into a fighting stance, he activated his Byakugan, motioning Harry to do likewise. Grimacing slightly, Harry complied, staggering a half step as information flooded in. "Alright what I am going to do now is attack you slowly, and you try to defend yourself." Professor Hyuga slid in closer and launched a lazy right thrust, targeting Harry's wrist, having raised his arms to protect his head and body core instinctively in a basic _Goken _defense. Harry stood his ground as accepted the blow as he had been taught in _Goken. _Professor Hyuga frowned and relaxed motioning Harry to stay as he was.

"Remember, _Jyuken _defense is based in avoidance and redirection, not in acceptance and tolerance. This time, rotate your wrist as I strike, making my blow slip past your guard." Professor Hyuga attacked again, but instead of Harry slipping into a reflexive block, he did as told and let Neji's attack slide behind him. Neji froze as he did this, "now use your right hand to strike the second tenketsu above my elbow. Harry did so. Retracting his arm, Professor Hyuga withdrew his attack. "That just cut the chakra flow to my right hand by twenty percent."

The pair proceeded in this manner for the next three hours, perfected his control of the _Hitomane Byakugan _and learning the basic stances of the _Jyuken._ When the eight teens dragged their sore selves into the house, dinner had been prepared, the food piled so high that the table was creaking slightly. They fell to with abandon, shocking the rest of the Weasleys. Mister Weasley was wondering who the oddly dressed strangers were, but was willing to wait until they had eaten their fill before asking about them. Mrs Weasley smiled ruefully, glad she had followed the Naruto clones advice and made twice the food she would have normally prepared.

* * *

After the meal was finished, Naruto formed the familiar cross seal, formed four Kage Bunshin to assist the elder Weasleys in clearing the remains of the meal. Seeing the level of exhaustion present on the Hogwarts students, Mister Weasley waved the four of them off to bed, saying they could chat tomorrow.

Flopping into the trundle bed slung underneath Ron's bed, Harry sighed in bliss. Who knew that the thin mattress could feel so heavenly to his worn and aching body.

"God, I ache in places I didn't know existed," muttered Harry, not having the energy to speak any louder.

"Ungh." Harry couldn't help but grin at his best friends reply. He supposed that Ron had gotten the short end of the stick in training today. All his training consisted of was getting throughly thrashed by Naruto in order to enhance his stamina. While Harry wouldn't dare second guess Neji after every thing that had happened, he could pity Ron in his regimen.

_"I don't know what I am going to do if tomorrow is _anything _resembling today." _That was the last coherent thought he had managed before dropping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Neji watched impassively as his students trudged off to their beds, already three quarters asleep after hours of the most intensive training he had subjected them to, and a rather extravagant meal. The Naruto clones made short work of dinner, and the ninja excused themselves to bed also. While the ninja were accustomed to being far more active than their English counterparts, that didn't mean that they were used to going all out for four hours straight.

The next morning, the ninja were up at the same time as the Weasley adults were. Naruto caught Weasley matron as she was going upstairs to waken her guests. "Weasley-san, Neji said Harry and his friends were to be allowed to sleep in today. Yesterdays training was extremely hard, and they need to recover."

"Alright. I guess they can sleep in, if you say they need it. By the way, if I could ask you a favor Naruto, could you go into town and buy some groceries, please?"

"Sure, no problem. I was getting kinda bored just hanging around here already."

"Ah, alright. Give me a few minutes and let me get you a list." With that she turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. It was just then that Hinata emerged from the bathroom in her "civilian" clothes, that is her tan and purple jacked extending past her waist, blue pants cinched a bit above the ankle, and her chain mail peeking out through the neck of her jacket. She was tying her hitai-ate around her neck when she met Naruto's gaze.

"Hey Hinata-chan, want to go in to town with me to buy some food for Weasley-san?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would love to. Let me just grab my weapon pouch and I'll be ready," she practically whispered.

Naruto just smiled and waved her off. He had worked extremely hard over the years to get her to stop stuttering in his presence, but nothing he could do ever got her to talk at a normal level for any length of time. He supposed that after seeing him in his ramen boxers that once when she had slept over at his apartment had probably cured her of her stuttering, but her father's abuse was too deeply ingrained for her to ever overcome.

Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen into the foyer with the list and a purse of cash. "Here is a list of groceries we'll need and money." Handing him a second piece of parchment he saw it was a map. "This is how to get to Ottery St. Catchpole, the  
town near here. Its Muggle-dominated, so you have to tell the store clerks who you are buying the groceries for."

"Ah, thanks Weasley-san. I'm waiting for Hinata-chan to come down before I leave. Ah, here she is. See ya later Weasley-san."

The couple waited until they were out of sight of the Burrow before leaping to the canopy. Naruto tucked the Shodai Hokage's necklace he had received from Tsunade in his black shirt, wishing he had not chosen to forgo wearing his orange-and-black jacket. The cold wind cut through him like a knife, but he tried to hide it from Hinata. However he knew he had failed when they landed at the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Hinata wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, and felt his shivering. "Naruto, you're freezing!"

"N-nah, I'm alright Hinata-chan"

"Don't be stubborn. You will catch a cold like this. Spying the grocery shop they were to buy the food from, she quickly ushered him in through the doors into the heated interior. She sat him down on one of the benches by the door and wrapped him in her coat. With firm orders for him to stay there, she strode off into the store to do the shopping.

Naruto grinned at her forceful personality when she thought he was endangering himself needlessly. Hinata however, was trembling in surprise. What had possessed her to act that way to Naruto? She supposed that she was spending a bit too much time in Sakura's presence and that Sakura was rubbing off on her. It was only then that she noticed the looks she was getting. Under her jacked she was wearing her chain mail shirt and a dark purple long sleeved shirt under that that showed off her considerable assets.

One reason for her unease around Naruto for years was her figure. Hyuga women were supposed to be small and slim, with few curves. Her large chest and wide hips were just one more thing that had disappointed her father and caused him to favor her flat chested, slim waisted sister over her. Mitarashi Anko had once told her that a surefire way to judge a persons chakra reserves was the size of a woman's chest, and a certain appendage on a man. That was one of the few times that she could recall Naruto fainting out of embarrassment.

Trying to ignore the eyes examining her figure, and the soft clinking of her mail, she gathered all the items on her list. Standing in line at the checkout counter, she saw Naruto fidgeting on his bench. Hinata let a small smile curve her lips as she thought that no matter how Naruto would grow and mature, he always hated having to sit still for and extended period of time.

Hinata told the cashier that she was buying for the Weasley's and discreetly slipped him the proper amount of gold. As she gathered her purchases, Naruto stood up and took the bags from her. The sun had come out during their time indoors and the temperature had risen about ten degrees. Pulling Hinata into an alley, Naruto formed the familiar seal for _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Handing the heavy bags to the three clones, they leaped to the roof of the building and started racing back to the Burrow.

"Now we can take our time getting back to the Burrow." Naruto grinned at his own ingenuity at finding a bit of time to spend with his girlfriend. Such moments were few and far between enough that he was eager to prolong any that came their way as long as possible. Pressing Hinata up against the rough brick wall, he leaned down and kissed her. At first Hinata just stood there, enjoying the feel of Naruto's body pressed against her before she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

The pair of shinobi remained that way for several minutes ignoring the Muggle passersby that came to see what had caused the explosion of smoke. When Naruto finally pulled back, Hinata was gasping slightly and could feel the rush of blood to her face. No matter how many times he kissed her like that it was always a fresh experience for her. She never tired of the the feel of his lips on hers, or his muscular legs spreading hers wide open. She enjoyed the pressure of his chest on hers as he leaned in closer to express his love for her.

She knew the line of thought her mind was following and shook her head sharply to clear the thoughts of other parts of Naruto's anatomy. At that thought she realized exactly how far south one of her hands had slipped and jerked it back as if burned. At Naruto's knowing grin, her new blush put all previous blushes to shame.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. I know you're not a pervert.

"I-i-i-i..." was all she managed to get out before Naruto leaned down to recapture her lips in his own for a brief moment. Naruto's hand, which had been curled around her back, pulling her closer to him slid down and pinched her bottom, at which she jumped and gave a _most _unladylike squeal. At her realization of what he had done, she did the only thing she could thnk of. She fainted.

"Crap."

* * *

Last night had been rather pleasant, to Sakura's mind. Weasley-san had brought out a double-wide Muggle air bed that Mister Weasley had picked up somewhere, inflating it with a swish of her wand. Sasuke had stripped down to his boxers and turned away as Sakura drew on her sleep clothes. They both climbed in under the heavy winter comforters, Sasuke resting his head in the crook of her neck, and giving her a peck on the cheek before almost immediately falling unconscious. Honestly, he and Naruto were more alike then either of them knew. Smiling as she fell asleep, she had a _very _pleasant dream about Sasuke, and act that would put a blush on Mitarashi Anko's face. Not that Sakura thought that she would ever be able to do anything like that while awake.

Sakura awoke about eight o'clock the next morning. She quietly slipped out of the bed, leaving a snoring Sasuke behind. Whoever heard of a shinobi that snored? Not even Naruto did that. After making her morning toilet, she settled into the struggle of awakening Sasuke. He could be instantly alert and the merest _whiff _of danger, yet, trying to awaken him at any other point was a nearly Herculean task. Finally she was forced to resorting to flipping the bed and dumping him on the floor, tangling him in the blankets. Smiling innocently at his patented Uchiha glare, she bowed slightly and motioned to the bathroom.

"Please hurry up Sasuke-kun, I want us to be able to spend the day together, and avoid Neji. We haven't been able to go out on a date recently, and its so pretty out, that I thought that today would be a perfect chance." Muttering something about bossy women being to cheerful for the hour, Sasuke mostly ignored her and stumped into the bathroom. Sasuke emerged from the bathroom several minutes later looking considerably more awake. He let Sakura lead him upstairs, grabbed the backpack that she handed to him slipped out the door. He followed her as she strolled down the lane, that if he recalled correctly, and he probably did, lead to the nearby town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

The silence stretched out between them, each willing to walk together without saying a word. Sakura was grinning fit to kill, and humming merrily to herself. She had the whole day planned out for them. First they were going to head down to Ottery St. Catchpole and eat breakfast at a cafe. Then they would wander around town for a while before going to the nearby lake she had seen yesterday, and picnic for lunch. By then Neji would be having an aneurysm from the two of the just vanishing, at which point they would return to the Burrow to continue training the two Hogwarts girls in the subtleties of genjutsu.

Many of the villagers were staring at them, the two obvious foreigners in their strange garb. Sakura was wearing her red vest with the Haruno circle crest on he back and pink skirt over black leotard shorts. Sasuke on the other hand was wearing a loose white shirt that hinted at his athletic build tucked into dark blue pants that ended at mid shin, loose and flowing so as not to impede movement and give plenty of space to hide some nasty surprises. Sakura had managed to convince him to leave the purple rope at the Burrow today, and she was glad. They were getting enough stares as it was.

Strolling through the main avenue, Sakura had wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist, and Sasukes arm around her shoulders. "Calm down Sasuke-kun. They're all civilians. They won't start anything." Sasuke was glaring at the villages who were staring at her, ready to defend her honor at the drop of a hat. With Sasuke, it was usually one or the other, either supreme indifference, or nearly stifling overprotectiveness.

Spying a breakfast cafe, she quickly pulled them inside, just to be safe. The waitress was there and seated them, laying down the breakfast menus. Scanning the list of foods, neither of the shinobi recognized anything there. After an few minutes, the woman came back asking for their orders. As neither of them really knew what to order, they told her to order what was best. Ten minutes later, two plates came back loaded down with toast, poached eggs, baked beans, a couple of sausage links, and a couple strips of bacon.

Giving thanks for the meal, the couple dug in. Well, Sasuke dug in, and Sakura ate more slowly, trying to prolong the meal as long as possible. It wasn't often that she got the spend time alone with Sasuke. At the school, they were on the job and the mission came first to Sasuke.

Getting rather full, Sakura decided to play with Sasuke a bit. Scooping a bit of her uneaten eggs onto her fork, she leaned over to feed it to Sasuke. Smiling slightly, he obliged her, and ate the eggs. Only, he wouldn't let go of the fork afterward. Giving up after a few tugs, she sat back, conceding defeat. Sasuke got a spoonful of the baked beans, and choo-choo trained them over to Sakura. Giggling she accepted the beans, taking his spoon this time. Breakfast proceeded on much the same way, each feeding the other and trading silverware. After they have finished, they paid the bill and left. The pair were strolling towards the other end of town, when they saw a plume of smoke erupt behind some of the buildings. Quickly trading a glance, the pair leaped forward, startling those nearby. They arrived at the alley two minutes later, expecting to see a fire, or signs of some kind of explosives. All they saw was the clearly unconscious form of Hinata being stared at by Naruto.

Looking up to see his teammates peering down at him from the rook of one of the buildings that made the alley, he shrugged self-consciously.

_"What did you do to her this time dobe?"_

Naruto scowled briefly at Sasuke referring to his old Academy nickname before answering. _"We were making out and I pinched her bottom, and she fainted." _

Sakura sighed and rested her head in her hands. No matter how long Hinata spent with Naruto, Hinata was still Hinata. _"When will you learn Naruto?"_

_"Well, she um... kinda did something similar, so I thought she would be okay." _Hinata had been doing so well recently too. He hadn't caused her to faint in his presence in months, and had thought she was past that.

By this time a crowd had gathered around the entrance to the alley, and one of the men stepped forward. "Hey is she okay?" pointing at the comatose Hinata. Naruto stood up and faced the man. "Yeah, she's fine, just fainted."

Scooping Hinata off the ground bridal style, he leaped to the roof saying _"I'll take her back to the Burrow. Geez, Neji is going to kill me when he finds out. See ya guys later."_

The onlookers stared confusedly at the departing shinobi, shrugging it off as the general weirdness of foreigners.

Sighing resignedly, Sakura said _"We should probably return too, to make sure that Neji doesn't kill Naruto on general principles." _Inside her mind, Inner Sakura had popped her head up, ranting at Naruto for ruining her date with Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Neji was in the Weasley's garden kneeling in the dirt, staring downward, Byakugan activated. The Weasley twins, beside him waited for his signal before attacking the dirt with trowels, catching another garden gnome. The pair didn't dare complain about the division of work that Neji had assigned, mostly him finding the gnomes and the twins catching them. To tell the truth, not that they would admit this to another soul, but the Hyuga prodigy intimidated them, probably the only person other than Dumbledore that did. The three worked in silence except for the occasional grunt of effort at unearthing a particularly stubborn gnome.

Neji wasn't really paying much attention to his work, thinking of other things. Naruto and Hinata had left earlier that morning to do some shopping for Weasley-san, and probably wouldn't be back for at least another hour, if he knew anything about the blond shinobi. Naruto would take his sweet time getting there and back, stretching each moment to get as much alone time with his girlfriend as possible.

He hadn't seen anything of Sakura or Sasuke either, for that matter. Not that he would blame either couple. The last couple of months had provided little personal time, and as much as it would have angered him normally, not knowing where exactly his team was, he was willing to cut them some slack. Truth be told, they had performed their duties admirably, especially after the dragon attack. Privately, he was astounded at how well Hinata had handled affairs while Naruto had been rendered unconscious from his wounds for nearly a week.

As annoyed as he was at his subordinates, he recognized where the emotion was coming from. He was jealous. He realized how lucky Naruto and Sasuke had been to be able to be assigned such a long term mission with Hinata and Sakura. He wished he had been able to find a reasonable excuse to include Tenten on this mission, but honestly, he had been surprised when Hokage-sama had approved Hinata's addition to the squad. Having one non-ANBU shinobi on an S-class mission was rare enough, not to mention that Squad 012 was already one man lager than every other three man ANBU cell.

On the other hand, he was secretly grateful that Tenten had been left behind on such a dangerous mission. He didn't know if he would have been able to handle Tenten being injured during the dragon attack as well as Hinata had. Tenten was an excellent kunoichi, make no mistake, but she had a reckless streak a mile wide in her effort to prove once and for all that kunoichi could serve just as ably as shinobi.

After finishing with the garden, he brushed off his knees and told the twins that he was going to go train. When they asked him if they could come watch, he told them no. After all, it wouldn't do for them to see him staring at the picture of Team Guy he kept on him for when he started missing her too much. He wished that something would come up that the Hokage-sama would have to send a messenger to relay to them. He knew it would be a stretch for the Hokage to send his lover, but one could hope.

* * *

Harry had finally escaped the mothering of Mrs. Weasley, and was stepping outside when Fred and George were just coming in.

"Hey, have you two seen any of the ninja today?"

"Neji just left a minute ago, heading that way," Fred pointed to the hidden field where they practiced Quidditch.

Sure enough Neji was standing at the edge of the woods, staring at something in his hands. When he was a few feet away, Harry said, "Hey Neji. Fred and George said I could find you here." Quickly tucking the object he was staring at away, Neji turned to face him.

"What is it Harry?"

"I was wondering if we were going to be training today."

"Yes we will. The others are away from the Burrow at the moment, but should return before long."

"Ah, yeah that was the other reason I came to find you. It seems that Hinata fainted when she was in town with Naruto."

Slapping his head he thought _'what could he have done to her now?' _"Alright. Lets see what Naruto-kun has done now." The pair quickly made their way back up to the Burrow, Neji with his brow furrowed, which certainly boded ill for Naruto.

Hinata was had been laid down on the couch, with Mrs. Weasley wafting some smelling salts she had found under the girls' nose. As soon as Neji entered, Naruto cringed inside. Yep. This was most definitely Not Going To End Well. Moving Mrs. Weasley out of the way firmly but politely, he jabbed Hinata at two points with his fingers. With a start, Hinata lurched into the realm of the living. Seeing everyone huddled around her, including a stormy looking Neji, she nearly collapsed again.

"What did he do?" There was no question as to who _he _was.

"N-n-nothing Neji-kun." Damn that stutter. Why did it always have to turn up in the most inopportune of times?

"I rather doubt that he did nothing Hinata-sama. You are well past that point with him." At this the Englishmen looked at each other in confusion. The Weasley twins vowed to find out what that meant one way or another.

Neji continued to stare at her until she broke. _"He pinched my bottom, thats all, nothing at all to worry about Neji-kun."_

Neji stopped listening to her after the word 'bottom,' turning his glare to her most unfortunate boyfriend. As He started to stalk towards the cowering ninja, Hinata sat up and grabbed Neji's sleeve. _"But he only did it a-a-after I.." 'Come on Hinata, just say it!' "After I g-groped h-him." _

At this, Neji halted, turning back to his cousin. _"That does not excuse his actions. You are the Hyuga heiress. It doesn't matter who he is, dating you or not, there are things that are not done."_

By this time the _ki, _the killing intent,that Neji was projecting was clearly evident, even to Mrs. Weasley. Naruto had long since fled Neji's protective-older-brother wrath, and Harry and the Weasleys looked to follow before long. At this point they were thankful that the ninja had lapsed into Japanese, for they were quite sure that they wanted no part of the argument occuring in front of them.

This time when Neji whirled back to confront Naruto, he couldn't find him. Neji growled, irritated that the object of his anger had escaped him. No matter. It wasn't like Naruto could hide from the Byakugan.

* * *

Over the next several days, Naruto avoided Neji, not wanting any part of his wrath, however residual it might be. When it came time to train each day, Ron and Harry ended up on opposite sides of the yard. Harry had asked Naruto what had pissed the normally implacable Hyuga to such anger, and sympathized with him. While Ron had never done anything of the sort that Neji had done, it had been uncomfortable for a while. Harry assured Naruto that Neji couldn't stay angry forever, especially at one of his subordinates, but Naruto had his doubts. Hyugas had notoriously long memories.

In the meantime, Naruto had ended up sleeping in the den with Sasuke, which annoyed both boys, while Sakura shared with Hinata. Things remained strained for the next week, until the day before the students and ninjas were schedule to leave.

They were all at the dinner table that night when all of a sudden Mrs. Weasley stiffened, and called out "Arthur, oh, Arthur, look, it's Percy!"

The ninja had tensed at her outburst, hands darting for kunai and shuriken, when they relaxed at Percy's name. A second look revealed, however that he was not alone.

The back door opened and revealed the two figures. Percy, in a dark cloak and horn-rimmed glasses leading the way to a tawny haired man, limping slightly. Naruto recognized him as the Minister of Magic, the man who had been presiding over the awards ceremony the previous week.

"Merry Christmas, Mother, Father," Percy greeted stiffly, before Mrs. Weasley launched herself at him, nearly toppling the Minister behind them both.

Giving a grandfatherly smile, Rufus Scrimgeour leaned on his walking stick in the doorway. "Please forgive this interruption. Percy and I were working in the vicinity, and he couldn't help but want to visit you briefly before returning to the Ministry. Percy stood there, ramrod straight as Mrs. Weasley cried into his shoulder, receiving the stony glares from Harry and his family.

The Minister declined Mrs. Weasley's invitation in, giving an excuse so weak that a newly graduated Genin could better. Looking over the group, he said, "You there," pointing at Harry, "I see that you have finished eating, so why don't you show me around this charming little garden?"

The atmosphere chilled considerably, noone fooled that Scrimgeour just happened to pick Harry, nor that he didn't know Harry's name. Waving everyone down, the ninjas most of all, he stepped outside into the garden. Scrimgeour didn'y seem to notice the light figure the slipped out behind them and disappeared into the snow.

"I've wanted to meet you for some time now Harry, did you know that?"

"No" Harry answered truthfully.

"But Dumbledore has, quite understandably, been quite protective of you, given the events of the past few years."

"..."

"The rumors that have flown around, Harry. I'm sure we both know how these things get distorted, but all these whispers of a prophecy, of you being the Chosen One..."

Harry sensed that they were approaching the topic that had really brought the the Minister out here this evening.

"I assume that you have talked to Dumbledore about these rumors."

Harry paused, thinking about what to say, examining the flower bed and the signs of its de-gnoming earlier in the day. He decided on the truth... or a bit of it. "Yeah, we've talked about it." Harry noticed the figure from the house creeping closer.

"What has he told you Harry?" Scrimgeour asked, diving right in.

"Thats private, between me and the Headmaster."

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't dare ask you to betray a confidence given to you by Dumbledore, no no no. Then again, it really doesn't matter of you are the Chosen One, in the end, does it?"

"I'm not sure I catch you drift Minister." The figure was creeping closer still. Harry was surprised that the Minister han't sensed him yet.

Laughing, Scrimgeour answered, "Well, to you, I suppose it does matter enormously, but to the Wizarding community at large, all it is is really just a matter of perception."

Harry saw where this was going, but he wasn't going to help the man get there.

"People believe that you are the Chosen One, that you are a hero, which of course you are, no doubt about it, Chosen or not! How many times have you faced to the Dark Lord? Well, anyways, you're a symbol of hope. The idea that there is someone that can defeat the Dark Lord, that may be _destined _to kill him boosts everyones spirits. I cant help but feel that you may consider it almost a duty to stand with the Ministry in these dark times."

" 'Stand with the Ministry'? I'm not quite sure what you mean, sir."

"Nothing too burdensome, I assure you. Just be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, you know, to let everyone know where you stand."

"And make it look like I approve of the Ministry's actions when I don't? That I work for you on the side?"

"Well, basically, yes I suppose."

"No," Harry stated firmly. "Not while you are arresting innocent people like Stan Shunpike, and keep corrupt employees such as Dolores Umbridge. She is still your Undersecretary, I understand."

"Well I really wouldn't expect a sixteen year old -"

"Dumbledore doesn't like it either, and he is a hell of a lot older than sixteen," Harry responded, letting a little venom seep into his voice.

"I see. So you choose to disassociate yourself from the Ministry, like your idol Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Where does Dumbledore go when he's absent from Hogwarts?" the Minister asked, abandoning all pretenses of diplomacy.

"I don't know."

"And you wouldn't tell me if you did? Dumbledores man, through and through."

"Yes I am. I would warn you, Minister, you seem smarter than Fudge, so I would have thought that you would have learned from his mistakes. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. You might have noticed that he is not Minister now, but Dumbledore is still Headmaster. I'd leave him alone if I were you." Before the Minister could reply, there was a whooshing sound, and Neji appeared by Harry's side.

"I think you should leave," he stated.

The Minister peered at him. "Ah, you are Neji Hyuga, one of the Japanese guards Dumbledore hired for the school."

"Leave now. You are no longer welcome here," he replied, ignoring the Minister's question.

"And are you also Dumbledore's man??"

Silently, Neji activated the Byakugan, and withdrew a kunai with a hand glowing with blue werelight, pressing it to the Ministers throat. "Headmaster Dumbledore is the client, that is all. However, I do not like people in power trying to coerce a sixteen year old boy to become a mascot for a corrupt Ministry. So, last time. Leave now."

The Minister was not a coward, but he was old and crippled, and knew when he was outmatched. He knew that if this young man wanted, he could open his throat, and that would be that. With a scowl, and a terse "Percy, we're leaving," he disappeared into the snow.

"You know Neji, there is such a thing as overkill."

"He was annoying. He kept on badgering you even when it was clear that you would not accept, and would not leave when ordered. Lets go back inside."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the day after the Minister's visit, everyone lined up by the fireplace to travel back to Hogwarts. Surprisingly, given the tone of last nights conversation with the Minister, a one time Floo Network connection had been established to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley dissolved to tears when it was time to leave. Admittedly, ever since Percy had stormed out with mashed parsnip on his glasses, For which Fred, George, Ginny, and surprisingly Naruto all claimed credit for, it didn't take much. After she had hugged everyone, including the ninja to Neji's embarrassment for some reason. Neji and Naruto went through first, followed by Harry and Ron, Hinata, Hermione, Ginny Sasuke, and Sakura.

When Harry had made it through, Professor McGonagall was talking to Neji. "This just arrived earlier this morning. It's a message from your Hokage, extremely urgent, with instructions to open it immediately." Glancing at her, Neji broke the seal. His face grew grimmer and grimmer, until he looked up at everyone gathered. "We have a serious problem people."

* * *

**A/N: **I am such a bastard... I hate it when the authors of stories i read do this to me, yet here I am, doing it to you. I bet you want to know what the news is. Here, i'll give you a hint: The only one who stays dead is Uncle Ben. (And if you dont know who Uncle Ben is, go read some Spider-Man comics.)

I will say that I love you guys for getting me nearly a hundred reviews. It make me feel all warm and cuddly inside. Seriously, more reviews really do get you more updates.

If you guys are going to flame me, let me know why I deserve the flame, otherwise I can't improve my writing. I am always open to constructive criticism, through reviews or PMs.

Lastly, if anyone comes across any particularly good HP, Naruto, or HPxNaruto fics out there, send them my way! I am always looking to improve my writing, and seeing how the masters do it is a good way of doing that.

* * *


	12. An Old Enemy Surfaces

**A/N: **Well here is chapter 12. This one is twice the length of my usual chapter, probably because it was so hard to write for some reason. It seems my muse is out at the bar, flirting with another. For those complaining that Neji got stiffed last chapter, I hope this satisfies you.

Sakura011: Sorry you will not be seeing Lee or any of the Sand Siblings. The cast is already large enough that I'm not going to be adding anyone else if i can help it after the messenger (I dont want to reveal that person's identity quite yet. You have to read to find out who it is :))

As advance warning, the story is going to get a bit darker from here on out. Expect more blood and guts, especially as we approach the Death Eater attack on the school at the end of the school year.

Silver Warrior: I will agree that this is a very simplistic story. I'm not doing anything exceptionally daring here, just seeing what kind of things work. This is my first fic after all.

Caridwin Inari: HAH! THANK YOU! You just won me twenty bucks. I had a bet with my brother on how long it would take for someone to accuse me of turning Potter into a Mary Sue. All I can say is trust me. I have a reason for everything I do here, even if it is not immdiately apparent.

Kakalover: Thanks for telling me that I was able to keep everyone relatively IC on their "dates." I was really worried about Sasuke, never having written SakuSasu fluff before.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your input is what gets me up in the morning!

This chapter is rated M to safe, for a lime-scented scene. I cant really think of anything else to say except I need a betareader for this story

Finally, I am always looking for good fics to read so I can improve my writing. If you know of one not already on my favorites, please email or pm me and let me know.

Disclaimer: Just rememered that I haven't done one of these in a while so... I dont own Harry Potter. I dont own Naruto. Hinata owns Naruto. You know why... cough Kage Bunshin cough cough

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Old Enemy Surfaces**

**McGonagall's Office, Sunday**

Neji turned to look from the scroll he was holding to McGonagall. "Who delivered this scroll?" he demanded, face whiter with rage, and perhaps a good dose of fear, than any of the shinobi had ever seen before.

"A young Japanese woman with her hair tied up in buns delivered the scroll. She is resting in the Infirmary as we speak." At those words Neji's heart stopped and before he knew what he was doing had dropped the scroll and seized the front of the Deputy Headmistress' robe, drawing upon chakra enhanced strength to lift the woman several inches off the ground to everyone's surprise.

"Is she okay?" Everyone could feel the menace in his voice if she answered incorrectly.

"She is just suffering from a mild case of exhaustion, or so I am told. Now if you wouldn't..." But she trailed off as Neji dropped her and vanished as he activated _Shunshin no Jutsu_ (Body Flicker Technique) with a half-ram seal. McGonagall looked to the other shinobi for an explanation as to what had just happened, but they all shrugged, as lost as she was.

Naruto scooped the scroll from where Neji had dropped it. Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura read over his shoulder. Unfortunately for the others, it was written in Japanese, so they all waited for the ninja to finish and explain.

_"Hes back. I thought you killed him Sasuke!"_

_"I did. He was most definitely dead. I cannot imagine how he has returned after all this time."_

_"You killed him before, so can't you do it again?" _Sakura was looking particularly worried.

_"I don't know. It was as much luck as anything else that i was able to slay him the first time. He wasn't expecting me to be able to resist, and that is mostly what allowed me to kill him. He will have undoubtedly developed new jutsus at this time and become more powerful than he was during our first encounter."_

"AHEM! Would any of you mind explaining what is going on here?" That was McGonagall.

"Professor, we need a meeting with the Headmaster and Heads of Houses as soon as possible. Everything will be explained to your total satisfaction then." Sasuke had a queer look in his eye, as if he were not totally in the present.

"I'll go get Neji and the messenger from the Infirmary." Without another word, Naruto sped off, ricocheting off the opposite wall on his way out the door.

Having given up on trying to get any sort of information out of the ninja, McGonagall just sighed and did as told.

* * *

**Infirmary**

When Naruto came caroming into the Infirmary, the last thing Naruto expected to see was Neji, stolid, implacable, emotionless, Hyuga Neji making out with Higurashi Tenten. And not just making out. The two had wrapped around each other, it was difficult to say where one ended and the other began. Looking away and coughing discreetly, Naruto waited a moment before looking back. Thankfully, Neji and Tenten had by this time disengaged themselves and were seated, all prim and proper, as if Naruto had not seen them not ten seconds ago.

_"Um.. Neji, they are getting a meeting together with the Headmaster and Heads of House soon. I thought you should bring Tenten-san along as she probably has the best information about what is going on." _

Neji nodded, and tried to help Tenten out of her bed, only to discover that she was quite firmly attached to the sheets. Neji's hands flickered through the complex series of hand seals that would activate the Byuakugan, much to the protest of Madame Pompfrey who had politely made herself scarce during their "greeting," but had reappeared as soon as she sensed one of her patients trying to escape.

_"I don't know what you guys use to understand people here, but its a miracle that the woman who met me at the front doors recognized the Hokage's seal. The woman here is even worse. Tell her to undo whatever she did to my sheets so that I can get up. I had enough mothering to last me a lifetime while I was pregnant, without some stranger doing it to me also."_

Naruto didn't know Tenten all that well, but he had heard of her independent streak. Stuck here with no company but Madame Pompfrey and no translator would make him a bit annoyed also. Although the news that she had a kid was rather shocking to say the least.

Neji finally convinced the Head Nurse to dispel the Sticking Charm that she had applied to Tenten's bedsheets after the third time she had tried to escape. The trio dashed down the hallways, avoiding the odd student and armored suit, making their way through the hallways to the Headmaster's office. It didn't escape Naruto's attention however that Neji and Tenten held hands the entire way. It was only when they reached the gargoyle guarding the office that they let go.

Neji gave the proper password to the gargoyle and stepped onto the magical escalator, knocking at the heavy oaken door at the top. Dumbledore's voice was heard almost before Neji's hand touched the wood, making him speculate once more about a possible rogue branch of the Hyuga clan, giving them admittance.

Neji, Naruto, and Tenten walked into a magically expanded Headmasters office. True to her word, McGonagall had gathered all the Heads of House for this meeting, with surprising rapidity. Walking to where the rest of his team was he started.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but a matter of critical importance has come to my attention. Before we begin Professor," he said, looking at McGonagall, "could you please cast your translation spell on my companion here, so we don't have to serve as interpreters?"

Motioning for Tenten to remove her hitai-ate, McGonagall quickly cast the spell and handed it back. "Alright, now what is it that is so important that it absolutely could not wait, Hyuga?" Tenten's eyes narrowed at the tone Snape had directed at Neji, and he put a restraining hand on her arm.

"My companion here, Tenten-chan, has brought me information saying that Orochimaru is back."

"Is that name supposed to mean something to us?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"Frankly sir, with your information network, I rather had expected you to know of him." Taking a breath he motioned for the standing professors to sit. "I am afraid that this will not be brief," he said, sitting in one of the overstuffed chintz armchairs that Dumbledore had conjured. The fact that the ninja were taking the opportunity to rest was rather unusual, in and of itself. Usually the five, now six, ninjas preferred to stand while in the Headmasters office.

Neji began to talk, giving a brief overview of the formation of the _Densutsu no Sannin_, and Orochimaru's eventual betrayal and defection. He then skipped forward to when Sasuke left Konoha, and eventually killed Orochimaru.

"So what you are saying is that this Orochimaru, who one of your traitorous subordinates claims to have killed, possessed one of _his _subordinates and is back for seconds? Well if he was so easy to kill the first time, what is the problem?"

"The problem is that I barely won out over him the first time, and only because he had not expected me to resist him. Also, Orochimaru is one of the three most powerful ninja to ever come out of Konoha. If he were to attack us here and now, we would be sorely pressed to defeat him a second time. During his time as a Konoha-nin, he was renowned for his ability to create his own unique jutsus, something only rivaled by the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto here. Orochimaru is an S-class nuke-nin, with a bare handful of Konoha-nin equaling his power. All of us combined are not as strong as Orochimaru alone."

The Professors mulled this though over for a minute, absorbing the fact that Squad 012, who had defeated the elder dragon Ferrovax, said that they could not defeat this new threat.

"Very well, then." The Headmaster was looking rather concerned at the news, but was trying to hide it. "Would your companion like to share how this information has been obtained?"

"Yes sir," said Tenten speaking up for the first time. "Jiraiya-sama, one of the other two _Densutsu no Sannin, _has been informed that Manda, the snake boss summon, has been summoned recently. The only two people who have been able to summon him in the last hundred years or so have been Orochimaru and Sasuke-kun. Also, Otogakure, the Hidden Village that Orochimaru founded in _Oto no Kuni,_ Land of Sound, has been showing increased activity and organization, more so than when Yakushi Kabuto served as leader. Finally, we intercepted a Oto-nin messenger several weeks ago. The message had been partially destroyed, but what remained has led us to believe that Orochimaru has entered an alliance with the Dark Lord Voldemort, and is possibly on his way here as we speak."

Pondering this new information for a moment, Snape spoke up. "So basically what you are saying is that all you information is based off the fact that some snake has been summoned, this Otogakure has become more active recently, and a message that _might _be addressed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named saying that there might be an alliance between them and that this Orochimaru may be coming here? That is an awful lot of mights and mays, Miss Tenten."

"It's not really my concern whether or not you believe me or not sir." Jabbing a thumb over toward the Headmaster, she continued, "whether he does, however is." At that remark, Snape sat back and crossed his arms, sulking.

"Professor Hyuga, what would you suggest we do?" McGonagall was all business, not a hint of the worry that bubbled in her gut showing in her voice.

"There really is not much we can do. Beef up your wards as much as possible, and sit back and wait. It will only be a matter of time until Orochimaru strikes, and will be at the least expected moment. He is patient, and will wait moths or even years for a plan to come to fruition. However, I rather doubt we have years," Neji finished dryly. "I will have my team increase or patrol and security sweeps, but beyond that, there is not much more that I can do."

"What about sending for reinforcements?" the piny-sized Professor Flitwick inquired.

"Unlikely. There have been some troubles in Konoha recently, causing Godaime Hokage-sama to require her to husband her available resources. That is all I am permitted to say." Tenten ignored the heated glare from the Potions Master that would have sent a seventh-year Hogwarts student scurrying for cover.

"Unfortunate. I suppose we will have to make do with what we already have. Now, what should we do about rooming for our new guest here? And how long should we expect her to be staying?" The Headmasters twinkle was back, despite the serious subject matter.

"She will be staying with me, for the remainder of the year." At this Tenten looked at Neji askance.

_"Neji-kun, Hokage-sama instructed me to deliver my report and then return home."_

_"I don't care. You have been away from my side for far too long Tenten-chan. You're staying here. Let me deal with Hokage-sama." _Tenten just smiled slightly, and shook her head, giving up.

When Neji and Tenten had finished with their argument, McGonagall spoke up. "I don't think that Miss Tenten staying in your quarters would be entirely proper, Mister Hyuga. There are proprieties that must be observed."

At that, Tenten got a mulish look on her face that said that she did not approve of the Deputy Headmistress' decision. "I don't think they apply in our case. After all, she is my wife."

* * *

**Neji's Office**

_"How long have you two been married?" _Naruto exclaimed the moment that the door to Neji's office had been sealed, for once forgetting the etiquette that Hinata and Tsunade-obaa-chan had drilled into him.

_"A year and half, or so," _Neji replied. _"We got married about a month or so before you returned with Jiraiya, so don't feel too bad that you didn't know."_

Diverting his gaze to the floor momentarily, Naruto scratched the back of his head. _"Well, i guess a belated congratulations are in order."_

Neji nodded, accepting them in the spirit that they were offered. Tenten put a hand on Neji's shoulder and looked at the other ninja. _"Now if you would excuse us, I would like to spend some time with my husband."_

Nodding their assent, they four of them quickly excused themselves. However they did not go far. As soon as the door was closed, all four, even Sasuke, had their ears pressed against the smooth wood. They heard indistinct voices talking, then the distinctive noise of something being sealed or unsealed. A moment later, the door opened and an annoyed looking Tenten was there, slowly whirling a kusarigama, a sickle with a length of chain attached to a spiked ball, menacingly. Taking the "hint" the four members of ANBU Squad 012 fled.

Shutting the door behind her, she dropped her kusarigama, and slunk back over to Neji. _"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" _Neji pulled her down into his lap and kissed her. _"Right about here, I think." _Grinning, she agreed, wholeheartedly. Neji closed his eyes, luxuriating in her firm lips pressed against his, her comfortable weight on his lap. One hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her close, and the other dropped from where it was cupping her cheek, unbuttoning two buttons on her Chinese-style shirt.

Tenten giggled as he slipped a hand inside, and slowly massaged her breast. She had one arm curled around the back of his head, stroking his obsidian hair, and another stroking his cheek. _"It's been far too long since I have been able to see you Neji-kun. Actually, I was eavesdropping on Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama when they were discussing the report. I ambushed the ANBU messenger as he left Konoha, and took the message. Tsunade-sama will be mad when we get back, but I don't mind that much. After all, I get to spend the next six months with you. I'm sure that Tsunade-sama will have cooled down by then."_

_"I suspected as much from you Tenten-chan. Well, we will just have to deal with her when the time comes. Now I think we have done enough talking for a while." _Neji stood up scooping her up with him, one arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders, and strode into their bedroom.

* * *

**Several hours later, Neji Hyuga's quarters**

Tenten lay in her and Neji's bed, smiling distantly up at the ceiling, still panting slightly. It had been far too long since the last time they were able to share their bodies with one another. Thinking back to just half an hour ago, a rosy hue colored her cheeks, remembering one or two of the bedside acrobatics they had performed. She could hear the water running in the shower in the next room as Neji cleaned himself up. Neji. Her husband was something of an enigma, even to her. In public, he was cold and indifferent, hating to show the smallest bit of his true self to the world. Given his training and upbringing, she could understand, to a degree. It annoyed her sometimes at how the farthest he would go to show her affection in public was to take hold of her hand. On the other hand, in private, oftentimes it was all he could do to keep his hands off of her. Not that she ever wanted him to. Alone, he was loving, caring, compassionate, _soft _he would say, but she thought it was wonderful.

The door to their bathroom swung open and Neji strode out, a white towel wrapped around his waist, and another wrapping his hair up. Tenten giggle a bit internally, always slightly amused to see him wrap his hair up like a girl to dry it off. Not that she would ever say so aloud.

_"I'm out if you want to take a shower now."_ She disentangles herself from their sweaty sheets and slunk over to him. He noted her stride and said _"been hanging around Anko recently?"_

Smiling sweetly, she replied, _"so what if I have?"_

_"Nothing,"_ smart enough to know when not to push her. He was a jonin, and she only a chunin, but she was probably at jonin skill with her weapons, and high chunin in taijutsu. _"Who is taking care of Hizashi-chan with you here?"_ he asked, mentioning his twelve month old son, named after his deceased father.

"_I left him with Otou-san and Oka-san." _Neji nodded, approving of her leaving their son with her parents instead of his uncle. His uncle was a good man, but didn't have much time for family other than Hinata and Hanabi. Digging through his drawers, he found a pair of pants and drew them on. Tenten went to her bags, and walked back over to her husband, something clenched in her fist. Taking his right hand, she slid a gold band around his ring finger, a matching one already on hers.

_"You know, I was rather annoyed at you when you left your wedding band at home." _

_"I know. I deliberately left it there for you. But now that is not necessary."_ He kissed her, smoothing away the scowl that had formed on her lips. _"Now why don't you get cleaned up and dressed. Dinner will be starting soon." _He smiled slightly as she swayed away to the bathroom. _'She has the cutest butt'_, he thought as the door closed behind her._  
_

The pair of them, properly dressed, descended the two flights of stairs to the ground floor and the Great Hall. The whole school was already there, dinner having started about ten minutes ago. Many of the students had noticed Professor Hyuga's tardiness, who, as far as anyone could recall, was never late to anything, and given the newly arrived Japanese woman, rumors were already circulating. Many of the sharper eyed students sitting closer to the staff table, notice the gold bands on Neji's and Tenten's hands, and that the pair were holding hands, fingers interlaced. Sure enough, the new woman took the extra chair that had been placed next to Professor Hyuga's usual spot.

Many of the Hyuga's fanclub set to whispering immediately, wondering who this new foreigner was to him. Even at the Gryffindor people were speculating as to who she could be. Many had tried questioning the ninja, but they were keeping her identity to themselves. A few were wondering where she was staying, as none of the guest suites were occupied. None of the Houses were supporting her, so many had assumed she was staying with Professor Hyuga.

This seemed to reinforce the idea that she might be the stoic Hyuga's lover, run away from wherever she had come from to be with him. This idea caught on particularly well among some of the more drama-inclined students. Fortunately for all involved, they didn't have to wait long.

* * *

**Professor Hyuga's classroom, Monday  
**

When the students filed into the classroom Monday afternoon, everyone took note of the new Japanese woman sitting on Professor Hyuga's desk, Leaning back on her arms, tapping one foot, ankles crossed. Beside her, propped up on the desk, was the largest scroll that anyone had ever seen. The shinobi who knew her noted that it was even larger than the last time they were in Konoha. If her scroll kept growing, soon it would be too large to carry, it already being approxamately the size of a human. Every one noticed her immediately, and her position, when Naruto and Sakura were in their usual positions lounging against the wall. Professor Hyuga sat behind his desk silently, waiting for the hubub to die down. When the room was finally quiet, he spoke up.

"Class, allow me to introduce Tenten Hyuga. She has come from the Land of Fire to serve as an additional taijutsu and weapons master."

"Weapons master? What is she going to do? Beat us over the head with that monstrous fire starter?" Professor Hyuga suppressed a scowl and sigh, knowing by now that he should expect trouble from the blond Slytherin. His face an emotionless mask, he gestured to his wife signaling for her to show off a bit. With an evil grin, she complied. Unrolling the scroll a bit on its end, she aimed it towards the bothersome blond. Feeding the scroll an appropriate amount of chakra, she release one of her ranged seals, releasing thirty or so kunai, flicking the paper a bit so that the sharpened slivers of steel caught the standing boy by his clothes and nailed him to the stone wall ten feet behind him, spread-eagled.

Suppressing once again the urge to roll his eyes, Professor Hyuga locked gazes with the boy who had been nailed to the wall. One would think he would learn, but apparently not. He figured that he would have another confrontation with the hostile Slytherin Head before the day was done also. Turning his attention back to the pale-faced Malfoy, he asked "Still want to challenge her?" Not trusting his voice, he shook his head in a negative.

"Right then. Today we are going to work on fighting an armed opponent while unarmed." Nodding to Miss Granger, the students formed ranks after she banished the desks to the perimeter of the room. Neji activated his Byakugan as the ninja drew kunai, and Naruto created thirty students. Normally, he would have Tenten and the original Naruto participate in the spars, but with live steel in the classroom, he wanted all the ninja to keep both eyes on the clones. They had a nasty habit of displaying some of Naruto's truer emotions and acting upon them, which had caused them untold amounts of grief before.

Professor Hyuga reviewed one last time how to avoid serious injury when facing an armed foe, such as blocking with the back of one's arm, rather the fleshy inside as there were less blood vessels there, and how to break an opponents grip by breaking the thumb. Harry was the first to disarm and dispatch his Naruto clone, to the applause of the class. Neji left most of the class in Naruto and Tenten's hands. Hey knew the basics of _Goken, _his students were advancing to the point that they were beginning to outstrip his knowledge. Sasuke stood apart also, because while the Sharingan-centric Uchiha taijutsu style appeared similar to _Goken, _it was not.

Tenten was sitting on his desk, keeping a close eye on the Naruto clones, especially those facing off against Malfoy and his clique. In fact, She had to chuck a kunai at three of his clones who were getting a bit too serious before he actually injured someone. All the while, Neji stood behind his desk lecturing to the class about how to deflect their opponents strikes, and to use their own attacks against themselves.

By the end of class, everyone bore minor cuts and abrasions, so Professor Hyuga cut class short a few minutes early to let Sakura circulate and heal the minor injuries. A couple of reparo's and class was dismissed.

* * *

**The Great Hall, Saturday**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they found that the tables had been removed, to be replaced with golden hoops, arranged in rows before the four Heads of House, and an oddly colorless man, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair, and a insubstantial aura, as if he might be blown away by an errant gust of wind. Naruto, in full ANBU reglia along with the rest of Squad 012 and Hinata and Tenten, with her ever-resent weapons scroll on her back, was tempted to try a fuuton jutsu, just to see of he would.

The man was Wilkie Twycross, a Ministry Apparition Instructor. Gesturing slightly nervously to the ninja spread out against the walls, he explained that the Anti-Apparition Wards had been lowered for one hour over the Great Hall. Proceeding to instruct his erstwhile pupils in the steps for Apparition, Naruto's mind wandered, thinking about the report Tenten had brought. If Orochimaru had truly come back and allied himself with Voldemort, then things were about to get really bad in the future.

Naruto's attention was quite violently brought back to the present when one of the girls released a horrifying screech of pain. Naruto's training siezed control and he had his sword out in both hands, scrutinizing the area to see what had given the girl cause to scream like that. The gril, Susan Bones, had Splinched herself, Twycross. All four Heads of House converged on the poor girl, and a moment later a nearly deafening bang, accompanied with a foul-looking purple cloud of smoke erupted from where the girl was. When the Professors split up, Susan had collapsed to the floor, sobbing, but with her lef attached.

However, an hour later, the Bones' girls' Splinching was the most exciting thing that had happened. Harry gathered Ron and Hermione, telling them how he had overheard Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyle to keep doing as instructed. Over the next several weeks, Harry kept a close eye on the Marauders Map, because Malfoy kept disappearing off of it at odd times. Crabbe and Goyle were also spotted wandering off on their own more often than usual.

March arrived, bringing wind and water in abundance. When Harry and Ron went down to the common room, they discovered that the upcoming Hogsmeade trip had been canceled.

"It was on my birthday too! I was really looking forward to that!" Ron squawked.

"Not much of a surprise though is it? I mean, Katie was cursed, and we were attacked."

"Yeah, it was mostly on the urging of Neji though." Naruto said, appearing behind the pair.

"I figured it was probably him," Ron groused. "It would be just like him to cancel it on my birthday."

"Don't be sour Ron. You are just mad because he assigns so many essays."

* * *

**Sixth Year Dorm, Saturday, March 1st**

The first of March found a sizable pile of gift-wrapped boxes at the foot of Ron's bed. Harry pulled out the Map, searching for Malfoy, ignoring Ron's occasional exclamations at a particularly good gift. Meanwhile Naruto was watching all this with a somewhat wistful expression. For the first ten years of his life, all he had gotten for his birthday was rocks through his windows and angry mobs chasing him through the streets, until he gained enough skill to avoid the mobs.

Ron was wondering of it would be easier to try Apparating on an empty stomach or not, snacking on some Chocolate Cauldrons. Putting the Marauders Map away, he asked Ron of he was ready to go down to breakfast. Harry was halfway to the door when he realized that Ron had not moved.

"Ron? Breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I thought you just said..."

"Well, I'll come down with you, but I dont want to eat."

Naruto scrutinized him suspiciously. "You just ate half that box of Cauldrons didn't you?"

"It's not that," he sighed in response. "You... wouldn't uderstand."

"Fair enough." Harry turned back to the door to the common room.

"Harry! I can't stand it!"

"Can't stand what?" Both Naruto and Harry were becoming slightly alarmed now. Ron was looking slightly pale and sickly.

"I can't stop thinking about her Harry!" Friends as he was with Ron, if he decided to give Hermione a pet name, he would have to put his foot down.

"I don't see why that stops you form having breakfast."

"I don't think she knows I even exist."

"She definately knows you exist Ron." Harry was becoming quite bewildered, and Naruto was just plain lost. "You've been snogging her all term haven't you?"

"Ron blinked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you _talking about," abruptly feeling that all reality had dropped out of this conversation.

"Romilda Vane," he sighed. His entire being lit up as he said her name, as if a shaft of sunlight had hit him.

"Tell me you're joking..."

"Harry, I... I think I am in love..."

"Okay," Harry replied, examining Ron's eyes and pallid complexion. "Say tht again with a straight face."

"I love her. Have you seen her hair, so shiny and silky, and her eyes," he trailed off breathlessly.

"As funny as this is you need to cut the joke now Ron."

Turning two steps away, he felt a fist collide with the back of his head, sending him to the floor. Ron was pissed, and raised his hand to strike him again before Naruto caught him and put him in a submission hold.

_"What the hell was that for?" _Harry roared.

"You're insane..." He then spotted the half empty box of Chocolate Cauldrons on the floor. "Where did you get these Ron?"

"On the floor, they fell off my bed."

"Harry facepalmed, realizing what had happened. "Those weren't yours Ron. Romilda gave me those a while ago, she had spiked them with a love potion. However, Ron had stopped listening after he heard Romilda's name.

"Haeey.. do you know her? Can you introduce me?"

Harry considered doing just that, and letting him make a fool of himself, but he was not himself, and they were supposed to be friends. On the other hand, if Ron proclaimed his undying love for her again, he would have to punch him. Thinking quickly, Harry assented. Naruto released him and the trio exited the dorm. "She will be in Professor Slughorn's office."

"Why would she be in there?" practically tripping over himself in his haste. Naruto looked ready to restrain him if he tried anything foolish again.

"She has extra Potions lessons with him," Harry invented. The conversation continued along this vein until the three of them arrived at their destination. When the Professor opened his door, Ron came crashing through, looking wildly for Romilda.

"Professor, I'm really sorry to have disturbed you this early, but Ron here has accidently taken a love potion. I was hoping you had an antidote on hand. I would have taken him to Madame Pompfrey, but we aren't supposed to have anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, awkward questiones and all."

Ron kept looking around searching for Romilda. "Was the potion within date," now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen if kept overlong you know."

"That would explain a lot," now straining with Naruto to keep Ron from assaulting Slughorn. Sitting Ron down, assuring him that Romilda would be there shortly, slughorn handed Ron the antidote. Slowly, Ron's expression of unbridled joy at soon meeting his "crush" was replaced with one of unmatched horror.

"Back to normal?" Harry asked, snickering with Naruto.

Slughorn handed Ron a glass of oak-matured mead, "as a pick-me-up."

Ron tossed the drink back, and a few seconds later, Harry noticed something wrong. Ron half-rose from his chair, and crumpled, arms and legs jerking uncontrollably. Harry shouted for the Professor to do something, but Slughorn seemed to be paralyzed by shock. Naruto had once again tackled Ron, pinning him so he could not harm himself. Harry tore across the room, and shoved a bezoar that he found in one of the cabinets down his throat. Ron calmed almost immediately, his body becoming limp and still.

* * *

**Same day, Hogwarts Infirmary**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all there at his bedside, Madame Pompfrey only letting them in at eight o'clock after leaving for a staff conference. The ninja were conspicuously absent. They discussed what had happened, one of the twins commenting how lucky it was that Harry had remembered the bezoar.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yes, but he could have slipped it in the drink himself, but why would he want to kill Ron?"

"Could he be a Death Eater?" Ginny asked?

"Anything is possible" George replied darkly.

"Or the poison could have been in the bottle, which means it was probably meant for Slughorn."

"Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort wanted him on his side or dead. He was hiding for a year."

"Then again, you said that the mead was meant for Dumbledore..."

"Well, whoever sent it didn't know Slughorn very well."

The conversation continued liek that for another ten minutes until Mister and Misses Weasley arrived. Misses Weasley immediately seized Harry in a bear hug. "Dumbledore told us how you saved Ron with the bezoar."

"Err..." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Half our family owes their lives to you Harry, now that I think about it. All I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment. "Harry couldn't think of a proper response to this, so just turned to stare back at Ron. It was at this time Hermione decided to leave, and Harry accompanied her, leaving Ron with his family.

* * *

**Headmaster's office**

Dumbledore's magically expanding office was tested to the limits today, all of the teachers and ninja's having crowded in, including Argus Filch. Slughorn haltingly gave his report, his gaze nervously darting to one face to another. He told how he had bought a cask of mead, intending to give it to the Headmaster, but had forgotten, and opened it to settle Ronald's nerves down. He then told them how Harry had leapt across the desk and shoved a bezoar into Ron's mouth forcinv him to swallow it. Dumbledore turned his piercing gaze to Naruto, who confirmed it all.

He then questioned how a cask of poisoned mead had made it through Filch's net, when he was supposed to be searching all the packages for such things. Filch said he had serched the mead for curses and enchantments, and poisons like he always did, but had no explaination for why the poison shoed up on none of them.

At this the shinobi shared a signifacant look. "Headmaster-sama, may I examine the mead? Maybe I could detect something that Filch-san missed." Albus nodded, gesturing to the cask on the desk. She popped the cork from the wood, and caught some of the honey-brown liquid in a glass conjured by the Headmaster. Sniffing the drink, she frowned slightly and promptly tossed the dink back, much to the shock of the faculty, some of whom started from their seats. Sakura's face contorted in pain, but she passed a glowing green hand over her stomach, which she had exposed after unzipping her vest. With gentle pulling motions, a clear liquid was drawn through her skin, and dumped into a nearby trashcan.

After the staff had swallowed their hearts again, Dumbledore looked curiously to the pink-haired iryo-nin. "Well? Is it a poison you recognize?"

"Yes it is. Is a poison distilled from a plant found exclusively in the Land of Sound." The ninja's eyes narrowed at this. _Orochimaru._

McGonagall cleared her throat and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Orochimaru's personal village is based there." Dumbledore's eyes lost all semblace of gentility at that.

"So, you are saying that Orochimaru has finally made a move against Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Although I will say that I am surprised that the mead didn't readch you. Orochimaru made a grave strategical error in sending the drink to Professor Slughorn, something that we should not expect to happen again." Sasuke stared impassively the fat Potions Master.

"Very well. What then would you suggest Mister Hyuga, we do in order to prevent such a happening from ocurring again?"

"Let Sakura and I search all packages entering the school. After Filch-san searches the packages, send them to my office. That way we have both sides covered, shinobi and wizardly."

Nodding, the Headmaster looked to the janitor. "I trust that you will do this Argus?"

Ducking his head subserviently, he agreed. "Then if there is nothing else?" When nobody spoke up, Dumbledore dismissed them.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hoped you liked this chapter. Cant really think of much to say except that reviews make me write more. Seriously, they do.


End file.
